A Matter of Life and Death
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: What happens when Elijah finds out that Elena's in a coma? How will she deal with her life when everything has changed? (Elejah) Canon begins Chapter 10 with Originals season 3!
1. Chapter 1

**I simply couldn't get this out of my head. Please let me know what you all think and if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Where is she?" Elijah roared as he threw open the door of the Salvatore Boarding House. His entire demeanor screamed anger and the dark veins beneath his eyes were pulsing faintly. His mouth was twisted into a scowl, his eyes trained on the raven haired vampire in front of him. "Where is Elena?"

Damon stared at the Original, thoroughly dumbfounded at his rage-fueled entrance, "And why would we tell you? You haven't seen her in, I don't know, a few years or so?"

"I entrusted you with one simple task," Elijah ground out, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't kill the younger vampire without getting answers, "A very simple little task. I only asked that you kept Elena safe and then I hear of her dying?"

Damon shrugged lightly, doing that ridiculous eye-thing, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead."

The Original ran his hand over his face in exasperation, "Either you start explaining or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth. Or your spine. I haven't quite decided yet."

Gritting his teeth, the younger man began talking, "Bonbon and I were stuck in a prison world thanks to the wonderful Gemini Coven. We got out and managed to bring a little prisoner, Kai, with us. Well, he wanted revenge and ended up going after his family and Elena. At Alaric and Jo's, you don't know here, but she's great, wedding, Kai showed up and attacked leaving Elena in a mystically induced coma and his family dead."

"You said she isn't dead? But she's a vampire, her body would simply recuperate from a coma, correct?" Elijah's patience was wearing thin and he wanted all of his answers, now.

"Yeah, little problem about that," Damon paused, not sure how he would handle the new news, "She's human now. She took the cure and-"

Damon was suddenly held against the wall by his throat, the Original seething in front of him, "You allowed her to take the cure when there was a possibility of something happening to her? You and your idiotic brother have made most of the decisions for her in the past and you couldn't make this one for her as well?"

"Well, we didn't see a problem," the blue-eyed vampire rasped out, trying to remove Elijah's hand from his throat, "We gave her freedom in her choice."

Dropping Damon, Elijah straightened his suit and took a deep breath, "What are the…specifics of her condition? I assume there's something to be done that can wake her?"

Damon looked down, misery etched on his face, "Bonnie has to die. Once she does, Elena will wake up like nothing happened and she'll continue on with her new human life."

"And no one has thought to kill the witch?" Elijah asked, perplexed at what the other man was saying, "There was once a time where you would do anything for Elena, has that time since passed?"

"I would do anything for my girlfriend," Damon growled, his eyes darkening slightly, "You have no right to question that."

"Perhaps you're afraid to go after the witch alone, is that it?" Elijah mused, his expression hardening, "You know, I heard that you and Elena had finally become partners. Could it be that the chase wasn't worth the prize?"

"You have no right to speak about mine and Elena's relationship," Damon hissed, "Why are you even here, huh? Go back to New Orleans and live whatever messed up life you have there."

Elijah nodded, "I plan to. However, I will be taking something will me that is _mine_."

Damon rolled his blue eyes, "And what would that be, Creepy?"

"Elena."

The younger vampire's response was instantaneous. His eyes darkened as his fangs elongated. All amusement had left the room and was filled with tension and anger.

"You can't have her," Damon growled possessively, "She's mine and she has been for awhile. I'm not giving her up just because you think you have some moronic, Original claim to her."

"I assure you, the claim is not moronic," the older man said in a calm tone, "Elena is mine. She always had been and always will be. Do you think it's merely a coincidence that the Petrovas flock to me? It's because we are drawn together. Fate and whatnot. I tried to allow Elena to live a normal life with whoever she chose, but being involved with you lot has shown me that you can't protect her."

"She's not Katherine, Elijah," Damon protested, "She's human now. She can't transition into being a vampire once she's taken the cure."

"There's always a loophole," Elijah reminded him, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Say that there is. Say that you kill Bonnie and Elena wakes up. What makes you think that she'll want to stay with you?" The younger man asked angrily, his temper getting the best of him, "She worked with you to kill Klaus; nothing more, nothing less. You're over a thousand years old and she's nineteen. _Nineteen_ , Elijah."

Elijah sighed. He hadn't wanted to reveal any unnecessary information, but it was apparent that the elder Salvatore wasn't going to give Elena up without a fight. "She's my mate."

Damon scoffed, "Mate? Those aren't real. If anyone was mates, it would be me and Elena, not you and Elena."

"In order for one to find their mate, one of them must be human," Elijah explained, somewhat bored of the younger vampire's ignorance, "I met Elena when she was still human and I recognized her as my mate. Although not a common occurrence, mates are indeed real. Why else do you think that Elena showed me unwavering loyalty? A part of her recognized me as her mate as well. Yes, she daggered me, but her conscious pestered her until she released me."

"That just says that she's prone to doing stupid things at times," Damon argued even though there was a doubt niggling in the back of his mind, "Most teenage girls do."

"That means little in the grand scheme of things."

The younger man snorted, "If you're thinking that she'll wake up and just fall in love with you, then you're in for a rude awakening. It took me _years_ and we're just now together."

"Did Katerina teach you nothing?" The Original sighed in exasperation, "Mates are not simply involved in a romantic aspect. It's being there for your mate in whatever capacity that they need you. I was her friend, her confidant, and her protector for a time. I never pushed for anything romantic, not until that afternoon in that dull town that Katerina managed to hide herself in. I knew it was Elena; I've been around a long time."

"I'm not letting you take her," Damon sighed, "She belongs here, with her friends-"

"Who will be dead when she awakens," Elijah protested, "The only ones remaining will be Stefan, Caroline, and yourself. She will lose Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric. She won't stay here and you know that."

"I don't give a fuck!" Damon yelled, "You're not taking her. She's staying here with me!"

Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, the Original came toe to toe with the younger vampire, "Let me be clear, I was not asking permission. I will be returning to New Orleans with Elena whether you like it or not. It's a mere courtesy that I'm leaving the Bennett witch alive. Now, either you tell me where Elena is or I tear apart this piss poor excuse for a town until I find her."

"She's in the Salvatore Crypt," a new voice answered from the doorway behind the two fighting vampires, "She was always meant to be a Salvatore, whether through my brother or myself. It was the only fitting and safe place to put her."

"Stefan, leave," Damon growled, not even sparing his brother a glance. His body was seemingly vibrating with barely concealed rage.

"I can't let him destroy the town, Damon," Stefan argued, "Elena will come back when she wakes up, anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Elijah smirked, turning to face the youngest man in the room, "But, I will allow you your delusions as long as I get what I want."

The room became tense again, both Salvatores trying to calm themselves as the Original appeared at ease. Elijah would get what he wanted regardless of what they said.

"You have one hour to bring me Elena," Elijah warned, looking between the brothers, "If you fail in that task, the Bennett witch dies. Do we understand each other?"

* * *

Once Elena's casket was loaded into the back of Elijah's SUV, he said his goodbyes to Mystic Falls. If Elena chose to return here after she awoke, then he would accompany her without question.

As he drove, his mind wandered to how Elena would accept everything that he had to say. He knew that he shouldn't have taken her but the thought of anything happening to her when she was unable to protect herself worried him greatly. He couldn't stand the thought of his mate being left alone in a crypt for the next sixty or so years. And what if Bonnie decided to move on and leave Mystic Falls? What if she died and no one knew Elena had awoken until it was too late? That was too much to bear.

Elijah's need to protect her was infinitely stronger than anything he had ever felt before. The mere thought of her injured in any way made every ounce of rage in his body bubble to the surface.

When he realized that she was his mate, he nearly took her as far away from everything supernatural as he could. He couldn't afford for her to get hurt. He wasn't lying when he told Damon that he would be there for her in any capacity that she needed him; as long as she was safe, he would deny his urges and be her friend if that's what she wanted.

But one thing was certain; he would never let her out of his sight again.

* * *

When Elijah arrived in New Orleans, he situated Elena's casket in one of the empty rooms in the Compound. He wanted her nearby just incase anything happened.

"What on earth of you doing?" Klaus asked as he walked in and noticed the coffin sitting precariously in the middle of the room. His eyebrow arched and his mouth quirked in amusement, "I thought it was my bit to cart people around in coffins? Taking a page out of my book, brother?"

Elijah sighed, "Niklaus, you're timing is impeccable as always."

"So, who's the stiff?"

Elijah's jaw ticked in anger. How dare he refer to his mate in such a disrespectful way? Reigning in his anger, he calmly looked at Klaus, "It's Elena. She…she was bewitched into a deep sleep until the Bennett witch dies."

"And why didn't you just leave her with her Salvatores? Surely they could look after her," Klaus reminded him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" The eldest asked in annoyance.

Giving Elijah a sheepish look, Klaus departed swiftly leaving Elijah and Elena alone. Slowly, he walked to the casket, kneeling beside it as he lifted the lid.

Elena looked just as beautiful as she always did. A black and navy dress clung to her body as her chocolate hair cascaded down her crossed arms. The only thing missing was her warm brown eyes staring back at him.

Reaching his hand into her coffin, he stroked her cheek softly, "You'll understand as soon as you wake up, _min kjære._ I promise you that I'll never leave you again."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Awful? Good beginning? Should I continue? Let me know in a review!**

 **~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The dream world wasn't anything like what Elena expected. Sure, she could travel through her memories and observe them, but it wasn't the same as actually interacting with people.

She thought that she'd miss Damon a lot more than she seemed to, but she had been separated from him before. She had grieved for him when she was sure that he wouldn't return and maybe that's why it had been easy for her to let go.

She didn't know how long she'd stayed in this coma state, but to her it felt like forever. She had been forced, out of boredom, to analyze her life and see how different outcomes would've effected her.

Her time with the Originals was where her mind seemed to gravitate most. How she had betrayed Rebekah's friendship by daggering her. How she had tried, and failed, to kill Klaus before knowing about the bloodlines. How she had practically signed all of the Originals' death certificates when she allowed Esther to take her blood. And how she killed Kol without a second thought.

She owed each of them an apology, but she knew it would never cross her lips. Only one Original would understand what she had done for the sake of her family and her friends and that was Elijah.

 _Elijah._

Something deep inside of her always stirred when she thought about the noble Original. Ever since she met him in that abandoned house she felt an indescribable pull to him. It wasn't logical, she knew that. But when she pretended to be Katherine and he kissed her. . .the world nearly spun off its axis.

After she had left that godforsaken little town, she had tried her best not to think about Elijah, or any Originals for that matter. Whenever she thought about him, something seemed to take over for her and she wasn't ready to deal with what that meant yet.

Sometimes Elijah's voice would flitter through her mind, giving her something new to look at instead of old memories. She wasn't sure how often it happened, but it always made her feel more peaceful in the large darkness that was her mind.

Sighing, Elena brought her thoughts back to her current predicament; she was stuck in a coma until Bonnie died.

And she hoped that Bonnie got to live a long, full life full of adventure and happiness. She didn't blame the witch for what had happened and she certainly didn't want Damon to kill her just so she could come back. No, Bonnie had sacrificed so much for Elena already and she wanted her to do what she truly wanted with her life.

Elena could do this. She could lay in a coffin until the time was right. And then she would reunite with her friends and, quite possibly, seek Elijah out. Even if it was just for an apology, she knew that she had to see him.

* * *

Sixty-four years had come and passed since Elijah took Elena's body from the less than competent Salvatores. He had protected her from every supernatural thing that had threatened the Compound in that time and he would do it as long as necessary. Allowing anything to happen to her was inexplicably out of the question.

He checked on Elena at least once a day despite what everyone told him to do. Sometimes he would just sit and hold her hand, but other times he would talk to her about what was happening in New Orleans. Every moment he spent with her seemed perfect even if she couldn't hear him. She had become a sort of confidant for him; he was always comforted greatly in her presence.

He would stroke her long dark hair and whisper sweet nothings until his heart was content. Occasionally he just needed the reassurance that she was indeed there and his waiting wasn't pointless.

Tonight was no exception. Elijah was sitting next to her casket with a book in hand, looking over at her still form every now and then. Klaus and Rebekah had since left him and his mate alone during the evenings, yet always made some sort of remark to his infatuation. But to Elijah it was anything but. It wasn't an infatuation that kept him anchored to Elena's side, it was love; plain and simple. He loved her and she had still yet to open her eyes.

His siblings knew nothing of how mating bonds worked and he refused to allow them to connect the dots with Elena. Rebekah, assuredly, would be beyond jealous that a baby vampire-er-human such as Elena had found her mate this early while she herself was still waiting after over a thousand years. And Klaus, well, Klaus would seek to form some sort of riff for his belief of love being a vampire's greatest weakness. But love wasn't, no. Love was a beautiful thing and when it was shared between the right people it was damn near unstoppable.

Smirking, he bent over her and placed a soft kiss to her temple, "It's a good thing that I'm a very patient man, isn't it, _min kjære_? You can have all the time you need; I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Elijah, I need your assistance out at the Bayou this morning," Klaus said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "The werewolves seem to believe that they have a fighting chance at ruling the Quarter."

Elijah sighed, sitting down at the table and grabbing the newspaper that sat atop it. Looking over at Klaus, he frowned slightly, "And why would you need my assistance? Surely you can scare the werewolves into submission or something to that effect."

The younger man pursed his lips, "I thought it would be wise to show a united front in times of what one could call an 'uprising'."

"Take Rebekah," Elijah answered, waving his hand in dismissal, "I'd prefer not to leave Elena alone if an _uprising_ is bound to happen."

"Damn Elena, Elijah!" Klaus roared, smacking his hand down on the kitchen counter, "She's in a bloody coma! She's not going anywhere until the Bennett witch dies and surely you've worked it out so you're the first to know. All you've done for the past half of this century is attend to that damned doppelganger!"

Elijah was across the kitchen in a flash, holding Klaus against the refrigerator by his throat. Trying to compose himself, he spoke through clenched teeth, "You will hold your tongue when you're speaking about my mate, Niklaus. I will not tolerate so much as an ill thought towards her. Do we understand each other, brother?"

Klaus' eyes widened at the word _mate_. Never had he come across a mated couple in his thousand years on earth. Klaus nodded as Elijah dropped his hand, "Are you sure that _she's_ your. . . _Mate_?"

"As sure as I've ever been of anything," the elder admitted softly, "That's why I'm protecting her instead of those poor excuses for vampires."

* * *

Elena's brow furrowed as she felt a weird pain in her chest. She hadn't actually felt anything in so long and she wasn't sure what to do.

It felt as if she was drifting someplace familiar, but she couldn't seem to form thoughts to express it.

The darkness around her slowly began to dissipate.

"Hello?" She called out into the recesses of her mind, "Is anyone there?"

She could hear voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. A fog was seeming to lift off of her, but her mind still seemed fuzzy.

A small light began to bloom through her vision, causing her to squint her eyes. Reaching out towards the unknown light, she suddenly felt herself catapulted into nothingness.

* * *

Elijah sighed into the empty parlor. Klaus and Rebekah had been asserting dominance against the werewolves in the Bayou for the past week. Since Hayley had left the Compound so many years ago, she had been rallying her Pack to take over the Quarter. But she would never succeed. Klaus only cared for Hope and if he had to destroy her mother to keep his daughter safe, then he would do it without blinking.

Hope was an unusual child to say the least. She had tapped into her magic at a young age and was proficient at using it to her advantage. After being taught properly by Freya, she learned to control most of it, but she still had an evil streak in her just like her father. Hope had stopped aging when she turned eighteen, but she didn't seem to mind. She broke away from her werewolf heritage and focused on her magic and she was currently living somewhere in France with Freya.

Freya had become more of a mother to Hope than Hayley was. The werewolf queen was too focused on her Pack and too focused on trying to gain Elijah's favor since Jackson died. She wanted to recapture what they had when she was pregnant, but Elijah never showed her interest again; Elena had his heart for as long as he was alive.

Normally, he would relish in the silence of the Compound, but something felt off. Nothing sounded wrong or looked out of place, but there was a sort of static in the air, causing his senses to be on high alert.

Deciding to check on Elena, he wandered upstairs allowing his feet to carry him to the side of her casket. Opening it, he sat next to her, pulling her hand into his.

"I can't wait for you to finally awaken, my love," Elijah murmured softly, stroking her chocolate hair with his free hand, "It's been too long since I've gazed into your beautiful eyes and I've been waiting so patiently."

A part of him was worried for how she would react when she finally awoke. Would she understand? Would she beg to return to Damon? Or would she run from New Orleans screaming? He had to admit that she didn't exactly have the best track record with his family, but he had long since forgiven her for the indiscretions she found herself in.

Elijah had accepted her into his life despite her faults and betrayals; Lord knows he was far from innocent. He had caused her so much pain and heartache. He had forgiven her, but could _she_ forgive _him_?

Furrowing his brows as his phone began to buzz in his suit pocket, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

 _Bonnie Bennett was admitted to the hospital under cardiac arrest._

He took a deep breath, "What does the doctor say?"

 _I'm sorry to inform you, but she was pronounced dead on arrival, Mr. Mikaelson._

His undead heart nearly stopped at the words. Taking a deep breath he steeled his voice, "Thank you for your help, Jason. You will be copensated for your service to me."

Hanging up his phone, he stared at Elena, willing her to finally awake. He took both of her hands in his and smiled, "Come on, dearest. It's time to join the real world again."

* * *

Elena's mind seemed to be going a mile a minute. Flashes of conversations she didn't remember having were flooding her mind and confusing her even further. She remembered Damon and Stefan, but her memories seemed to focus on another man all together. A man that had been by her side practically every day without fail. A man that had talked to her and kept her company despite her comatose state.

"Elena?"

She whirled around, shocked to come face to face with her best friend. Her lip trembled slightly at the implication of what this meant, "Bonnie?"

The witch ran to her, throwing her arms around her as she sobbed, "Oh, Elena. I was so worried that I wouldn't get to see you before I left. I-I didn't want to not say goodbye."

"If you're here, then that means. . ." Elena trailed off, pulling away from the embrace.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, eyes downcast as she wiped away her tears, "I'm dead. But my soul had to say goodbye before I went." She smiled a watery smile, "I got to live my life though, 'Lena. I got married and had a daughter and she had a daughter, too. And you best believe they know all about you! I made sure that they'll contact you when you wake up. They want to know you."

"Bonnie. . ." Elena sighed, "I can't intrude on your family's life. But I'll accept them if they reach out to me. I just never wanted to take your life away from you-"

"You didn't!" The witch cried, "I got to live my life and now it's your turn. But, I need to tell you something," pausing, she put her small hands on the brunette's shoulders, "You're not in the Salvatore Crypt. You're not even in Mystic Falls anymore."

Elena blinked in surprise, "What? Did Damon and Stefan-"

"No," Bonnie fiercely shook her head, cutting her off, "You're not with them anymore. A few days after you went into the coma, _he_ came for you. He needed to protect you because of what you are to him. And it's important that you stay with him. I can't say too much, but you can trust him."

"Who, Bonnie?"

" _Elijah_. Trust him, Elena. He would never hurt you and he's been taking care of you for all this time. You're important to him."

"Bonnie, I don't understand," Elena shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "He left. And he wasn't coming back. Why would he come back for me?"

"He cares about you, Elena. Trust him. I can't tell you more, but it's important." Bonnie stopped, looking over her shoulder into the darkness, "It's time for me to go. I love you, Elena. Be safe and enjoy your life, okay?"

The witch was a sniffling mess at this point and Elena embraced her. Holding her close, she whispered, "I love you, too, Bonnie. Thank you for giving me my life back."

And suddenly the witch was gone and Elena felt herself becoming bigger than she was before. She was finally free of the confines of her mind and she felt solid for the first time in years. She saw the same light that she had seen before and gradually walked towards it.

It was time for her to be happy again. And it was time for her to join the world.

* * *

Elijah waited with baited breath for his beloved to finally open her eyes. He stroked a few stray hairs away from her face and softly trailed his fingers down her delicate olive cheek with his free hand.

He gasped slightly when he felt her fingers twitch against his hand. Her eyebrows creased in what he could only assume was concentration and he couldn't help but smile.

Her deep brown eyes fluttered open and looked around the room curiously before settling on his figure.

"Elijah?" She asked raspily, her throat dry with effort.

He sighed in relief, cupping her cheek in his large hand, "Oh, _min kjære_ , I've been waiting so long for you."

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and for those who asked, min kjære means my darling/my dear in Norwegian.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Elena's eyes focused on the man beside her. Normally an Original so close to her would make her skin itch, but for some reason she knew that Elijah was no threat to her. An eerie calm seemed to settle over her as she gazed at him, trying so desperately to put together her thoughts in a coherent sentence.

The room she was I looked similar to those of the Salvatore Boarding House; expensive rugs, antique furniture, and a vibe that just screamed aged. She blinked owlishly as she took in her current state, noticing that she was in a coffin of all things.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she shook her head, "I don't remember…anything."

Elijah pursed his lips slightly, "You've been in a coma for the past sixty-four years. A warlock cursed your friend Bonnie and yourself and as a result you were put into a deep sleep until the time of your death."

She nodded feebly, her memory coming back in small wisps. She remembered bits and pieces of her goodbyes with her friends and instantly tears filled her eyes, "Bonnie's dead?"

He sighed sadly, his eyes taking on a look of pity, "She passed away earlier this evening from a heart attack. There was nothing the doctor's could do."

Elena felt tears wet her cheeks as she thought about her best friend. On one hand she was happy that Bonnie had gotten to live her life despite everything the supernatural world put her through, but on the other hand she was upset and saddened that she would never see her best friend again. Even though she and Bonnie hadn't always seen eye to eye, the witch was always there for her in her times of need.

He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks, cradling her face between his strong hands, "How are _you_ feeling, _min kjære_? I know that this is…a lot to take in right now in your current state and I apologize for that."

She stilled slightly at the feeling of his hands on her. He had only ever touched her intimately when he forced her into the caves and even that was a forced hug, more like a grab. Her heartbeat fluttered uncontrollably at his closeness, but she reined it in as she asked, "Am I still human?"

"Yes," Elijah answered with a small smile as he withdrew his hands, "Nothing affected that."

She nodded in relief, even though there was a pang of sadness deep inside her that she couldn't place. Where were her friends? Shouldn't they be here when she woke up? Surely Caroline and Stefan knew about Bonnie's death. And Damon.

 _Damon_.

"Where are my friends? Where's Damon?" Elena asked brokenly, "Didn't they know I was going to wake up?"

"I relieved the Salvatores of their duty when it became apparent that they could no longer tend to you correctly in your current state," he explained stiffly, his jaw tense, "I understand that they technically had no way to stop what happened, however, their matter of 'dealing with it' involved shutting you in their family crypt for the next sixty years. And I simply could not have that."

"Elijah…why do you even care what happens to me?" She asked quietly, "I mean, you and your family left Mystic Falls. You didn't bother coming back after I impersonated Katherine."

"Despite what you think, I've always held great affection for you; be it as a human or a vampire," Elijah smiled gently, "The thought of you rotting away in a crypt with no contact to the outside world and being subject to danger because of the cure that runs through your veins was not an option for me." He took her hand and squeezed it softly, "I won't get into specifics right now, but you are very important to me and I don't plan on letting you out of my site for a long while."

She snorted, "Important to you or Klaus?"

"Niklaus knows of what's happening and he knows that I will not allow him to take any of your blood for his hybrids," he growled, causing Elena to flinch slightly, "You are important to me and me alone. And I will make sure you're safe at whatever costs I deem necessary."

* * *

Elena thought on Elijah's words as he left her alone to reacquaint herself with the world. She stepped into his large bathroom and decided to scrub the past sixty-four years off of her skin.

As the water poured down on her, she could only think of what he meant by being important to him. Sure, she knew that the Original had a fondness for the doppelgangers, but surely that didn't extend to her. He had used her as a pawn to lure his brother from hiding and that was that.

Her mind wandered back to Damon and she couldn't help as her heart clenched uncomfortably. She knew that she had told him to live his life while she was gone, but the thought of him with another woman unsettled her greatly. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone, but that wasn't in his nature.

Sighing, she got out of the shower, wrapping a blush gray towel around her as she assessed her reflection. She didn't seem to look any different from the last time she saw herself, but her eyes did seem more hollow than they used to. Her brown hair was the exact same length and her skin was the same shade of gold that it had always been.

Brushing her hair quickly, she tied it up in a bun as she threw on what clothes Elijah had left for her. Sporting a black tank top and denim shorts, she opened the bathroom door and crept into the room.

Her stomach growled embarrassingly as she made her way down the stairs. She could smell food wafting through the air and she followed the scent hastily. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Elijah standing in front of the stove stirring something that smelt delicious.

"I hope you're hungry," he said teasingly without turning around, "I thought you might enjoy spaghetti. Please, take a seat and relax."

Elena listened to him and took a seat at the table in the corner on the kitchen. She impatiently waited for the food to be done and almost cried tears of happiness when he sat down a full plate in front of her. Ignoring how it was burning her mouth, she happily scarfed the food down, sighing in contentment as it filled her empty stomach.

"I know that we barely scratched the surface when we talked early," Elijah started as she finished her food, "Are there any questions that you have?"

Elena scrunched her face, adorably in his opinion, as she thought about what she wanted to know. Most of her questions had already been answered concerning the state she had been in. Finally she asked, "Can I go to Bonnie's funeral? I mean, I don't know where she lived now, but-"

"She stayed in Mystic Falls," he answered, "And yes, I think it would be beneficial to attend her funeral. You need closure on the matter."

"And does that mean I can see Damon, too?"

He stiffened visibly, his jaw ticking in annoyance, but he spoke calmly, "If that is what you wish, then yes. I won't deny you your freedom. You're more than welcome to _visit_ the Salvatores and your friend Miss Forbes should you choose."

Elena looked down, her world crumbling as she thought about the one person she would never see again. As she looked up at the Original, tears brimmed her eyes, "What about Jeremy? Is he still…alive?"

"Your brother had…an accident a few decades ago. He was in the hospital and one of the Salvatores gave him their blood, however the injuries were too severe. He died, but-"

"He came back," she whispered softly, small teardrops escaping her eyes as she smiled, "He's still alive."

Elijah nodded, "He's still alive and currently residing in Richmond with his daughter, Anna. His wife, April, passed away in the same accident that resulted in his transition. It was too late to save her."

She was an aunt. Smiling to herself, despite what happened to April, she couldn't believe that she was actually an aunt. She wanted to see Jeremy so badly and all she wanted to do was get back to Mystic Falls, even if she didn't intend on staying there.

"I want to go back," she told him, staring into his deep brown eyes, "I want to say my goodbyes and…then I think I want to come back here for a little while. I'll need time to figure out what I want to do, but I can't just leave without saying goodbye to my home."

Elijah nodded in consent, "We'll leave first thing in the morning. Bonnie's funeral is taking place the day after tomorrow, so we can go see your brother if you'd like."

"That would be great," she replied, a small dancing across her lips, "I'm ready to go home."

* * *

The plane ride had been awkward to say the least. Elijah had insisted that they fly first class to avoid being around other people, but when they arrived, the section had been empty.

"Aren't there other first class passengers?" Elena asked as she looked around the empty space, "I mean, surely others are coming, right?"

Elijah shrugged slightly, "It's not a very popular flight. Just sit where you'd like, I suppose."

Elena nodded and took a seat, watching as Elijah sat across the aisle from her. Something didn't feel right and she had a strange suspicion that _he_ had bought the other tickets just so no one would fly with them.

Currently, they waited at baggage claim for Jeremy to pick them up. Elena fidgeted with the sweater Elijah had bought her as she thought about seeing her brother for the first time in over sixty years. She knew that he was physically older than her know and she wondered if she would even recognize him.

Suddenly, a small girl with dark brown and clear blue eyes ran up to Elena, wrapping her small arms around her waist.

"Auntie Elena!" The girl squealed, staring up at her, "Grandpa said you were coming and I found you first!"

Staring at the girl, Elena could see remnants of Jeremy, but shouldn't his daughter be older by now? Questions swirled around in her head and she blinked away her confusion.

"Miranda!" A woman yelled from behind them, "What have I told you about running off like that? You know better, young lady."

Turning around, Elena came face to face with who she assumed was her _actual_ niece. She smiled slightly as she said, "You must be Anna, right?"

The brunette woman smiled, her brown eyes lighting up, "Wow, I never actually thought I'd get to meet you. Dad talked about you all the time, but I think I convinced myself that you weren't real. My daughter and I have only ever seen pictures and even those are older."

"Well, I'm real," Elena said awkwardly as the small girl disentangled herself and stood by Anna, "And I take it that she's your daughter?"

"Yeah," she smiled, reaching down and mussing the little girl's hair, "This is Miranda. My little miracle baby."

"Moooooom," Miranda said, drawing out the word in embarrassment.

Elena smiled, happy that her mother hadn't been forgotten completely. Looking around the airport, she tried to spot Jeremy, but she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for.

"Don't worry, he's just finding a place to park the car," Anna said softly, noticing how Elena was looking around nervously, "I can see where my dad gets his reactions from. He's almost always fidgeting somehow."

Elijah, too, had noticed this and he quietly stood beside her as his arm wound around her waist in support. Despite her initial reluctance at the seemingly innocent gesture, Elena leaned into him slightly, happy to have some sort of support.

"Sorry that it took so long, Anna. The parking lot was crazy. Is she-" Jeremy stopped as his eyes landed on Elena for the first time in sixty-four years.

Elena couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. Jeremy looked older, that was for certain, but he still looked like her little brother that she had done everything to protect. Faint lines creased his eyes and he was no longer the gangly boy he once was. No, he was a man who had a child and had gotten to watch her grow into a woman.

"'Lena?"

Rushing to him, Elena threw her arms around him and held him close as she sobbed into his neck, "Oh, Jer! I thought that I'd never get to see you again."

Jeremy pulled back, holding her by her shoulders as he looked her over, "It's kinda creepy that I'm older than you now," he laughed before hugging her again.

"Shut up."

* * *

"So, you're going to Mystic Falls for Bonnie's funeral, right?" Jeremy asked after they had finished dinner. Only Elena and Elijah remained at the table with him as Anna had left to give Miranda a bath before bed.

The drive from the airport hadn't been long, but it had been filled with questions from Miranda and even a few from Anna. Elena answered them as much as she could as she took in what Richmond looked like now. Elijah had sat next to her and she had gripped his hand as soon as the questioning started. He offered a sort of calm that she needed, but she was still unsure why.

"Yeah," Elena answered, calling her mind back to the present, "I need to at least see her and pay my respects. Is, uh, anyone else going to be there?"

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, "Well, she married Matt and had a daughter with him. I think her name's Lucy after Bonnie's cousin-"

"Bonnie married Matt?" Elena asked incredulously, "I didn't see that one coming."

"No one did," Jeremy laughed, shaking his head slightly, "So, Lucy and her daughter will probably be there. I assume Caroline will be as well."

She sighed, knowing where the shift in conversation was going to go as soon as she opened her mouth, "Who's…dead, Jer? I need to know so I don't ask the wrong questions and-"

She broke off. The thought of the friends she had once considered family being dead was a lot to take in. Elijah reached under the table and offered his hand silently and she took it gratefully, drawing strength from his casual demeanor.

Jeremy pursed his lips as he nodded shortly, "Matt died about fifteen or so years ago, he was a shot at a robbery gone wrong. Tyler died a few years ago, natural causes. Ric, well, Ric was turned a few years after Elijah took you. He didn't want you to be alone when you came back."

She wiped away a few tears that had managed to stray. Matt and Tyler had been her friends since she was a child and it honestly hurt knowing that she would never see them again. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and whispered, "And… _them_?"

"Damon and Stefan left a few years after everything happened, but they moved back earlier this year since everyone that recognized them had died," Jeremy said, shrugging slightly, "Caroline had went with them for awhile, but as far as I know she's been with Enzo for the past few decades. Ric is with them, too. But everyone's back now for Bonnie's funeral."

Elena's heart sunk. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with either Salvatore for a little while longer, but she was a big girl. She could be an adult about this and she would be. She smiled weakly, "Okay. So, we'll leave for Mystic Falls tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but, 'Lena…" Jeremy fumbled, trying to find the right words, "Damon's different. His mom ran off after everything that happened with you and, I guess, the pain of losing her and you all at once kind of had a bad effect on him."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "What happened?"

Jeremy sighed, "He turned off his humanity."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter. I know that some of you want Elejah to get together RIGHT NOW, but I like when they seem to have more of a budding romance. I assure you, they will be together though :)**

 **For those of you waiting for my Finn/Elena oneshot, I've actually decided to write a new story based around them and it should be out in a few weeks or so.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Mystic Falls had hardly changed when they arrived. Elena had expected that in her absence of sixty years the town must've changed somewhat and she was wrong. The same stores still lined the streets and the town still gave off the same rustic vibe it always had.

"Are you all right?" Elijah murmured in her ear as his arm wound around her waist protectively, "We don't have to be here-"

"I want to be here," She whispered, cutting him off, "It's my home." She turned to look at him with a sad smile on her face, "And it's your home, too. Besides, I don't want to stay here for too long. I just want to see my friends and pay my respects…"

"We can stay as long as you wish, lovely Elena," he said quietly.

Something about the way he said her name had always given her butterflies. She wasn't sure why she was so comfortable around him, but she knew that he would never hurt her. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted Damon or Stefan and that bothered her slightly. How could a man that had betrayed her more times than she could count have her trust so explicitly? She didn't even mind when he had his arm around her waist or when he took her arm in his. Everything with Elijah just felt…natural.

She looked around and spotted the Mystic Grill, a genuine smile gracing her face, "I'm kind of hungry. Do you mind if we get some food?"

Elijah shook his head and unwound the arm around her waist, looking down at his watch, "Your brother and Anna said that they would bring Miranda soon. You could text them and tell them to meet us there instead."

"Good idea," she said, whipping out her phone and sending Jeremy a text to meet them at the Grill. Smiling, she turned and grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him along with her.

Walking into her teenage hangout hit her with an unpleasant wave of nostalgia. She and Caroline and Bonnie had spent so many aimless nights sitting in the booths and planning out their futures while gorging themselves on cheese fries. She half expected to see Matt come up to them and offer to seat them and her heart clenched painfully. She'd never see Matt again. He'd never hug her or reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Elijah noticed the change of her demeanor immediately. She had gone from carefree and happy to cautious and antsy. She looked as if she would flee the restaurant at any moment and that worried him. He scanned the surroundings quickly, making sure nothing had spooked her before he once more wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him slightly. Ducking his head down, he quietly said, "We don't have to be here, Elena. We can go somewhere else."

She was tempted to take his offer, but shook her head instead, "I can do this. I'll have to do it eventually and there's no time like the present, right?" She turned her head and looked into his deep brown eyes, worry still etched slightly on her features.

He couldn't help but notice how breathtaking she was in that moment. Her eyes may have been scared, but determination replaced any hint of worry. She was brave and she was strong and she wanted to prove it. Smiling softly, he nodded before leading her to a more secluded booth in the back of the Grill. He could deny her nothing.

Elena sat down and continued her appraisal of the Grill. It had changed, yet it was still the same. Newer sports mementos had been added here and there, but the décor was still familiar and comforting.

A waitress had stopped by and took their drink orders, but Elena was so busy within her own thoughts that Elijah had ordered for her.

"Elena…What's troubling you?" He asked gently, not wanting to pry on her personal thoughts.

She sighed, swirling the straw around in her glass of water before she looked up at him, "I guess I thought that I'd still get to say goodbye to all of my friends. Being here…is hard. I keep looking around expecting to see Matt with a tray of food or Tyler walking in from football practice and it _just won't stop_." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she admitted her feelings, "Bonnie and I could talk about anything and she's not here anymore. She _died_ because of me. I'm alone and it _hurts_. It physically feels like a part of myself is missing and I don't know how to get it back and-"

"Stop," he said in a firm voice as he tried to mask the feelings that she was projecting onto him. He could feel her pain as if it was his own and he was having a hard time dealing with it. Mates were a difficult thing to understand and, while he tried to channel her feelings elsewhere, they seemed to come back with a vengeance each time. Talking a deep breath, he steeled his voice, "Bonnie did not die because of you. She lived a long, full life and she'd want you to do the same. You shouldn't be suffering from survivor's guilt; you let her live and now it's your turn."

* * *

Jeremy, Anna, and Miranda had arrived a little while later, giving Elena time to collect herself and her rampant feelings. Once she felt that she had a better handle on herself, she had noticed that Elijah had visibly relaxed as well. She pondered over why he would be so in tune with her, but she supposed that it wasn't anything new; he had always been ineptly linked to her emotions in the past.

"So, I've got all the hotel rooms set," Jeremy said, pulling Elena from her thoughts as she looked at him, "I figured the girls could share a room and Elijah and I could bunk together."

Elena fidgeted slightly, not sure why that felt wrong to her. Her brow furrowed for a moment, "I-I think I'd feel better if Elijah and I shared a room. And then we'd all be protected just in case."

"In case of what?" Jeremy asked, his eyes widening as his mind tried to come up with a scenario where it was actually a good idea for his sister and an Original to be alone all night.

"I believe she's worried that a certain man might show up and cause trouble knowing that she's back in town," Elijah answered, his voice remaining as detached as it could when he spoke of the elder Salvatore. He had no qualms about ripping out Damon's heart, but he didn't want to upset Elena.

"That's fine with me," Anna spoke up, noticing her father's rigidness. She smiled and tried a different approach when he seemed to not budge, "You know Miranda can't sleep without you reading her a bedtime story anyway."

Jeremy smiled back, looking at his granddaughter, "I guess you're right, Anna." He looked over at Elijah, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke in his stern-big-brother voice, "No funny business though. You're like a thousand or something and she's technically still a teenager."

"You're a thousand?!" Miranda squealed, dropping her fork on her plate with a loud clank. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she regarded Elijah with a newfound fascination, "Whoa!"

* * *

"Which bed do you want?" Elena asked, looking at the two identical beds in the room.

Elijah set their bags down and shrugged his shoulders, "Either will be more than sufficient. Pick whichever you'd like."

She sighed at how agreeable he was before collapsing onto the bed nearest to the door. Honestly, the last thing she wanted to do was sleep, having slept sixty years of her life away, but her body was demanding rest. Her eyes fluttered softly as she watched Elijah move meticulously around the room: closing the curtains, turning off the lights, and unpacking their bags. Normally, she would be weirded out that he was touching her clothes, especially her _intimate_ items, but she trusted him. He wouldn't take advantage like that and besides, they were just _clothes_.

* * *

Once Elijah had finished, they lay in the dark. Elena couldn't seem to get her mind off of what tomorrow would bring. Her heart ached at seeing her friends again. She knew that seeing Caroline would be fine; they would reunite as if nothing had ever happened. And seeing Stefan would be a little awkward, but they were on good terms when she had said goodbye to him.

However, Damon was another story. She had never truly seen him without his humanity and she wasn't sure that she'd want to. But, she was human now. She knew that she needed to end things with him and go and live a normal human life. As much as her mind was telling her to stay away from him, her heart was telling her that she at least owed him an explanation for doing what she was about to do.

Sighing into the darkness, she rolled onto her side, facing Elijah's bed, "Elijah?"

"Yes, lovely Elena?" He answered immediately, his voice soft with patience.

She fidgeted slightly, trying to collect her thoughts, "How come…how come Damon didn't come after me when you…took me?" The question had been nagging at her all day, but she wasn't brave enough to ask him to his face. She didn't want to offend him or make him think that she was ungrateful for protecting her for so long.

Elijah had been meaning to tell her of her current status as his mate, yet the timing had been off since she awoke. He didn't want to thrust that _responsibility_ on her until she had settled back into the land of the living and had time to deal with the deaths of her friends. Sighing, he admitted part of the truth in a hushed voice, "I felt that the Salvatores couldn't protect you as I could. I didn't want your wellbeing being jeopardized in any way possible."

"But…the last interaction before I went into the coma was when we were in Willoughby. And you thought I was…Katherine."

He nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling, "I'm aware. And I'm sure that you're aware that I hold you in very high regards. I would have never forgiven myself if I found out that something had happened to you in your condition due to either Salvatore's idiocy."

"Oh." Of course he held her in high regards; she looked like Katherine and he had _loved_ her. He was simply protecting her because she and his beloved shared the same face.

"What're you thinking about?" Elijah murmured softly, pulling her from her little pity party.

"Just thinking," she answered vaguely, "Nothing important."

"You do realize that you are indeed human again, correct?" He asked rhetorically, "I can hear your heartbeat, Elena. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. Tell me the truth, please."

"Did you protect me because I look like her?" She whispered, her insecurities breaking through her small voice. She hadn't meant to sound so pitiful, but Stefan and Damon had always compared her to Katherine, what if Elijah was, too?

Suddenly, the bedside lamp flickered on and Elijah was perched on the foot of her bed, staring at her intently. She jumped, but quickly steadied her breathing once more.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" He asked firmly, his eyes showing an emotion she couldn't place.

She sighed, "Because Stefan and Damon-"

"I thought we settled that they were idiots," he mused to himself before speaking in a more sure voice, "Elena, I've been alive for a long time. I have encountered all three doppelgangers and have never confused you with Katerina. She may have been a loving girl at one point in her life, but that time has long since passed. She has shown that she cannot keep her humanity intact when faced with challenges, but _you_ can. You've been through much more than she has and you have faced every obstacle with a brave face for the love of your family."

Elijah knew the second he laid eyes on her that she was different from her predecessors. When he found her in that dirty abandoned house, she was reasonably afraid, yes, but she had tried to negotiate him for the sake of her own life and to keep him away from Mystic Falls. She had been willing to trust that damned elixir that he had procured for Katerina so many centuries ago. She had been willing to trust _him_.

"You have never been Katerina to me," he smiled slightly, "You have always been Elena. Sweet, beautiful, lovely Elena."

Her mind was trying to process his words. He seemed as if he genuinely cared for her and, looking back, she understood that it had to be true. They had betrayed each other, yes, but always for the right reasons. Reasons that the other always came to understand. Both of them would do anything for their families, regardless of the consequences.

"Elijah…" She started, trying to steel her nerves, "I need to know why you took me from Damon. He and I were dating and, by extent, that means that he should have been responsible for me. Well, my body."

Elijah fought to suppress a growl that was threatening to rip itself free of his chest. He didn't like being reminded of _his_ mate's previous partners. Controlling his emotions he spoke, "I will answer your questions once we arrive home. I think it's best that you focus on the here and now."

Elena could sense that he was hiding something, but she didn't want to push him. She knew how Elijah could be when he became angry and she didn't want to piss off an Original tonight. She nodded her head before reaching over and switching off the light, "Goodnight, Elijah."

He sat on the edge of her bed until he heard her breathing even out. Even in the dark, he could see her perfectly; her mahogany hair was splayed beautifully against the stark white pillow, her pink lips pouting slightly, and her eyelashes leaving a dark shadow against her soft cheeks. He reached out unconsciously and stroked her hair back from her face, watching in fascination as she nuzzled against his touch in her sleep.

He was sure that a part of her recognized him as her mate as well, even if it was only subconscious at this point. Getting up, he ducked down briefly and placed a soft kiss against her forehead as he whispered, "Sleep well, _min kjære._ I'll still be here when you wake. I'll always be here."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter...are you guys still interested or should I wrap this up in a few chapters?**

 **Also, my Finn/Elena story will be posted later today...check it out if you please. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Elena fidgeted with the black silk of her dress. She didn't recognize anyone at the funeral besides Jeremy and the man by her side. Elijah had gone above and beyond to make sure she was more than comfortable despite everything that was happening today. She gripped his hand tightly in her own, gaining strength from him as they waited in the church for the services to begin.

"Caroline just called," Jeremy said as he walked back to the pew that she was occupying, "She and Enzo are almost here. Do you want to meet them outside?"

Elena turned to Elijah who nodded reassuringly, "You can do whatever you'd like, my dear. I'll support you either way."

"Okay," she whispered softly before standing and pulling the Original with her. He wound his arm around her waist and guided her outside of the church. Her eyes blinked against the sunlight as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

A red Porsche pulled up to the church and out stepped a bombshell blonde in high stilettos. Her blue eyes fell on Elena and she squealed, "Elena!"

Elijah could sense Elena's anxiety skyrocketing and he rubbed her hip softly as he whispered in her ear, "It's all right, Elena. You don't need to worry."

The brunette nodded slightly as Caroline made her way over. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at her best friend, "You look great, Care."

Elijah graciously relinquished her waist as Caroline pulled Elena into a hug. She pulled back and held her at arms length, looking her over intently, "I've missed you so much! We have so much catching up to do! Like, you know I was dating Stefan and, well, that totally blew up in my face. And then Enzo was being so damn persistent and sweet and I just _had_ to give in! We've been together for like, I don't know," she looked over at her British counterpart and gave him a thoughtful look, "A few decades at least, right?"

Caroline continued to prattle on as Elena zoned out. How could the blonde still be this bubbly when her other best friend was lying in a coffin? Today was supposed to be about remembering and celebrating Bonnie's life, nothing more.

"Miss Forbes," Elijah interrupted politely, placing his hand on the small of Elena's back, "Perhaps you and Elena could catch up another time. I'm sure we'll have time to see you tomorrow."

Caroline blinked owlishly before pursing her lips, "Fine."

Elena looked at Elijah gratefully before turning back to her best friend, "I'm glad you came, Caroline. I know that you and Enzo weren't even in the country when you found out about Bonnie…I'm sure she's glad you're here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," the blonde said softly, her gaze defrosting from Elijah's scolding, "I've missed you so much, 'Lena."

She smiled slightly, "I missed you, too."

"The funeral's about to start," Jeremy said, walking out and looking at the new couple, "Nice to see you, Caroline, Enzo."

Elena waited for a second until Jeremy, Caroline, and Enzo had gone inside. She looked at Elijah and took his hand in hers as she whispered, "Just don't let go, okay? I…I don't think I can do this without you."

He lifted her hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss across her delicate knuckles, "Never, _min kjære."_

* * *

"Bonnie Kathleen Bennett was a pillar of our community," the pastor said as he stood at the front of the church, "She was a beloved wife, mother, and grandmother who lived a full life."

Elena clutched Elijah's hand tightly, earning a strange look from Caroline. Jeremy all but ignored his sister's action, having gotten used to Elijah's and Elena's weird dynamic. She tuned out the pastor's voice in attempt to gain control over her emotions. She knew that if she listened to everything that he had to say that she would start crying and she didn't think that she'd have the strength to stop.

People began standing and making a line towards Bonnie's coffin. Elena breathed deeply as she stood and got in line, wanting to see her best friend one last time. The people before her weren't shy with their tears by any means, but Elena tried to hold it in as she gazed inside the wooden box.

Bonnie looked almost like Sheila; her face was lined with graceful wrinkles and her hair still had color with the mixed in grey. She was still beautiful and Elena allowed a single tear to fall as she whispered, "Thank you for everything you did for me. You were the best friend I could've ever asked for. I love you, Bonnie."

Elijah's arm was around his mate's waist as he held her close. She squeezed the witch's hand gently before nodding to Elijah as he led her away.

When the last of the people were done with their goodbyes, the pallbearers carried the coffin from the church and into the surrounding cemetery. Elena watched from afar as the coffin was lowered into the ground, smiling slightly at the thought of her friend finally being in peace.

Elijah's phone buzzed and he slipped it out of his pocket before looking regretfully at the brunette, "Dearest, this will just take a second. Will you be all right alone for a few moments?"

She nodded, "Of course. Take your time."

He placed a soft kiss to her temple before answering his phone and walking back towards the church.

Elena watched as the last of the dirt was put onto Bonnie's coffin before walking towards a familiar place in the cemetery. Her feet took her to the graves that she hadn't seen in over sixty years and a pang of guilt hit her.

"Hi mom, hi dad," she whispered as she looked down at her parents' headstones, "I know it's been awhile, but I've been…preoccupied." She sighed and sat down gingerly on the dirt as she looked over at the other two headstones, "I can't believe it's been so long since I saw all of you. I was hoping that when I was…sleeping I would get to see you guys again. I waited for it, but it didn't happen. Sometimes it feels like so long ago that I'm not sure what's my memories and what I've made up to make myself feel better."

The air shifted behind her slightly and she looked around trying to decipher the reasoning. Nothing looked suspicious, shrugging to herself, she let her fingertips glide along her mom's headstone, "I love you," she said before looking at the collection of graves, "I love all of you. Thank you for everything you did for me. You all…sacrificed yourself for me in one way or another. I'll always be grateful for that."

Elena stood up and dusted the dirt from her dress and giving a lingering look to the graves. Sighing, she turned around and nearly gasped as icy blue eyes met her own.

"You're _here_ ," Damon said in awe, his eyes wide as he took in every bit of his former love.

She could see how cold his eyes were when he didn't have his humanity. He gazed at her as if a predator would; sizing her up and determining if he should devour her or not.

His humanity was threatening to break through the surface. He had waited _so long_ to see her again and hold her in his arms that the pain was almost unbearable. He saw the apprehension in her features and it puzzled him. She should want to throw herself in his arms and kiss him, not be scared of him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before he spoke pleadingly, "Say something, baby. Anything. Please."

Elena looked down guiltily as she whispered, "What do you want me to say, Damon?"

He closed his eyes the minute she said is name. It was as if an angel was calling him. His angel, _his_ Elena. He closed the space between them and took her small face in his large hands, not noticing when she shied away slightly. He searched her gaze for any sense of hope, "I waited so long for you, baby. You don't understand how much it hurt for me to be away from you. I…flipped my switch because I couldn't cope. I couldn't exist in a world where you weren't with me."

She nodded, "I know, Damon…"

He wildly looked at her, sensing her resignation at his touch, "We can be together now, baby. We don't have to worry about anyone disapproving about our relationship. I've been yours all this time, I've always been yours."

Her eyes scanned the cemetery for Elijah, but came up empty. She wasn't sure why, but she needed him right now. She always felt stronger and more in control when he was around and she desperately needed that.

* * *

Elijah could feel his mate's panic from across the cemetery. He quickly ended the call and sought her out, careful not to use his vampire speed. Her scent brought him to the other area of the cemetery and his eyes zeroed in on a raven-haired vampire.

Snarling slightly, he sped to her and watched as she relaxed visibly.

"Elijah," she murmured in relief.

Damon stiffened as his hands fell limply from her face. He turned around and faced the Original, a sneer on his face, "I should've known you'd be here. You'd never let her out of your sight, would you?"

"Mr. Salvatore," Elijah greeted as he walked to Elena, wrapping his arm around her small waist protectively, "A pleasure as always."

Elena curled into his side instinctively. Rationally, she knew that Damon wasn't a threat, not truly. But a certain part of her that she couldn't identify knew that she needed Elijah to protect her right now.

Damon watched their silent exchange with building rage. The happiness that was beginning to bubble through was replaced with jealousy. He didn't want anyone touching _his_ girl, especially some creepy Original. Growling, he grabbed Elena's arm and yanked her away from Elijah, shaking her slightly as he hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you, Elena? He's an _Original_! He can't be trusted!"

Elena flinched at his tone, trying to remove her arm from his grasp, "He's been protecting me! He's been watching over me and-"

"He fucking _took_ you from me!" The blue-eyed man yelled in frustration, "I was supposed to protect you, not him! You're my girlfriend, Elena. Not his."

She winced as he gripped her arm tighter and it didn't go unnoticed by Elijah. He took a step forward and calmly placed his hand over Damon's, "I suggest you let go of her, Mr. Salvatore. Otherwise I assure that this won't end well for you."

"You don't have any claim to her," Damon scoffed, "I don't give a damn about what you said before; I'm not giving her up and that's final."

Elijah was done with warnings. He squeezed the younger vampire's wrist until it made a sickening snap. Damon quickly released Elena and held his injured hand. The Original pursed his lips as he looked at him with disdain, "I will _not_ tolerate insolence in my presence. I'm an Original; show a little respect."

Elena's brows furrowed in confusion as she thought of Damon's words. Turning to Elijah, she spoke in a small voice, "What does he mean by 'what you said before'?"

Damon snorted, "What? He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Elena-"

"He claims that you're _his mate_ , Elena," Damon said distastefully, his mouth twisted in a grimace, "That's why he took you from me. He wanted you for himself and he threatened to destroy the town unless I handed you over."

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she processed the new information. She could only surmise that that was why he hadn't answered any of her questions yet; he wasn't sure how to approach the whole _mate_ subject. For some reason, she didn't feel as freaked out as she should be. Elijah was taking care of her, it's not as if he'd forced himself on her or anything. They were friends and she trusted him inexplicitly.

"Elena, I can explain," Elijah started slowly, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

She shook her head before looking at Damon, "I don't care what he did or what he threatened. He…he took care of me. He made sure I was safe. And he was the first person I saw when I woke up. You were going to leave me in a _crypt_ , Damon. You were just going to forget about me as long as Bonnie was still alive. Did you know that I could here some of the things that were going on around me while I was sleeping?"

Damon shook his head as Elijah's eyes widened. She surely couldn't remember him spending time with her, could she?"

Elena turned and gave Elijah a soft smile, "I know you sat with me. I know you talked to me and read to me. I could _hear_ your voice in my head and it helped me make sense of everything somewhat. I didn't feel as alone as I felt when I first fell asleep. He _helped_ me."

"He wouldn't let us anywhere near you!" Damon yelled, his voice laced with regret, "Don't you think I wanted to get to you?"

"Just so you could lock me up again?" She sighed, looking down at her hands, "He was the only one there when I woke up. Stefan wasn't there. Caroline wasn't there… _you_ weren't there. He stayed with me threw everything, Damon. I don't care about whatever the mate stuff means because he's never forced me into anything. He's been helping me with my emotions and feelings since I woke up. And I know he'd never pressure me to do something I didn't want or wasn't ready for."

"Don't come back to me when he breaks you heart, Elena," Damon said nastily, "I won't wait around like I did with Stefan. We're done if you leave with him."

Elena approached her former love slowly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before she pulled away, "We were done the second my body was put in that coffin."

Damon pulled away from her and disappeared before her human eyes could follow. Sighing she turned towards Elijah again, watching the worried look on his face. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Elijah was surprised to say the least, but he embraced her back, holding her small body close to his. His nose nestled against her hair and he breathed in her lovely scent. Sighing, he softly spoke, "I'll explain everything, dearest. Whenever you ask."

Pulling away slightly, she looked up at him with warm brown eyes, "Take me home, Elijah. I'm ready to go home."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kind of a remnant from last chapter; so here's the overflow! I hope this answers some of your questions.**

 **Also, Jeremy is roughly in his forties (when he was turned), Anna is in her late forties, and Miranda is eight.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Elena!" A woman's voice called from behind the couple.

Elijah and Elena had barely begun to make their way to Jeremy's car when they were stopped by a young woman that made Elena's heart clench.

Elena offered a small smile as the woman came to a stop in front of them. She noticed how her eyes were a beautiful blue color and her skin was a few shades darker than her own, she looked to be about in her late forties. Steeling her voice, she said, "You must be Lucy."

The woman's, Lucy, eyes opened widely as she nodded, "How did you know?"

"The eyes," Elena said softly, remembering how beautiful Matt's eyes were, "You have your father's eyes."

"I do," Lucy nodded with a sad smile, "He talked about you a lot; they both did."

Elijah gave her waist a squeeze before excusing himself from the conversation. He knew they had a lot to talk about and he didn't want to intrude on their personal moment.

"So, that's Elijah, right? The Original?" Lucy asked, watching Elijah's retreating from.

Elena nodded, "Yeah. He's been really great since I woke up. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him."

They stood in silence for a few moments, both of them full of awkward questions and even fewer answers. Lucy finally broke the tension, saying softly, "She loved you a lot. She used to tell me about how when she was gone, I'd get to meet my Aunt Elena. Dad was smitten with you, too, but that's probably because you two dated. I…I know he wanted to be here when you finally woke up."

Elena nodded, wiping away the tears that had cascaded down her cheeks, "I'm really sorry about your mom. Wow, it feels so weird to call Bonnie a mom…I guess I always thought that I would die before I saw it, but the proof is standing right in front of me."

"She never wanted to be a mom," Lucy admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders, "She and Dad kind of had me on accident. When they found out she was pregnant, he married her and they stayed together no matter what."

"Matt was a good guy," the brunette said quietly, "He always wanted a big family. He wanted to stay in Mystic Falls and be close to his family. I'm glad that he got what he wanted."

"I never knew a lot about their friends, seeing as most of them were supernatural. When that warlock from the Gemini Coven put you to sleep, the vampires flocked away," Lucy said, gazing out at the cemetery, "I've never really dealt with them, except for your brother. But now, since you're back, so are _they_."

"Who?" Elena asked, her eyes widening at how venomously Lucy ended her sentence.

"The Salvatores," Lucy spat, "My mother said never to trust either of them after what happened to you. She said that if they ever came back to make sure they regretted it."

Elena sighed, "Stefan and Damon are…not the best people, but they're not bad people. They'll probably leave soon anyway. I don't think they plan on sticking around now that…now that I'm back."

"Because you're with the Original?"

She blushed, looking down, "I'm not _with_ him, he's just helping me out. It's hard trying to get used to a world that you haven't seen in over sixty years."

* * *

After her talk with Lucy, Elena wandered around the cemetery a bit more. Elijah had another call and she assured him that she would be fine. Damon had left anyway, the threat was gone.

"Oh my God, Stefan, no!" Caroline screeched, causing Elena to turn and look wide eyed at the pair who seemed to be arguing.

"Please, Care," Stefan pleaded, his eyes frantic.

Elena walked over to them slowly, her curiosity piqued. Stefan held his body in a way that screamed unstable and Caroline looked as if she were about to snap his neck to put him out of his misery.

"We've been apart for forty years. _Forty years_ , Stefan!" Caroline yelled, the veins beneath her eyes pulsing faintly, "I'm with Enzo! I love Enzo. You and I were _horrible_ together. And it's never happening ever again!"

"Is everything okay over here?" Elena asked cautiously, her eyes trained on Stefan's form. Something about him seemed familiar and not in a good way. She wasn't sure what his problem was.

Caroline looked over to Elena warningly, "Elena, stay where you are. Stefan's not himself right now."

"Elena?" Stefan said softly, his eyes glimmering, "You're awake…"

"You need to go, Stefan," Caroline said firmly, "There's too many humans here. You can't be around them."

Elena's eyes widened and she blurted, "You're drinking human blood?"

"Auntie Elena!"

Elena paled as she heard Miranda's voice calling to her. Turning around, she saw the little girl running towards her, not caring about what was happening between the two vampires and the human.

Miranda ran as fast as she could, trying to reach Elena before Anna could scold her for running off. As she got closer, she tripped on one of the fallen headstones, causing her to fall forward and squeal as she hit the grass.

Elena jogged over to her, kneeling by her side and moving her into sitting position, "Are you okay, Miranda?"

The little girl looked up and had tears in her eyes as she whimpered, "No…my leg hurts."

Looking down, she saw that Miranda had scraped her knee against a piece of hard cement. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of blood trickling down the child's leg. Turning around slightly, she saw Stefan's nose flair before his eyes zeroed in on Miranda's cut.

Scooping the little girl into her arms, Elena shielded her, but Stefan was faster. Elena threw up an arm to try to protect herself and her niece, but he took that as an invitation as his fangs sunk into her arm instead.

"ELIJAH!" Caroline and Elena screamed at the same time, begging that the Original was in earshot.

The blonde flashed over to Stefan, ripping him off of her and tearing the brunette's skin in the process. Elena yelled in pain, but held on tight to Miranda as the girl sobbed against her. She tucked her wounded arm underneath her dress, hoping to distract Stefan from the new blood flow.

Before she could realize what was happening, Elijah had appeared and taken control of Stefan. With a smooth twist of his wrist, Stefan was laying in a heap on the cemetery floor.

"Get him out of here," Elijah demanded, looking at Caroline, "If I see him again, I will not hesitate to remove his heart from his chest."

Caroline gulped, but nodded and picked Stefan up before flashing away.

Elijah was on his knees in front of Elena, not caring about the damage to his expensive suit as he looked her over intently. His eyes were wide and she had never seen him this close to panic, "Are you hurt? Either of you? I can smell blood…"

She looked sheepish for a moment before she lifted her arm from under her dress. She heard him hiss as he took her arm gingerly in his hands, his eyes running over how her flesh had become ravaged and it literally looked as if a bite had been taken out of her.

"I should have killed him," Elijah muttered darkly, his eyes turning black momentarily before he reined in his emotions. Taking off his suit jacket, he ripped it into wide strips and tied a few of them around Elena's wound to stop the bleeding. Once he was satisfied, he stood, taking both Elena and Miranda in his strong arms easily.

Elena was still holding a scared and sobbing Miranda to her chest and she looked up at Elijah with gratitude, "Thank you."

* * *

"How are you feeling, _min kjære_?" Elijah asked softly, sitting next to Elena on the hotel bed.

After getting to Jeremy, who had taken Miranda gratefully, he realized that Elena was hurt. Without hesitating, he bit into his wrist and offered it to her and she accepted. They had all decided to leave after that, not wanting to risk any more incidents.

She shrugged slightly, "I'm okay, I guess. I…I just thought today would go _much_ differently. I mean, Stefan's on human blood again and he still can't control it." She sighed and looked to Elijah hopelessly, "It's been over sixty years, will he ever learn to control it."

He regarded her seriously for a moment, before speaking the truth, "I have come across many Rippers in my travels. From…my experience, no. They never learn how to control it. In the early sixteen hundreds, if a vampire became known as a Ripper, the penalty was death. My family ruled with a firm hand; we couldn't risk exposure."

"So, technically, Stefan should be killed?" Elena asked quietly, her eyes locked on her hands in her lap, "You should have killed him?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, "But I won't. He means something to you and I don't wish to cause you pain."

She nodded, understanding. Having to compel a bunch of humans to forget a single would be more fuss than necessary. The logical part of her knew that Stefan would never truly remain on the 'bunny diet', but she also didn't want him to die.

"Can…can you compel him to never drink human blood?" She asked him hesitantly.

Elijah pursed his lips, "We've tried it multiple times, all with the same results. Their nature predator instincts override the compulsion. It would be handy if it worked, but it is a lost cause." He reached out and took her arm that was previously injured, running his fingertips gently across the healed skin.

The way his fingers caressed her skin caused her to shiver. She bit her lower lip, hesitating to ask what she had wanted to know since Jeremy healed her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, "Why didn't you heal me? You found me first, Elijah. It should have been you."

Sighing, he looked away, "Taking my blood would be taking a step closer to completing the mating bond and I didn't think you were ready for that, if ever. I didn't want to force that upon you when there were multiple vampires in attendance that could heal you."

"When are you going to explain it to me?" Elena asked, her doe eyes widening slightly, "What does it mean to be your… _mate_?"

"Would you like the summarized version or the entire history of it?" He asked, a slight smirk in his voice.

She scrunched her nose before she answered, "Cliff notes, please."

Elijah nodded, turning more towards her and taking a deep breath, "Being a vampire's mate is…complicated. A vampire can only find their mate while their mate is still human. Most vampires mistake the mating attraction for bloodlust and end up killing their mate before completing the bond. However, the older the vampire is, the more they can differentiate between those feelings.

"When I first…scented you when Rose discovered you, I instantly recognized you as my mate. You blood sang to me; not as something I could feed off of, but something I needed to protect. Jonas had actually helped me quite a bit as finding a mate is extremely rare. He had explained that if you died before we began the mating bond, I would remain unscathed. However, we have already completed part of it."

Elena blinked owlishly, "What? How do you complete it?"

"We both have to consume each other's blood," he said softly, trying not to get lost in her chocolate depths, "We also have to complete an act of intimacy to… _claim_ each other."

"We haven't done either of those things," she pointed out, her eyebrows creased slightly in confusion.

He nodded, disagreeing with her, "When my mother asked for your blood to put in the Champaign…I completed my part. And, with that, came a certain type of insight to your feelings. I can _feel_ when you're upset or worried. In essence, I became much more in tuned to your emotions and feelings. And when I couldn't feel you anymore…" He shuddered, drawing his hand across his face. When he could no longer feel her when she slipped into her coma, he nearly lost his mind. He sighed, trying to control his voice, "I thought you had died. I had every intent of showing up and murdering the Salvatores for being careless with you."

"That's a little creepy," she started, his eyebrow rising in amusement as she clarified, "That you could…feel me. A mating bond sounds intense to say the least."

"It doesn't have to be like that," he assured her, taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles along the back of it, "It doesn't have to be romantically charged. It simply means that I have this sort of _obligation_ to ensure your safety. I can be a friend, a confidant. I can be whatever _you_ need me to be, _min kjære._ I'm not asking for more than you're willing to give. I would never ask anything of you that would put you in an undesirable position."

"Thank you," she murmured softly, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Anything for you, lovely Elena," he smiled before turning back to business, "Do you have any questions? I promised you that I would answer whatever questions you had."

Elena shrugged, "I don't think so, but I might have more later. It's…it's a lot to process right now and I'm not really sure how to deal with it."

"I can leave you with Jeremy is you choose-"

She shook her head, "No. I want to go back home with you. Well, to your home."

"It's your home, too, Elena," he whispered, "It's been your home since I brought you there."

* * *

Elena knew that she should be sleeping, but she couldn't. Elijah was fast asleep in the bed beside her and she knew he would be for quite a bit longer.

So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours and her now human mind was struggling to keep up with everything. Between Stefan and Damon, she could write off the Salvatores for a few decades and never think twice. But Caroline…she had missed her, but she was now harboring a bit of resentment towards the blonde for not even trying to check on her. Caroline was her best friend; she was supposed to be there when she woke up.

Slipping out of the bed as quietly as she could, she dressed in simple clothes before pulling on her shoes. Giving one last glance to her sleeping roommate, she snuck out of the room and left the hotel.

Elena didn't know where she was heading, but her feet led her to the most familiar place in town. Walking through the door of The Grill at nearly three in the morning brought up many remnant feelings of coming to pick up Ric when he had drank too much.

A pang of sadness hit her as she walked to the bar and sat down, looking at the new bartender and desperately wanting to see Matt instead.

"You're too young to drink, sweetheart," the man said, giving her a once over, "So, unless you have some ID, you should probably head home."

"You'll serve her whatever she wants," a deep voice said from behind her, causing her to freeze. She stopped breathing as she turned around and smiled so wide it hurt her cheeks. The man smiled back, his blue eyes sparking, "She's family."

* * *

 **Uh oh! Who's Elena talking to? :)**

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry that this was late; I was in Las Vegas for The Vampire Diaries convention! I had photo ops with Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Daniel Gillies, Michael Trevino, and Zach Roerig. And, can I just say, that Ian is literally the world's biggest sweetheart? He was so nice and wasn't shy about hugs at all! I definitely spent more time with Zach, Michael, and Daniel because I met up with them at the casino that night, but they were all super sweet. I had such a great time and I'm already planning my next convention!**

 **(I'm still _sorta_ excited about it, so I'm trying not to gush _too_ much.)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up on Monday.**

 **By the way, all mistakes are totally mine because I don't have a beta and I wanted to get this out so I didn't reread anything. But, enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The man's shaggy blond hair fell carelessly across his forehead and a five o'clock shadow was adorning his cheek as he looked Elena over.

She had to remember to breathe as she stared at him and said breathlessly, "Ric…"

Alaric went to her and wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her as close as possible without hurting her, "I've missed you so much, Elena."

Tears filled her eyes before she could hold them back as she clung to him tightly, "I was so worried that I'd never see you again…" She pulled back and wiped under her eyes with a sniffle, "Jer said that you turned for me."

"Of course I did," he nodded, "I couldn't have my favorite niece coming back and not having anyone to take care of her. Besides, I was drinking myself to an early grave anyway."

"Ric…"

"No, Elena. I know that I didn't want to be a vampire after Jo kept me alive, but after Damon flipped the switch and Stefan started drinking from humans again, I felt like I didn't have a choice."

She nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as she looked him over. He had been her rock whenever she needed him. They had both lost people that they cared about and were always there to put each other back together again.

"How are you doing with…everything now that you're just an _average_ vampire?" She asked hesitantly, peeking up with him from under her long lashes.

He pursed his lips, "Bonnie actually fixed me into an Original again. She said that I needed to be around for you no matter what and getting a stake through my heart was highly possible with how Damon and Stefan were acting."

Elena bit her lower lip; of course Bonnie would do anything possible for Elena to try to have a normal life when she came back. Bonnie was still protecting her, even after her death.

"Well, come on," she said, motioning to the seat next to her, "You compelled the bartender to let me drink, so we might as well take advantage of it."

* * *

"I totally forgot!" Elena sputtered as she laughed. The drink in her hand quickly was emptied into her mouth and she slammed the shot glass down on the bar top, "Caroline _and_ Enzo? That-that just doesn't seem right."

Alaric laughed at his intoxicated pseudo-daughter and motioned for another drink while he shrugged, "They aren't the most conventional couple, but they were a lot better than her and Stefan. Stefan…" he ran his hand over his face in exasperation before downing the remaining amber liquid in his glass, "When Elijah took you, he blamed himself. Damon had every intention of letting him tear apart the town, but Stefan's conscious couldn't handle it. Then, he started thinking that if he would've been stronger then he could've prevented it."

"Stefan almost killed me yesterday," Elena admitted softly, tapping her fingers along the empty glasses in front of her, "Miranda, my niece or whatever, tripped when she was running to see me and she skinned her knee. He would've attacked an eight-year-old just because of the bloodlust. He wouldn't have thought twice about it."

Ric sighed, "You were a vampire once, 'Lena. You remember how bad the bloodlust is-"

"But I still had a conscious!" She hissed, her brown eyes sobering up as she looked at him angrily, "I would have never went after a child. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't either."

"He's a ripper, Elena. He-"

"Talking about my dear little baby bro, are we?" A smooth voice said from behind Elena, causing her to stiffen automatically, "It's not nice to talk about someone when they aren't present to defend themselves."

Alaric pursed his lips, trying hard not to clench his jaw, "Damon. How nice of you to join us."

Damon sauntered around to Elena's other side and took the vacant seat next to her as he motioned for a drink. He turned his icy blue eyes to her and smirked, "Well, I just _had_ to come and see my girlfriend. News travels fast when the doppelganger is out and her handler isn't with her."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Damon," she bit out, picking up her shot and downing it. She wasn't nearly drunk enough for this conversation and she needed all the liquid courage she could get.

The raven-haired man tsk'd, "Technically, we never broke up."

"Damon, now's not the time," Alaric intervened, sensing Elena's discomfort, "I should probably be getting her home now, anyway."

"Aw, come on, Ric!" Damon smiled, his eyes glinting with mischief as he tapped his daylight ring against the bar, "That's no way to treat your best buddy…and your _sire_."

Alaric sighed in frustration, "For the hundredth time, you're _not_ my sire. Bonnie made me an Original, ergo, your blood means nothing."

"Ta-may-to, ta-mah-to," Damon said, waving his hand in the air in nonchalance, "Witchy always had to stick her nose where it didn't belong."

As the men faced off, Elena began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. Grabbing her purse, she excused herself, "I'm going to run to the bathroom. You know, since I'm human and all. Try not to kill each other until I get back."

Once the bathroom door was closed behind her, she let out a deep breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. Why did Damon have to ruin everything? He was turning into who he was when she first met him at the boarding house and she couldn't stand him.

Reaching into her purse with shaky hands, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Elijah letting him know where she was and that she wanted him to come and get her. There was no way she could escape The Grill when there were two vampires waiting for her, even if they were stuck in a pissing match.

Elena went to the sink and splashed water on her heated face in an attempt to calm her nerves. She didn't exactly regret coming to The Grill, but she regretted running into Damon.

Suddenly, hands were on her waist from behind and her heart stuttered pathetically in her chest. Looking up at the mirror, her eyes locked with Damon's.

"Hello, princess," he purred, running his nose along her neck, "Didn't think you could just sneak away, did you?"

"W-where's Ric?" She stumbled, trying not to let her nerves show too much. She knew Damon thrived on his predator nature when his emotions were off and she didn't want to give him any more of a reason to rip her apart.

He shrugged, "He came down with a case of _broken neck_. He'll be out of commission for a little while."

She sighed, slightly relaxing into him, "Why are you here, Damon? You told me we were done if I left with Elijah…and I did."

His eyes softened slightly, his hands lightening against her waist as he swallowed loudly, "I'm here because I love you, Elena. Even when my emotions are off and I've killed more people in the past sixty years than I can count, I _still_ love you."

"Then why did you let Elijah take me?" She turned around in his arms and stared into the blue eyes she had loved more than anything, "Why didn't you fight for me? Why weren't you there when I woke up?"

Damon's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her near tears and shaking. Hs mouth opened and closed a few times before he could find words, "No, baby-"

"No, Damon!" She yelled, pushing against his chest so hard that he stumbled back, "You didn't even try! I _loved_ you, you idiot! When I said goodbye to you, I meant every word! I wanted you to live a life without me and be happy and what did you do? You turned off your emotions and killed people, Damon! At this point, I would've preferred the 'desiccation diet' if it meant that you would've reacted better!"

His nostrils flared as he looked at her, "Yeah? You would've rather I starved myself and became a good little neutered vampire again? As long as we're throwing stones, at least I didn't fucking _erase_ you from my memories! I had to live every single day knowing what I was missing."

"That doesn't count!" Elena screamed, her small body coiled so tightly that she felt like she would burst at any time, "I thought you were _dead_ , Damon! I was still here! I was coming back; I wasn't leaving you."

He snorted, "Isn't that what you're doing now?"

She sighed, all the anger evaporating from her body, "You haven't given me a choice. I…I forgave everything you did before we were together, but this time I can't. You _knew_ I was coming back and yet you still decided to self-destruct. And I-I can't deal with that. I can't be with you knowing that killing people was your coping mechanism."

Damon growled, pushing her up against the sink as he searched her eyes frantically, "I can make you remember. I can make you remember why you fell in love with me in the first place."

"Damon, stop-"

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were on hers in a desperate plea. His fingers clutched her waist tight and his lips were working against hers harshly.

Before everything had happened, she would have gladly fallen into the kiss; relished in his attentions. But something wasn't right. His lips were too demanding, his fingers too rough. The butterflies that normally erupted in her stomach were replaced by a queasy feeling. The spark was gone.

Elena sighed into his mouth, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away slightly, "Damon…"

"Please, Elena," he begged, his voice raspy as he looked at her, "Give me a chance. I'll turn on my humanity, I just need to hear you say it."

"Say what?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

Damon took a deep breath, his eyes glistening with sadness as he whispered, "Say you love me, Elena. Tell me you love me and we can go back to how we were. I…I promised that we'd take the cure together and we can have a normal human life. We can have babies and be married. I'll give you the world."

She was pretty sure her heart stopped. All she had wanted was that. She wanted a normal human life with Damon and part of her was beyond elated that he was still onboard with their plans. But another part of her knew that it was a terrible idea. They'd be alienated by their friends, they'd have to go into hiding, and what kind of life was that?

She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile, "That was a lifetime ago, Damon. We can't go back to that. You were the love of my life, but things happened and now we have to move on. Besides, you never really wanted to be human again; you were just doing it for me. And five, ten years down the road, you would've resented me for it and what kind of life would that be?"

"It would be a life where I'm with you," he murmured, cupping her cheek delicately, "And that, in itself, would be a life worth living."

Elena got on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss against his lips, "I'll always love you, Damon. But, I want you to live your life."

He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

* * *

Elena walked back out to the bar, looking around for Alaric. Her emotions were drained and she wanted to sleep, but Elijah had yet to show. Part of her felt bad about what she said to the former love of her life, but another part, a bigger part, was happy that she set him free. Damon was now able to do what he wanted and not worry about what she thought.

"I know I should've went in there when I woke up, but it sounded like you had everything under control," Alaric said as she took the seat next to him.

She shrugged, "We had some stuff to work out and now I feel better about it." Looking around the bar once more, her brows creased slightly, "Have you seen Elijah? He was supposed to pick me up soon."

"Oh, so now _you're_ the one having Original sex?" He teased with a smile.

"We're not having sex, Ric," she denied, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of Mr. Original," he drawled, motioning towards the door as a man in an impeccable suit walked in.

Elena smiled as her eyes met his. Her tension and nerves seemed to lift away as soon as he was near and when his arm wrapped around her waist she was sure that everything was right in the universe.

"Alaric, nice to see you again," Elijah greeted the former history teacher with a tight smile, "I know that Elena was disappointed that you weren't at Miss Bennett's funeral."

He shrugged, "Funeral's aren't my thing. I've seen enough death and died enough times to last me for a few more centuries."

Elijah nodded before directing his attention to Elena, "Are you ready to go back to the hotel, _min kjære?"_

She nodded, "Yeah. Ric and I were finished anyway." She disentangled herself from Elijah and hugged Alaric, "Don't be a stranger, okay? We're heading back to New Orleans tomorrow, so you'd better visit."

"I promise," Alaric said, hugging her back fiercely before turning to Elijah, "You'd better take care of her. I don't want to have to kick your ass."

Elijah pursed his lips as he tried to maintain a straight face, "I assure you, I'll take wonderful care of her. As for that fight, I might be looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews for last chapter were _way_ down. Are you guys still interested in this? If you guys are still into this, I was thinking about going canon with The Originals season 3...**

 **(No Beta/All mistakes are mine)**

 **Take the survey for a new story, please. Go to SurveyMonkey .com and put /r/6QDNQSR at the end! It won't let me link it :(**

 **I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"So, essentially what you're saying is that I have a huge target on my back," Elena griped as they walked through the front door of the Compound.

She had been trying to convince Elijah that she could be left alone for more than five minutes, yet he argued that because she had consumed the cure, other vampires were out to get her. He tried being patient and explaining that it was safer for him or one of his siblings to be with her at all times, but she was used to being independent; even Damon wasn't this protective.

"It's just stupid," she announced, throwing her purse down on the kitchen counter, "I want to go out and have a life and not have a babysitter."

"I'm far from being a babysitter, my love," Elijah sighed, setting his keys down next to her purse before turning to her as a half smile tugged at his lips, "I much prefer the term _bodyguard_."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, plopping down on one of the barstools adorning the island. She fidgeted with her nails as she thought. She wasn't used to this at all, she wanted to be a real human again, but because of the cure she couldn't be. She sighed, "Can't I just be a normal human?"

"Nothing is _normal_ about a vampire becoming a human again," Rebekah scoffed as she swept into the kitchen before grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. Turning around, she eyes Elena wearily, "You know, I've gotten used to seeing you in that bloody coffin. It's weird seeing you upright and actually responsive."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Uh, thanks. I think."

"Well, at least my big brother can go out and interact with the living now," she said, taking a sip from the bag she was holding, "I was beginning to think he'd desiccate in that room alongside you."

"Rebekah," Elijah warned, his usually warm eyes growing cold, "There is no need to rehash the past."

"Whatever," the blonde drawled, turning her attention back to the doppelganger, "Well, love, looks like it's you and me for awhile. Maybe we should go shopping or something."

"What?" Elijah and Elena replied at the same time.

Rebekah looked amused momentarily, "Oh, right. Nik needs your help with a few things now that she's awake."

"But-"

"He's been holding it off for sixty years, Elijah," the Original sister chided, "Besides, Elena will be safe with me."

Elena felt herself nodding in agreement, "It's fine, 'Lijah. Rebekah and I will just do some shopping," she laughed softly, "Besides, I'm sure that my wardrobe could use some updating."

"All right then!" Rebekah clapped her hands together in excitement before holding her hand out to Elijah, "Credit card, please."

* * *

"Niklaus, our sister said you needed to…discuss something with me," Elijah stated as he walked into the parlor, noticing his brother behind the desk, nose deep in paper.

"Ah, yes," Klaus said, looking up and giving him a swift nod, "It seems as if Freya and Hope will be returning from France within the week. And Hope is very eager to spend time with you now that Elena is awake."

Elijah stilled slightly, his body tightening, "And how many people have you alerted of Elena's current state?"

Klaus waved his hand in dismissal, "Not too many, I imagine. Just the important people."

"So, it's a possibility that you have just put my _mate's_ life in danger?" Elijah practically snarled, trying not to come across the desk and strangle his brother, "The cure runs through her veins, Niklaus. She is a sitting duck to any vampire that wants to be human again."

The younger man snorted, "And who would dare challenge the Original family? Your mate is fine as long as she remains with us. In sixty years or so, she'll be dead and it will all just be a memory."

Elijah tried to control his anger. How could Klaus suggest such a thing? Did he not understand what would happen when Elena died?

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Perhaps you do not grasp the severity of the situation, Niklaus. If Elena accepts the mating bond, then I'm sure she and I will look for a way to render the cure useless and allow her to transition back to a vampire. However, if she rejects it, then I will make sure she lives a normal, human life. But, when she dies, I will make it my mission to follow her."

"You would follow a _human_ to your own death?" Klaus spat, his eyes widening in disbelief, "If she chooses not to complete the mating bond, then cut your losses! No human is worth dying for."

"The mating bond has already been started on my end," the elder admitted, "If I had to survive in a world without her, it would turn me into a shell. A word without Elena is not one I can exist in."

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Rebekah asked, holding up a red shirt against her chest, "I'm not sure if red's my color or not…"

And that had been how the past two hours had been progressing. Elena had learned that women's style hadn't particularly changed in the past sixty years and that left her feeling extremely gratified. While Rebekah was trying her hardest to demolish Elijah's credit limit, Elena had simply picked out the essentials; she saw no need to buy one of everything.

"It's pretty, but I think you look better in green," Elena replied, taking a pair of dark wash jeans off the racks in her size and throwing them over her arm.

The blonde nodded and continued looking. She had her basket filled in no time and the price at the register nearly made Elena fall over in surprise.

"Oh, come on," she chided when the brunette tried to protest, "My brother has more than enough money for a shopping spree like this every day for the next two hundred years. We hardly made a dent."

They walked around the Quarter after having their bags delivered to the Compound. Stopping for a drink, they walked into Rousseau's.

"So…" Rebekah started, twirling around the straw in her drink, "You and my brother, eh?"

Elena blushed, looking down at her iced tea, "It's not like that. He's just helping me readjust and-"

"So, you haven't jumped his bones yet?"

"Rebekah!" The brunette cried indignantly, "No!"

Rebekah snorted, "Aren't you two _mates_ or whatever? Shouldn't you be doing just that?"

"It's more difficult than that," Elena sighed, "I'm human now, I can't just go getting into bed with an Original. He can't take the cure and I won't live forever. We've reached an impasse, I think."

"But what if he wants to stay with you for your human life? Would you deny him that?"

Elena shook her head, "I can't ask him to give up the next fifty or so years of his life. I'll get old and I'll die while he remains as handsome as ever."

"You think my brother's handsome?" The blonde prodded, a smirk on her face.

She smiled shyly, "Of course I do. I'd have to be blind to think anything different. But I'm not a selfish person. He put his life on hold to take care of me. I won't ask him for any longer."

The blonde tsk'd, "Shouldn't Elijah receive some sort of compensation for taking care of you for all those years? I'm not saying you have to complete the mating whatever right now, but shouldn't you let yourself be happy for a little while? Human or not, Elijah will still stand by you. Even if you decide to marry a human and pop out a perfect little family."

"No," Elena said, her eyes widening, "The Petrova line ends with me. No children."

"Then why not be happy with Elijah?" Rebekah asked, "If you don't want kids and the whole white picket fence garbage, then why don't you give it a shot? What have you really got to lose?"

* * *

"I take it that you and my sister had a good time?" Elijah asked as he sat on the couch in the parlor next to Elena.

She was currently curled up with a book, her legs tucked underneath her as Elijah drank. She and Rebekah had bonded, she guessed. It seemed that the animosity that existed before had seemingly disappeared and she couldn't express how grateful she was for that. Rebekah had been her friend before she daggered her and she was glad that they could go back to that. She supposed time did heal wounds after all.

Looking up at Elijah, she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it was nice being able to get out. I've never really been to New Orleans before and it's nice to explore a new place."

"Perhaps tomorrow we can walk to Jackson Square?" He suggested, clinking his daylight ring against his glass, "I'm sure you'd like to see more than just the insides of shops."

Elena blushed, "That would be nice, if you're not too busy. What did Klaus have to talk to you about?"

"My sister, Freya, and my niece, Hope, will be arriving from France sometime this week," Elijah revealed, his lips pursing slightly, "Niklaus would like me to set aside some time for his daughter."

"Daughter?" She asked bewildered before she remembered Tyler's werewolf friend, "Oh, Hayley's her mom, right? They found that freaky loophole or whatever…"

"Yes," he nodded, trying not to stare at her bare olive legs too much, "Hope has been feeling neglected since I brought you home, however, you were my main priority, not her."

She looked down, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a rift between you two. I-"

"My mate comes before anyone else," Elijah said sternly, "Hope has a hard time understanding that because she is still so young. And, being a Mikaelson, she doesn't like when she doesn't get her way."

"Hmm, I wonder where she gets that from," Elena giggled, thinking of how Klaus threw a tantrum whenever he was ignored.

He made a sound of agreement before his gaze traveled back to the fire in front of them. Elijah had longed for contact like this with her, even if it wasn't intimate. Merely sitting on the same couch as her as they did what they pleased was enough to soothe the ache of the bond he felt when they were apart.

"Rebekah mentioned something today…" She started, her eyes drifting to him, "She said that we don't have to complete the mating bond yet."

He nodded, "That is correct…"

"But we can still be…together," she finished awkwardly, "I mean, I know it's not ideal for you, but I don't think I'm ready to make such a life altering commitment just yet."

He was shocked. He had expected her to simply turn him down after what had happened between the Salvatore brothers, but knowing that she felt something, _anything_ , for him was as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Of course, he wouldn't push her for anything romantic, but he would welcome it all the same.

He had not been with anyone since he realized that she was his mate, despite leading Katherine on, he was never intimate with her. But, for some reason, it didn't bother him. He would happily abstain from any physical contact with the opposite sex if it meant that he could one day have _his_ Elena.

"'Lijah?" She asked hesitantly, pulling him from his thoughts.

He cleared his throat, a small smile gracing his face, "I will accept whatever proposal you have, _min kjære_. It is completely up to you to decide what you'd like; I will not overstep my boundaries with you."

She nodded, "Okay, so it's settled."

"Settled?" He repeated, puzzled.

"I don't see anyone else and neither do you," Elena shrugged.

Taking her hand, he placed a soft kiss against her knuckles before looking up at her, "I could never see anyone, but you, _min kjære_. You're all I've seen for the last half century."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review, let me know if you're interested in this story turning canon, and take the survey!**

 **Phew, that's a lot ;)**

 **~Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So, I'm still not sure if this will go cannon yet, but I'm having fun with it. It'll probably be 15-17 chapters, I think.**

 **The completion of the mating process will happen very soon ;)**

 **Also! I introduce Hope in this chapter and I wanted to give you a face to go with the character. I'm modeling Hope's looks and such after the actress AnnaSophia Robb.**

 **And the survey is still live! So far, it's a toss up between Kol and Elijah. But I'm leaning towards Kol for the next story.** **Go to SurveyMonkey .com and put r/6QDNQSR at the end if you want a say in the new story :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Oh, for God's sake, be careful!" Rebekah scolded Elena as she jerked her away from the stove, "Elijah would _kill_ me if something happened to you."

The pair had been making breakfast for the men as they were still sleeping. Rebekah had been sure that Elena had forgotten how to use a stove during her slumber and it was beginning to annoy her.

"Believe it or not, I remember how to cook, Rebekah," Elena sighed, maneuvering around the blonde and flipping the pancakes once more, "Besides, the most I can do is burn myself and that's not life threatening."

"Perhaps not to you," Rebekah grumbled, grabbing a jug of juice from the fridge and a few blood bags before handing them to Elena to microwave, "I've never seen Elijah this protective of someone and I'd hate to see what would happen if you managed to give yourself a bloody paper cut."

Elena clicked her tongue before pointing the spatula at her, "Now, you're just exaggerating."

Rebekah ignored her as she set out the food on the table. Heaps of bacon, eggs, and pancakes were lying about with biscuits and jams and orange and apple juice.

"Ah, finally!" Rebekah smiled as Klaus walked in, bleary eyed and obviously still tired, "What time do Freya and Hope get in, Nik? I need to know if I should make reservations to go out or not…"

Elena, anticipating his mood, pulled a mug filled with blood out of the microwave and handed it to him.

He sighed, inhaling the scent before taking a long drink. Looking up at her, he smiled, "Have I told you that you're my favorite doppelganger, love?"

The brunette giggled as she ushered him into his seat at the table, "Not today, but you should eat before your breakfast gets cold. And don't even tell me that you don't need to otherwise _you'll_ be stuck doing the dishes."

Klaus happily tucked into his meal, ignoring Rebekah's snickering at how the brunette had managed to tame the _hybrid_.

"Don't tell me that the family fun has started without me," Elijah smiled as he walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed impeccably.

Elena grabbed the remaining mug from the microwave and held it out to him, "Good morning, 'Lijah."

"Good morning, _min kjære_ ," he replied, kissing her on the cheek as he took the mug from her and sat at the table.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Whenever they were in the same room, she felt as if they were magnets; always attracted to one another. She watched as he filled his plate and sipped from his mug as he looked over the newspaper that had been on the table. He looked up and a small smirk was pulling at his mouth as she turned away, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

"Enough with the _cute_ looks and things, all right?" Klaus whined, observing the pair that his sister was pointedly being oblivious to, "I'd like to eat and not retch."

"Leave them be, Nik," Rebekah said, fiddling on her phone, "Elena's been asleep for half a century; they're entitled to be grossly awkward."

Elena gave the blonde a weird look, "Uh, thanks. I guess."

"No problem!"

* * *

Elena wandered about the Compound, not quite sure what to do with herself seeing as she was the only one home besides Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah had run into the Quarter to pick up a few things for Freya and Hope's arrival, leaving her alone. She ended up in the parlor, admiring the fireplace as she walked around the room to keep herself busy.

"You're going to wear down the floorboards if you keep pacing like that," Klaus observed as he walked into the parlor. He poured himself a glass of Scotch before sitting on the couch and regarding her carefully, "You know, I'm sure Elijah would've taken you along with them if you would've asked."

She sighed, giving the Original an annoyed look, "Believe it or not, I can survive an afternoon without him. I'm not _that_ needy." She mentally cursed herself as the lie passed her lips; without Elijah she was unsure of what to do with herself. Yes, she could've accompanied Elijah and Rebekah to the Quarter, but she wanted to see how she would handle being without him. And the answer was not too well.

"You're lying to yourself, sweetheart. You look absolutely miserable and I'm guessing that my brother is in the same boat as you," Klaus smirked knowingly, taking a long drink from his glass, "Perhaps we should go surprise him, then? Since you're not allowed to leave by yourself, I'll _graciously_ offer my delivery services."

Elena huffed, "I'm not a package, Klaus."

"Ah, but you are _fragile_ ," he pointed out, "And I'm sure, if Elijah could, he'd stamp you with a _handle with care_ sign."

"If you're so set on annoying me, why are you even here?" The brunette asked warily, plopping down on the couch next to him, "I told Elijah that I don't need a babysitter."

Klaus laughed, finishing off his drink, "I'm not too worried about the trouble you could get into, love. I'm more concerned about you meeting Hope all by your lonesome. You see, she has a sort of…grudge against you for taking Elijah away from her."

"But I didn't-"

"If you wouldn't have been in your little witchy coma, she would have had all the time in the world with her uncle," he said, cutting her off, "My daughter can be very malicious when she doesn't get what she wants."

Elena snorted, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Watch it," he snarled, standing up and walking stiffly from the room.

She watched him walk away before she rolled her eyes and muttered, "So sensitive."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"I honestly don't know why we're even bothering with a welcome home party," Rebekah said as she grabbed a few decorations and put them in her basket, "She comes home at least every ten years and no one's particularly happy when she's here."

Elijah sighed. Of course he knew that Hope wasn't well welcomed in New Orleans. Ever since Hayley tried to exploit Hope's magic to gain control of the Quarter, the child was seen as a threat. Despite how Hayley had failed in her endeavor, Hope remained an outcast among the covens; never belonging and never included.

"She's our niece, Rebekah-"

"I bloody well know that!" The blonde said in exasperation, "But you honestly can't say that you're excited for her to be back. She _despises_ Elena and she hasn't even been around her when she's awake! They're going to interact eventually and you know that Hope isn't going to adjust well."

He wavered slightly before firmly saying, "Freya will keep her in check. We have nothing to worry about."

"Keep telling yourself that and it might come true," Rebekah mumbled.

* * *

"Darling? Are you ready to go downstairs?" Elijah asked as he knocked against Elena's bedroom door.

The door opened slowly to reveal his mate in a lavender dress that reached just below her knees with a cinched waist and a sweetheart neckline. Giving him a small smile, she nodded, "I guess it's now or never, right?"

He gave her a wry smile as he extended his arm to her, "I know that my family can be…overwhelming at times, but I assure you that I won't let anything happen to you. I give you my word."

"Your word?" She giggled, taking his arm, "If I remember correctly, trusting your word has led me into quite a few precarious situations."

His eyes darkened slightly as her words reminded him of how often he had failed her in her time of need. He knew that they still had much to discuss about what was happening between them and what had happened in the past, but tonight was not the night to delve into that. Putting on a mask of indifference, he led her downstairs.

Elena couldn't help but feel as if she was being led to the wolves. After both Elijah and Klaus' omission of Hope's feelings towards her, she wasn't sure she even wanted to meet her.

As the pair descended the stairs, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes approached them, a smile on her face.

"It's so nice to see you when you're actually awake," the blonde said as she wrapped Elena in a hug, "Elijah has been very protective of you."

The brunette's eyebrows creased slightly as she realized that the woman in front of her wasn't the one she had been dreading. She pulled back from the hug and gave her a warm smile, "You must be Freya."

Freya nodded, happy that Elena had known who she was. She hugged Elijah as well before leading them into the parlor, "I'm sorry the plane was so late. We were supposed to be in earlier this afternoon, but our flight was delayed in New York."

Elena nodded absently as Elijah accepted her apologies with grace. The brunette's eyes swept the room and noticed that Klaus and Rebekah were deep in conversation and she visibly relaxed when she didn't see another blonde in the room. She didn't want to let Elijah know how nervous she was about meeting his niece, but she was sure her heartbeat gave it away to the vampires in the room.

"Hope should be joining us soon," Freya offered as she noticed how tense Elijah was, "She wanted to freshen up after the flight."

"Then perhaps we should move to the dining room," Rebekah suggested as she stood with a smile, "No reason to wait around here."

Elena caught Elijah's arm as he went to follow his family. He turned towards her, giving her a questioning look to which she offered a small smile, "I'm going to use the restroom and then I'll be there. I'm feeling a little queasy."

He gave a slight nod as he ducked as kissed her cheek softly, "Don't take too long."

She gave him a nod of her own and let go of his arm. She walked the family path to the bathroom and nearly sighed in relief when it came in sight.

Elena desperately needed to collect her thoughts because she felt as if her brain might explode. Her nerves were like a ticking time bomb and she knew that she would be shaking through the entire meal if she didn't get control of herself.

"So _you're_ who my uncle has been obsessed over all these years."

Elena's hand froze on the door handle, the hair on the back of her neck rising in panic at how closely the voice resembled Klaus'.

The brunette turned around slowly and was met by a petite blonde with wide blue eyes observing her intently. The girl's face was twisted into a mask of coldness.

"You must be Hope," Elena offered weakly, extending her hand.

Hope looked down at Elena's hand with disgust, "God, why are you even talking to me? I'm pretty sure you know that I don't like you; I can hear your heartbeat."

The brunette's mouth clamped closed as she dropped her hand back to her side. She wasn't sure what the girl wanted her to say.

"I have to admit, I was looking forward to that witch dying so I could finally have time with my uncle again," Hope said, continuing to eye Elena maliciousness, "But, since you're awake, I'm sure he'll be more obsessive over you than usual. And I don't really see the appeal. Brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin. You're very plain."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad or something?" Elena asked, her eyebrows raising in disbelief, "I know that you don't like me; everyone's made that pretty obvious. But I haven't done anything to you."

Hope snorted, "You took away my uncles. You helped kill Finn and Kol without a second thought. And then you monopolized Elijah's mind for over sixty years! That's three people you've managed to take from me."

Elena's mouth opened and closed a few times, not sure what to say. She knew that she had a hand in helping kill two Originals, but Hope hadn't even met them yet. How could she be mad for taking something she hadn't known about?

"Maybe I should make you _pay_ for what you did," the blonde said viciously as she raised her hand.

"Hope!" Elijah thundered from behind her.

Elena visibly relaxed knowing that her mate was finally here. Hope turned even paler than her usual skin and turned to face her uncle.

"Yes?"

He strode over to Elena, taking her by the shoulders and looking her over for damage before wrapping his arm securely around her small waist. His gaze focused one more on his niece as his jaw ticked, "You know better than to threaten people that our family cares about."

"And who cares about her? You?" Hope laughed, her blue eyes turning a shade darker than usual, "You're only with her because she's the doppelganger. Aunt Rebekah and my dad don't care about her at all."

"Hope Eliza Mikaelson," Rebekah reprimanded as she joined the scene in the hallway, "I suggest you hold your tongue when you attempt to speak of things you know nothing about. Elena is a guest in our home and she is Elijah's mate. You would do well to respect that."

"Whatever," Hope mumbled as she rolled her eyes and walked away, determined to ignore what ever it was the Rebekah was trying to say.

As soon as they were alone, Rebekah turned to Elena with a small smile on her face, "Well, that went a little better than I expected."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review and take the survey, please!**

 **~Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. I've been having WiFi problems, but I'm working on it! This story is now canon with a little tweaks to fix my storyline. I've used dialogue from the show (hope you don't mind) and I had a few people ask me if Hope is going to have a love interest...well maybe below will let you know ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"You know she's going to end up killing me eventually, right?" Elena asked as she sat next to Elijah in the parlor.

Dinner had been a bust. After her encounter with Hope, the girl ran to her room and refused to come out for anything. Elena had felt awful, but at the same time she was simply happy that she was still breathing.

Elijah sighed, putting down his book and looking over her worriedly, "I honestly didn't feel that this would be that big of a deal, but apparently I was wrong."

"Did my brother just admit that he isn't all knowing?" Rebekah asked as she swept into the room and over to the liquor cart. Pouring a glass she turned around and smirked, "But in all seriousness, we have to lookout for Hope. The first chance she gets alone with Elena, she'll take it."

The brunette groaned, sinking further into the couch, "This is going to be hell."

* * *

"Hope Mikaelson, I presume?"

Hope turned to see a man in his twenties with dark brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. She knew better than to trust a stranger that knew her name, but something about him drew her in. He was attractive, there was no doubt about it, but she could tell that he wasn't merely human. She could tell he was a vampire, but she didn't know how old he truly was.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice tinkling like a bell as she stood of the doorstep of the Compound.

He bowed deeply to her and a smirk crossed his face, "My name is Lucien Castle. I'm actually looking for your father. Could you tell me where he is, sweetheart?"

Hope let the tendrils of her power slip out cautiously, waiting for a warning sign to pop up from this man, but nothing came. Deeming him worthy of trust, she nodded, "He's displaying his art in a gallery not too far from here. I can take you-"

"There will be no need," he smiled, cutting her off, "The Quarter can be quite small and I'm sure I'll find him without a problem. Thank you for your help, Miss Mikaelson."

* * *

"I think the wolves are planning something," Rebekah said, sitting down at the dinner table and tapping her nails impatiently against the wood, "Hayley hasn't been in the bayou for the past week or so and the vampires in the Quarter are starting to get restless. Marcel is trying to keep them occupied, but word of an uprising is getting around fast."

Elijah looked over his mug at his sister, his brows furrowing together in confusion, "But why would there be an uprising now? The wolves haven't had control of the Quarter in centuries. It doesn't make sense."

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know, but what I can gather from the witches I've spoken to, vampires everywhere are on edge. They said that it has something to do with the sire lines…"

"They want one line only," Elijah summed up, a thoughtful look on his face, "Through Finn and Kol, we learned that if you kill the Original that a vampire stems from, all the vampires in that sire line will die. The only logical explanation is that they want to be superior."

"And Nik's line would be the safest bet since he's a hybrid," Rebekah added quietly, "But what does that have to do with the wolves?"

He thought for a moment, trying to connect the dots, "If they can work with the vampires trying to end your and my line, perhaps they think they stand a chance at taking down Niklaus' line as well. Without vampires, the Quarter would be theirs."

"And what of the witches? Davina is Regent. She won't take this lying down," his sister said, worry lacing her voice, "She controls all the covens in New Orleans; she would never allow the wolves to rule over her."

* * *

Elena sat in the parlor of the Compound, a book in her lap. Elijah had been tense lately and she was no longer able to wander freely about the Quarter. Even Rebekah seemed on edge and that was strange as well. Hope and Freya had been trying to locate Hayley in the bayou, but were having very little success. A group of hunters had come along and were poaching any wolves they saw, unaware of them actually being people.

Sighing to herself, she closed the book and stared at the roaring fire in front of her. She had begun to care for Elijah as more than just a friend, but she wasn't sure how much more. She felt safe with him, yes, and that in itself was a huge step forward for her. She hadn't felt safe since she left Mystic Falls, but she knew that Elijah would never allow anything to happen to her. He had to keep her safe, she knew that.

She heard the front door to the Compound close with a loud bang and instantly she turned towards the doorway, wondering who on earth could be in such a mood. Elijah met her gaze and he gave her a weary smile as he sat next to her.

"I know we haven't talked much lately, my dear, but thank you for being patient nonetheless," he said, his voice coated in exhaustion, "We've had a few…setbacks at the bayou and Hayley is nowhere to be found."

Elena pursed her lips, but pushed away the unnecessary jealously, "I know you cared about her, 'Lijah. I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later; she's probably just laying low for the time being."

"I'm not concerned about her for my own sake," he sighed, turning to face her as he took her hand and rubbed soothing circles along the back of it, "I worry what will become of Hope should something happen to her mother. Granted, they were never truly close after all of the witch business, but she is still her mother."

"It's not your responsibility to take care of Hope. Klaus is her father and he should be there for her through this," she said, squeezing his hand, "I know that you love her and care about her, but Hope is a grown woman. She should be relying on Klaus to help her through this."

Elijah paused for a moment before he articulated his response, "Niklaus has never been good with family matters. He has no idea how to handle women, let alone his own daughter. Hope is very…complex and, much like him, she doesn't like taking help from others. Freya and I are merely helping to make sure she doesn't kill the wolves in the way of finding Hayley, even if they are technically _her_ Pack as well."

She digested the information as they drifted into silence. She knew that Elijah held respect for Hayley, even after everything she had done, but she wasn't sure how deep his loyalty to her ran. Hope was a force to be reckoned with and Elena wouldn't wish her upon anyone, but she also didn't know where she stood.

She could tell that war was coming, be it great or small, it was still coming. Elijah and Rebekah wanted to keep it from her for as long as possible, but it was bound to come out eventually.

* * *

"Little atmosphere, less technique," the art critic said in monotone, observing Klaus' work on the walls, "The work is nothing more than a celebratory ego trip."

Klaus held his tongue, smiling politely as the critic moved around the room and continued to survey the walls.

"I wouldn't expect you to host an art show without compelling the critic to speak your praise," a man said from behind him.

Klaus turned and his forced smile fell right off of his face. He didn't want to deal with him right now, if ever. Deciding to be the upstanding gentleman he _truly_ was, he spoke, "And I wouldn't expect an uncultured savage to crash such a formal affair, Lucien."

Lucien tsk'd softly, looking around at Klaus' art, "Ah, not my usual scene, I agree. But that mouthy blood bag does have a point. Your work is derivative of Degas, I'd say. Of course, I happen to know that you compelled Degas to mentor you," he paused thoughtfully, tapping his index finger against his chin, "I always thought his work improved after your influence."

"Finally, someone with an eye for art," the blonde broke a smile.

"Well, live long enough, you develop a taste for it," he explained, licking his lips, "Among _other_ things. Speaking of which, I'm quite parched. Perhaps, we should get a drink?"

* * *

The once safe house, St. James Infirmary, had become a bar once more, serving the supernatural and the humans alike. Klaus found it's environment relaxing and figured it was the safest place to bring Lucien seeing as he had no idea what could warrant such a visit after many centuries.

"Oh, Kol. Kol was a bloody loon, wasn't he? Loved it. And Finn, oh Finn, he was fine as long as you didn't actually have to speak with him. He was always so martyr-y and never a good time," Lucien sighed, caught up in his memories as he drank down the amber liquid in his glass tumbler.

Klaus gritted his teeth, "Yes, yes, I realize my family is not entirely functional, but, alas, they are mine."

The younger man looked at him skeptically as his mouth twisted into a smile, "My, I seem to have fouled your mood. Why don't we go out, paint the town red?

"Lucien, what are you really doing in _my_ city?" The blond asked, getting to the point, He was done with beating around the bush and he wanted a straight answer for once.

"News has spread, old friend," Lucien sighed, "Every vampire in the world knows you've been attacked, a number of times, and nearly killed."

Klaus' infamous smirk fluttered onto his face as he said cockily, "Oh, well, I can assure you that all those who stood against me ended up either desiccated, dust, or dinner."

"Yes, but what if it had gone differently?" The brunet asked, playing devil's advocate, "When Finn was killed, we all learned the truth. The life of every vampire is linked back to the Original that begat the line. Kol's death confirmed it. Two entire lines of vampires were wiped out with a simple snap of the fingers. As you can imagine, the threat of it doesn't sit well with those of us who remain."

"A snap of the fingers? More like a petulant doppelganger that refused to learn her place," Klaus scoffed, downing the drink in his hand, "Anyways, anyone fearing death as a result of my demise should come see me. I'll be happy to reassure them. Most likely with the pointy end of something wooden, but we'll let bygones be bygones."

"Of course," he replied bitterly, "You and your siblings are mighty indeed, yet the attacks on you do show that you're not completely invulnerable. While you've wallowed in your family affairs, your progeny have grown somewhat restless. What if I told you there's a growing conflict between the three remaining sire lines? Suppose one them wanted to annihilate the other by killing Elijah, Rebekah, _you_?"

Klaus stood and laughed, "You came all this way to deliver a warning? Why should I even believe you?"

"Think about it," Lucien urged, his hazel eyes glowing with mischief, "Kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of competition. A tempting goal, made more so by the fact that your family is more divided and weaker than it has ever been."

The Original's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"You think we haven't been watching you since that nasty bout with Dahlia?" Lucien laughed, slamming his glass down on the bar top, "That was just the beginning! We know that Elijah has a little _human_ pet locked up in your home right now. And we also know that the cure runs through her veins. Besides, judging by your comment earlier, it seems as if you merely tolerate the _doppelganger_. And, of course, dear Rebekah is caught in the middle, isn't she? She never could choose a brother to fully side with."

Klaus tried to contain a growl, "If you're done here, perhaps you should _leave_. I don't have time for your ridiculous antics any longer."

* * *

"I need to learn how to defend myself," Elena said as she walked into the kitchen the following morning, her eyes landing on Elijah, "There's something you're not telling me and I need to know what it is."

Elijah looked up from the newspaper in his hand, his lips pursed, "You have me to protect you; you don't need to learn to protect yourself."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I'm human now and you're not going to be around all the time," she argued, her eyes shining with intent, "I can't even go outside the Compound without you _and_ Rebekah, it's getting ridiculous! And I know it's not just because of Hope. Something else is going on that you're not telling me about and I deserve to know."

He sighed, setting down the paper completely, "We aren't sure what's happening right now. There have been two murders in the Quarter recently and vampires are suspected. There are also hunters in the bayou taking out the wolves they come across and no one has been able to locate Hayley. And in addition to all of that, there seems to be a…storm brewing of supernatural causes. Vampires are getting antsy about sire lines and killing my family. Obviously, they don't want to kill their own sire, but they want to kill the remaining ones until their line is what's left. Supreme ruling at its finest."

Elena sat still for a moment. Her mind was attempting to process what was happening and it was overwhelming at best. How could this happen?

"What are we supposed to do?" She asked quietly, meeting his eyes guiltily.

"You aren't going to do anything, _min kjære_ ," he said, standing and walking to her. He cupped her soft olive cheek in his hand as he softly said, "I can't lose you. You're too important to me and I will _not_ put your life in danger. You are not invincible-"

"Neither are you," she whispered back, tears beginning to cloud her vision, "What if-if there's still a white oak tree out there? What if that's why the vampires are rallying together? They know that's the only thing that can kill you…I can't lose anymore people, 'Lijah…I can't lose _you_."

He gave her a sad smile and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

The way he looked at her conveyed so much love and adoration that Elena nearly snapped. Her affection had grown for him, she knew that, but it didn't prepare her for what she did next.

Getting on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his in the sweetest feeling he had ever known. His hands went from her face to her waist as he pulled her tight against his body, relishing in the way her full lips were moving against his.

He had dreamt of this from the moment he tasted her blood and now the moment was infinitely better than his imagination. Her hands had traveled to his hair and his tongue slid along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance, which she gracefully allowed.

This was their first kiss and they both hoped there were many more to come.

* * *

 **Aww! Sorry, I've been dying for Elejah to get together, I just wanted to make it seem more realistic.**

 **Be sure to leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, this is kind of a lengthy chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to end it!**

 **I've officially made this a crossover because it's following season 3 of The Originals (loosely, but still).**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Also not beta'd and I was too lazy to go back through and check for mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"We have a slight problem," Rebekah announced, walking into Elijah's office in the Compound, shutting the door tightly behind her. Her blonde hair looked disturbed and her face was flush with uncertainty as she turned to face him, "Well, maybe not _that_ slight. Perhaps catastrophic is the right word-"

"Rebekah," Elijah sighed, looking up from the paperwork that had previously been holding his attention, "Whatever you have to say, please just say it."

"Lucien. Lucien's showed up in New Orleans and, apparently, we're the last to know," she said bitterly, taking a seat opposite the desk, "He's the one responsible for the hunters in the bayou and he already knows about the uprising between the sire lines."

Elijah sat back in his chair, his brow furrowing, "We've not seen him in centuries, why would he be back now?"

"To check on his sire! Make sure he's still alive," the blonde huffed, "If he's in town, it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to keep Elena hidden. She's already on bloody house arrest with Hope in town and Hayley missing. What are you going to tell her when we confine her to her room?"

"We're not confining her to her room," he bit out, aggravation etched heavily on his handsome face, "Granted, we don't have a plethora of options, but I can no longer keep her in the dark. She…senses that something's happening. Whether it's merely an inference or she can pick up on the supernatural headed this way, I'm not sure. But, either way, she needs to be able to protect herself."

Rebekah laughed, "She's a _human_ , Elijah. What is she going to do against a bunch of vampires? She doesn't have a single supernatural ability that could possibly aid her in her attempts-"

"She trained as a human," he recalled, folding his hands together and laying them on his stomach, "The hunter – Alaric, I think his name was – trained her while she was still human. She was able to dagger each of us and she had a hand in killing two of our brothers. Perhaps, she's not as helpless as she seems."

* * *

Elena's ears perked up at the sound of her bedroom door opening slowly. She looked up from her book and smiled as Elijah closed the door behind him.

"So, am I able to go outside now?" She asked sarcastically, dog-earring the page she was on and closing her book, "Or am I still stuck in here?"

He contemplated his stance for a minute before deciding to sit at the foot of her bed. He moved his eyes up to hers and cleared his throat, "Rebekah and I had a discussion about your…request to learn how to defend yourself. While I still don't see it as completely necessary, I'm able to know how important it is."

"Really?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing, "Are you sure you're still Elijah?"

He chuckled, "Now, I know you're used to training with a human, but there is a supernatural type of…gym that has been started as of late. With how the vampires are acting around here and what new threats New Orleans may face, everyone wants to be ready and able to protect themselves and their home. Marcel leads it as of right now and he's well suited for the job. Niklaus was his mentor and I feel that you'd be in able hands."

Elena's brows crinkled as she asked, "You wouldn't be the one training me?"

"I don't think that's wise," he sighed, reaching out and capturing her small hand in his own, "I feel that I would leave you susceptible to attack because of my emotional connection to you. The very thought of raising my hand against you goes against everything my mind is telling me. It would be an injustice to allow myself the privilege of training you; I would not push you as hard and I would go easy on you."

"You wouldn't even be able to be in the room, would you?" She asked, picking up on the things left unsaid.

"No," he shook his head ruefully, "I couldn't watch someone attack you, even if it _was_ staged. My first instinct would be to rip your attacker to shreds, regardless of situation."

Elena giggled, "So when do I start?"

"I'll need to talk to Marcel and make sure he is willing to train a human," he mused, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "But, I'm sure it'll be soon."

* * *

The penthouse that Lucien had shut himself inside of was luxurious to say the least. Elijah tsk'd mentally as the elevator stopped and he exited swiftly, walking towards the lone door. It had been late when he had dropped Elena off at the church to train with Marcel and he had been satisfied to know that she would be safe for the moment as he tended to business.

His knock was swiftly answered as Lucien opened the door, offering the Original a crooked smile, "Elijah, what a glorious pleasure."

"I do apologize for the late hour," Elijah said, making a move to step forward, but something stopped him, as if he needed to be _invited in_.

Lucien waved his hand in dismissal, "Eh, it's no matter. I've long been nostalgic for the days when vampires conducted business in the dark," he smirked and looked at Elijah's questioning gaze, "It's a boundary spell. No vampire from another sire line can enter without an invitation."

The Original mentally shook off the rage building inside and pursed his lips, "Lucien, I didn't come here to chitchat. Your little corporation has been butchering wolves in the Bayou Lafourche."

The younger man shrugged, unaffected by the news, "It's population control. There's viable land out there. Viable, that is, once the sudden influx of _mangy_ wildlife has been eliminated."

"I take it you are alluding to the Crescent Pack. Hayley Kenner, the Alpha, is missing."

"The hybrid Nik knocked up, right?" He chuckled, "I'm surprised by your concern, Elijah. Shouldn't Nik be over here groveling for the safety of the mother of his child?"

Elijah stiffened slightly, "They have not seen eye-to-eye in a long while. However, I'm sure Niklaus will offer fair retribution should Hope lose her mother."

"Maybe you're here because you care for the hybrid, is that is?" Lucien asked, ignoring the elder man's words, "You know, I may not have been in the picture for the past few centuries, but that didn't mean that I didn't know what was happening. I heard all about your failed romance with the once-wolf. How you defended her against your brother and wanted the child for your own-"

"Hayley is of no concern of mine, but for the sake of my niece she needs to be found," Elijah said, clenching his jaw, "I will not tolerate the current treatment of the wolves in the Bayou. That is their home; not a development site. Hayley _will_ be returned to us, unharmed-"

Lucien laughed, "You're so demanding about _Hayley_ , Elijah. Shouldn't your focus be on that pretty little doppelganger you've been trying to keep hidden? Perhaps you should of thought of hiding her instead of allowing her to roam through the Quarter when she awoke. News of the infamous Katherine Pierce spreads fast and only a select few know that she's dead. I believe she took the same cure that's running through your _Elena's_ veins, did she not?"

"You will leave Elena out of this, do you understand?" Elijah growled, not bothering to hide his rage any longer, "She has nothing to do with this and I will _not_ allow you to lay a single finger on her."

"Think about it: if you take the cure, then you won't be in danger of rogue vampires fighting against the sire lines," the younger man said, smirking, "Your line would be safe, indestructible even. If there's no Original to kill, then the line will remain intact."

"And what of Rebekah's line? Do you think I would honestly save myself and not think about her sire line as well?"

Lucien smiled viciously, "I was suggesting it for your dear Elena. Two humans. You could give her the life you always dreamt of having. You could go far away from the supernatural and do whatever it is that pesky humans do," His eyes glinted, knowing the Elijah was thinking on it, "You could have children and be happy."

Elijah was torn. He knew he wanted to be with Elena, but he wanted to be with his family, too. He could not allow his sister to be left to fight alone. Suddenly, he smiled, "You see, Lucien, you've always been good with words, however, there's a little flaw in your plan. The lovely Elena would never allow for me to give up my immortality in the mist of a fight. She's strong and brave and she _doesn't_ back down. You're going to have to try a lot harder to get what you want."

* * *

"Elena, you need to move your body more," Marcel instructed, looking at the sweaty girl in front of him, "You can't land a hit if you're constantly stationary."

The girl in question huffed. They had been at this for over an hour and her body just didn't want to cooperate. Her joints felt disconnected and it took much more effort than before to maneuver around.

"Yeah, well, being stuck in a box for sixty years is bound to leave you a little stiff," she bit back, shaking out her limbs, "The last time I trained was a _long_ time ago."

"Maybe you just need more warm up time," he suggested, looking at her in pity, "I normally don't train humans, but I know your muscles need more time to adjust. We can just do a few exercises here and there until you're ready. I'll clear my night schedule and-"

Elena straightened her back and sighed, "No, I can do this. Technically my body should still be the same from before I went to sleep. It's muscle memory, right? I just have to go through the motions."

The vampire watched as she walked over to the wall and pulled off a stake, twirling it in her hands. She used to be pretty handy will said-weapon when the time arrived and she was relying on her memory to help her.

"Let's give it a few more tries then," Marcel said, his eyes weary, "But, if I kick your ass, I'm calling Elijah. I'm not going to be persecuted for any injuries to you."

She nodded and took on a defensive stance, trying to clear her mind and focus. A blur of movement caught her eye and suddenly she was on her back, Marcel's hand wrapped around her throat.

"That's one," he said, getting off of her and helping her to her feet, "Maybe you should try to focus a little more. Vampires move fast and if you want to kill us, you have to be _faster_."

Elena nodded, not bothering to be annoyed at his jibe. She already knew that she had to be faster and that was damn near impossible. But she had managed it before. She had been able to take down Damon and Stefan on occasion, why should Marcel be any different.

She crouched slightly and prepared for his attack, yet she was blown away once again as her back was suddenly pressed tight against his front. One hand was tangled in her hair, jerking her head to the side, as the other had an iron grip on her waist while the stake was still in her hand. He hadn't even seen her as a threat and didn't bother disarming her.

"Fuck!" She growled, trying to squirm away from him.

"Whoa-ho! Little Miss Gilbert's got a mouth on her," he chuckled in her ear, "You're just weak Elena. You're not strong enough."

Something about his words triggered a memory inside of her and suddenly her mind was elsewhere.

 _Elena is standing in the middle of the woods, Alaric behind her as he gestures to the dummies they're using for target practice._

 _"_ _So, the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes," he said, punching the dummy hard in the chest, making the wooden stake shoot out from the contraption on his wrist._

 _Elena shrugs, "Seems easy enough." She hits the dummy in the same place Alaric did, but the stake stays lodged in her sleeve. Looking down, she mutters, "That's weird." Pursing her lips, she hits harder, but it still doesn't work. Sighing, she looks over at her mentor, "Must be jammed or something."_

 _Alaric stares at her with a mixture of sympathy and pity as he speaks, "You're not strong enough."_

Before Elena realizes what she's doing, her mind reacts on instinct. Her foot crashed down hard on Marcel's, causing his grip to weaken considerably. She whirls around, bringing her elbow up as she does and successfully catching his jaw in the process. He stares at her in confusion before her small fist lands perfectly against his nose eliciting a satisfying crunch before she kicks him as hard as she can against his sternum.

Marcel falls with a thud, his mind still processing how on earth he got into his current position. His thoughts are cut short as Elena straddles his hips and places the stake against his side, right where Damon had showed her.

The sharp end of the wood pierced through his shirt and was digging into his dark skin painfully. He laughed despite the blood still trickling from his nose, "Damn! The girl's got moves!"

* * *

Elijah had been watching from the darkest part of the church, a sense of pride swelling in his chest. To know that Elena was still human, yet had brought Marcel down made him more confident about her learning to protect herself. However, before Elena had gained the upper hand, it took everything in his power not to rip Marcel from her and feed him his own heart.

To Elijah, she was priceless; he would do anything to ensure she was protected, even if it meant sacrificing his own life in the process.

He stifled a chuckle as he watched her remove herself from Marcel and help him up. Deciding to make himself known, he cleared his throat and smiled when her head whipped towards him.

"It seems like I underestimated your girl, Mikaelson," Marcel said, smiling as he tossed Elena a bottle of water, "And here I thought training a human was bound to get boring."

Elijah smiled and walked over to Elena, stopping in front of her and brushing a few strands of wet hair from her face before looking back at the other vampire, "She's quite able in her endeavors, Marcellus. She's managed to dagger two Originals as well. It was only a matter of time before she got you on your back."

"I'll be on my back for her whenever she wants," Marcel smiled, a full set of sparkling white teeth on display.

Elena blushed at the innuendo as she took a drink from the bottle, her exhaustion quickly catching up with her, "Did you get done everything you needed to?"

Ignoring Marcel, he turned to his mate and smiled, "Everything is fine, my love. We've had a few setbacks, but all in all, everything should turn out as it should."

Her eyebrows creased at how he seemed to talk around the question, but she was too tired to call him out on it. She merely nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling when his arm wound protectively around her thin waist.

"You should get that one home and to bed," Marcel suggested as he cleaned up the training area. He smirked and picked up the stake that was used on him, throwing Elijah an amused look, "You might want to keep her away from sharp wooden things, too."

* * *

"I can walk," Elena mumbled, but made no move to be released from Elijah's strong arms.

She had fallen asleep the moment she got into the car and he knew she was exhausted; he hadn't wanted to wake her. He simply scooped her small body into his arms and proceeded to carry her into the Compound.

Elijah smiled down at her, "I'm perfectly aware of the current state of your legs, _min kjære_ , but you were simply too tired to walk."

"And now I'm too tired to argue with you," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing against his chest. She felt safe like this, like perhaps this is where she truly belonged. Her body fit perfectly against his and she would have been a fool not to notice.

"My thoughts exactly," he murmured back to her, amused when he saw that her doe eyes had shut once more. He precariously shifted her to open and close the front door before making his way upstairs to her bedroom. Of course, every manly instinct he had was telling him to take her to his room, but he would never violate her choices like that.

Once inside her room, Elijah pulled back the blankets and set her on the bed, being sure to take off her shoes. He was both thankful and damned that she was wearing a small pair of spandex shorts, leaving her olive legs on display for him. Shaking off his urges, he covered her with her comforter and moved to turn off the bedside light when her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay?" She sleepily asked, her brown eyes barely lucid as her grip tightened, "Just for tonight."

Elijah swallowed noisily, but nodded anyway. When she released him, he sat on the edge of the bed and slipped off his shoes and belt before taking off his suit jacket and laying it on the chair in the corner of the room. His brow furrowed as he thought of what attire would possibly be appropriate for a 'sleepover' with his _mate_.

Throwing caution to the wind, he began unbuttoning the crisp white shirt that was tucked into his slacks and set it on top of his suit jacket.

Clad in his slacks, he slipped into bed next to her and reached for the light, flicking it off. He felt the other side of the bed move and he held his breath, waiting for her to kick him out, but instead he merely felt Elena curl into him. Her head was now resting on his chest and she had one arm thrown around his waist while her legs had tangled with his.

He smiled in contentment and placed one hand behind his head while the other went instinctively to her small waist. He had wondered what it would be like to hold her at night and his imagination had painted such a poor picture.

"Goodnight, my 'Lijah," he heard her say softly as her lips pressed against his chest, leaving a moist spot behind.

He held her protectively in his arms and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

 **Awh, awh! I seriously love writing Elejah and I'm really trying to build it up to be believable. I hope you all loved this chapter!**

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry that this is late. My grandmother passed away yesterday morning and I just didn't have time to write. It was rather unexpected and my family is just trying to cope right now.**

 **I'll do my best to still have everything updated in time, but I'm just trying to keep it together.**

 **My reviews have been on the low side lately; are you still reading this? Or am I simply writing for myself? Please leave a review and let me know! (BTW, the isn't beta'd or reread. All mistakes are mine.)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Well, the were-skank has been found," Rebekah said as she walked through the front door of the Compound, dropping her purse on the table in the foyer, "For the past week, I've been destroying designer shoes by trudging around the Bayou just to find out that Hope has known where she's been the whole bloody time. I could've used that time productively!"

Elena peeked her head around the corner and gave a small smile, "Elijah's not here, neither is Klaus. They had to go deal with something…somewhere. Elijah didn't give me any details, he just told me to wait here for awhile."

The blonde huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Seriously, if no one _really_ cared about Hayley, I would've liked to know ahead of time. They probably went to confront Lucien about the deaths in the Quarter. Stupid vampire. Come on, we're going to grab a bite to eat."

"But I-"

"A normal _human_ bite to eat, Elena," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes, "Now, come on. The bakery won't run out of pastries by itself."

* * *

The front door of Lucien's penthouse opened with a loud bang, leaving two Originals peering in from the outside.

"Lucien…come out, come out, wherever you are," Klaus called menacingly into the dark apartment.

The dark haired man appeared, looking slightly worse for wear as he eyed his sire suspiciously, "What do you want, Nik?"

Klaus looked at his skeptically before crossing over the threshold and giving him a once-over, "You seem to be in need of a bath and some clothes, eh? Tell me, what on earth has wrecked the great _Lucien Castle_?"

"That she-bitch of yours," the younger man snarled, "She decided to jump me on my way here about the plans I have for the Bayou. She said her Pack couldn't possibly live in the Quarter like _normal_ people."

Elijah shrugged, "Hayley is not known to follow the norm, but considering her Pack has become the only family she associates with, she takes their comfort very personally. However, she's been missing for the past week-"

"Well, not anymore," Lucien said, cutting off the Original, "She was here and angry as hell. Now, I normally don't hit a lady, but she seemed hell bent on snuffing my existence from the earth."

"Her emotions have been heightened ever since she completed her transition into a hybrid. I estimate it'll take a few hundred years for her to gain control," Klaus threw out, clicking his heel against the tile impatiently, "Now, we're actually here to talk about the murders in the Quarter. You know, the victims being strung up like puppets?"

"Why would I know anything about it? It's more my style to eat and leave. I've never been one for such theatrics."

Elijah scoffed, "Well, if it's not you, then who is it? The victims started cropping up right when you came to town. Now, the vampires residing here have had no trouble feeding and living, but, with the police poking around, it's beginning to put a damper on their habits."

"Who else is here?" Klaus asked before adding, "That you know of."

Lucien pursed his lips before turning away, "There's been a group that's been following me for the past few centuries. They call themselves the Strix."

"Quite the prestigious organization!" Elijah called from the doorway, a small smile coming across his face, "Responsible for countless wars, numerous plagues, and assassinations."

"Then perhaps you know who's leading it," Lucien snapped, veins rippling underneath his eyes, " _You_ sired him."

* * *

"Are you sure that you want me to drop you off here?" Rebekah asked, staring at the church reproachfully.

Elena nodded and got out of the car, sticking her head through the open window, "I need to blow off some steam and Marcel said to stop by anytime. Could you let Elijah know where I am?"

"Of course," the blonde nodded, "I'll be sure to tell him as soon as I see him. Be safe, Elena."

The brunette nodded as the red car drove away. Hiking up her gym bag on her shoulder, she walked into the church and surveyed the area, her eyes instantly finding Marcel.

"Back so soon, Gilbert?" He said, smiling at her, "And here I thought you beat my ass enough for the week."

She shrugged, dropping her bag by the weapons and pulling off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra, "You know me, can't get enough of you."

Suddenly, he was in front of her, gazing down into her doe eyes, "Better not let Elijah hear you say that. He's got a bit of a mean streak when it comes to his women."

"Gonna let him scare you off, then? And here I thought _Marcellus_ meant warrior," she goaded, reaching for a stake from the wall and tucking it unto the waistband of her tiny spandex shorts.

"Mm, girl, you better mind who you're talking to," he teased, licking his lips as he looked her over, "It's been a long time since I've been in a scrap over a woman, but you might be worth it with your sharp tongue and endless wit. But, I know better than to go after a woman that a Mikaelson has claimed."

Elena laughed, "Smart man. Did you want to use the ring?"

"Not right now," he shook his head, "We've got a hybrid and a wolf in there. It's better that we just use the open space."

She nodded, looking over at the ring, but not being able to see much with her limited human sight. She crouched into position, letting her senses run free as Marcel attacked.

* * *

"I think it would be best if we stop by Marcel's to check in," Elijah said, checking his watch for the time as he and Klaus walked briskly through the Quarter, "He needs to be aware of what's happening."

Klaus groaned, "And what would that accomplish? Then all the vampires in New Orleans would know of the war between the sire lines. And, naturally, they'd all be on my side seeing as I sired Marcel who in turn sired them. Do you really want more enemies, brother?"

"I'm not concerned for myself, Niklaus," the elder shook his head, keeping his eyes forward, "I'm more concerned for Elena. I promised her that I would take care of her no matter what-"

"Yes, yes, all the sappy stuff," Klaus said, perturbed, "While I won't understand the reason fate chose _her_ as your mate, I will still respect your unwavering loyalty towards her. But she needs to be prepared to protect herself."

"And she's been training with Marcel. Granted, it's only been a single lesson at this point, but she did manage to outsmart him. I have confidence that she would be able to reasonably protect herself should the matter arise."

Klaus scoffed, "A _smart_ doppelganger? Well, isn't this news?"

Elijah ignored his brother as they reached their destination. Stepping inside the building, they took the elevator to the highest floor before stepping out.

The apartment was empty save for a tall woman standing in front of the window. The sunlight blazed on her dark skin, her hair cropped close to her head. Turning around, she gave a small smile to Elijah before turning her gaze to Klaus.

"You know, I was expecting someone completely different," she said, her voice tinkling, "I had heard that the 'brothers in arms' were at odds."

"We put family first above all others," Elijah spoke out, his gaze hardening, "You should know that, Aya."

The woman smirked at her name, "I was actually looking for Marcel. I have a…proposal for him of sorts. He was rumored to be staying here."

"Let's cut the chit chat, shall we?" Klaus asked irritably, "Now, we have a bit of a situation with the NOLA PD and we've been asking around. Are you the person stringing people up like puppets? Or is it one of the minions you brought with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aya spoke indignantly, "None of my people would do that. Perhaps you should ask your _darling_ Lucien."

Klaus shrugged, "Been there, done that. You, however, are also a suspect since you're new to town. Now, who did you bring with you, sweetheart?"

When she refused to answer, Elijah whooshed in front of her, thrusting his hand into her chest and squeezing her heart viciously, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Aya. Personally, I prefer the easy way, but I _am_ inclined to bloodshed on rare occasions. Now, tell me, who's here with you?"

"Let her go, Elijah," a man's voice came from the doorway behind the trio, "No need for this to become vulgar."

Elijah rolls his eyes with a smirk as Aya continues to gasp in front of him, "And _there_ he is." Turning his head and glancing at the familiar man behind him, he speaks, "Tristan."

"Oh, can this get any bloody better?" Klaus mutters, staring at the new man in front of him, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Corrupting innocents or something of the like?"

"And miss out on all the fun that's happening in New Orleans?" Tristan asked mockingly, his eyes glinting to his sire, "Not a chance in hell. There's a war brewing and the Strix wants to be a part of it."

Elijah rips his hand out of Aya's chest, leaving her heart in place for the time being. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the blood from his hand before throwing it onto the floor. He fights his nature to rip the man in front of him to shreds as he asks, "Why are you here, Tristan? It's been…too many years to count."

Tristan wiped the smirk from his face, his voice hard, "Elijah, your sire line, your _life_ , is at stake."

"We've already heard about the war between the sire lines," Klaus said in a bored tone, "So, unless you have something to say that we don't already know, just leave."

"You waltz into my family's city unannounced with your flock of sycophants flaunting news of a threat," Elijah bit out, his face twisted in disgust.

"Flock of sycophants?" the younger man asks, "What makes you think-"

"I know there's more of your precious army somewhere, Tristan. I'm not foolish enough to think you've only brought Aya along with you."

Tristan snorted, looking between the Originals, "How grandiose. Here I thought that it was indeed Mr. Gerard's city, yet you've claimed it. And how long did that take?"

"Watch your tongue," Elijah said coldly, walking to his prodigy and adjusting his tie threateningly, "I am _not_ the patient, fun-loving social butterfly that you might recall. I have a family and a life here and I will not allow you to ruin any part of it."

Tristan swallowed nervously as Elijah dropped his hands, "We have a larger issue."

"Larger issue?" Klaus parroted, his brows furrowing.

"You've both no doubt heard about the war between the sire lines. Well, as it happens, your line, Elijah, thanks to my Strix, has wrecked all manner of havoc on Lucien and his assorted interests. As a result, he's desperate to exterminate the lot of us – me, Aya, everyone you've sired. Of course, the economical way to complete this task would be to kill _you_."

Elijah's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. His concern wasn't based off of self-preservation in the slightest, but he couldn't let that be known.

"You don't believe me?" Tristan asked with a small laugh, "Perhaps you underestimate Lucien's ambition? While I doubt he'd have the gall to attack you personally, I believe he might try and fine someone else to do it. Namely, Niklaus."

"I would never do such a thing," Klaus instantly objected, "I may dagger my family on occasion, but forever without them would be more than boring."

Elijah ignored his brother, "What makes you so certain that Niklaus would select Lucien over his own family?"

"From what I hear, he tortured Marcel, who is like a son to him, he cursed the mother of his child, and burned your paramour in front of you all because he thought it the logical way to defeat his enemy. With Lucien in his ear, how long before the logical thing is to get rid of you or Rebekah?"

"Family above all," Elijah said, giving Klaus a pointed look, "Those things happened a long time ago, they should not be brought to light now."

"Lucien will be dealt with, I assure you," Klaus said, giving Tristan a stern look.

Tristan paled, "You can't kill him yet. One of the seer's believe that there's an object capable of killing you."

"I would have guessed as much," Elijah acknowledged, nodding his head, "Otherwise, Rebekah and I wouldn't be in danger."

"Well, I don't have it. I'm quite certain that my sister doesn't have it, either. Logically, then one must assume that Lucien has it or he knows where it is. If he dies, _none_ of us will find it. Not until some other assassin attempts to use it against you," Tristan explained, panic growing in his eyes, "If you've any hope of finding that which can kill us all, Lucien has to remain alive."

* * *

"Come on, Gilbert," Marcel taunted, slowly circling the human, "You beat me once, are you telling me you can't do it again?"

Elena huffed, the stake held firmly in her right hand as her she tried to calm her breathing. They'd been at this for hours and they'd been pretty evenly matched until now. Her human body was beginning to give into exhaustion, but she wouldn't back down. Not yet.

"Oh, I can," she panted out, looking him square in the eye, "But not all of us have superhuman strength."

Marcel laughed, "Don't play the human care with me, little girl. You have to be able to do this if you want to survive in New Orleans. There's vampires on every corner just _waiting_ for a girl like you to come along and be their meal."

A laugh sounded behind the pair as a girl called out, "Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls golden girl."

Elena turned and her eyes narrowed as she took in the hybrid standing in front of her, "Hayley Marshal, Mystic Falls resident _slut_."

Hayley bared her fangs, "Watch your mouth, little girl. I could tear you apart without breaking a sweat."

The doppelganger laughed, twirling the stake in her hand, "You know, I heard you left Mystic Falls because you got knocked up. How does it feel knowing that your daughter prefers her aunt over her mother? I mean, that's gotta suck, right?"

"What are you even doing here?" Hayley sneered, "Aren't you human now? You have no place here."

"She'll be here until I say otherwise," Marcel thundered, clearly done with Hayley's remarks, "Now, why don't you go back to the ring and practice like a good little wolf."

Hayley snarled, "That's _hybrid_ to you, vampire."

"Go," he repeated.

"You know what? I don't think I will," Hayley said, sauntering closer to Elena, "It's been awhile since I last fed and, with a human here, I might as well, right?"

Elena crouched, ready for whatever Hayley would throw at her. In a flash, the hybrid was in front of her, pulling her by her hair and sniffing her dramatically.

"You don't really smell human anymore," she scoffed, "Is that what happens when you're put in a box for sixty years?"

Pushing aside her resident fear, Elena swiped her leg sideways, knocking Hayley off balance. Once the grip loosened on her hair, she drove the stake as hard as she could through the hybrid's abdomen, causing the latter to let out a howl of pain. Hayley's hand flew up and slapped Elena across the face.

As she fell to the ground, she felt blood dripping from her lip. Looking up, she noticed Hayley's fangs sprout and instantly cursed herself for using the stake earlier than planned.

"You bitch!" Hayley screamed before lunging onto Elena.

* * *

After returning home to the Compound with Klaus, Rebekah alerted Elijah of his mate's whereabouts. Bidding his family goodbye, he decided to walk the short distance to the church, his mind wandering through the events of the day.

He had lived a long life, he knew that and acknowledged it often, but since Elena had become a permanent fixture, he couldn't leave her unprotected. The thought of her alone in the world without him made his skin crawl. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone.

Elijah's ears perked up as he heard shouting inside the church as he stopped outside the building. Without a second thought, he threw the door open and was appalled at what he found inside.

Hayley was seated on Elena's chest, her teeth snapping at his _mate's_ neck as Marcel tried to pull the two apart.

Instantly, his mind was on overdrive. Flashing to the girls, he easily pulled Hayley off of Elena and threw the former across the room. He looked at Marcel and ordered, "Get her out of here before I do something I regret."

Marcel nodded and grabbed Hayley, escorting the struggling hybrid from the church.

Crouching down, Elijah took his mate's face in his hands, looking her over for further injury. There was a deep cut across her cheek as well as her bottom lip being split. Bruises had started blooming across her forehead and ribs, but she looked fine otherwise. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he murmured, "I don't know what I would have done if I were even a second later."

"Elijah, I'm fine," Elena said, looking up at him, "It's just a few scratches."

He traced his thumb over the cut on her cheek and sighed, "This is not just a scratch, _min kjære_ , this might require stitches."

She huffed and stared up at him with doe eyes, "Can we just go home please? I'm…exhausted."

* * *

"Elena, that needs to be tended to," Elijah sighed, staring at her from the bed.

Elena had already showered and was currently assessing the damage of her face in the bathroom mirror. Her nose scrunched up as she looked at the deep wound on her face.

"Can't you just make it go away?' She whined, brushing her fingers along the opening delicately, "Vampire blood would work."

Elijah stiffened. He hadn't offered his blood because of what that would do to their bond. But _she_ was suggesting it. Clearing his throat, he said, "And you know what that would mean, don't you? It would be taking the next step to completing the mating process."

"I know," she nodded slowly, "But if I get stitches, it's going to leave a really nasty scar. I'd rather keep my face unblemished for as long as I can." She walked to where he was seated and gingerly sat in his lap, giving him more than enough time to pull away if necessary.

He turned her slightly, making her back against his front. He bit deeply into his wrist before offering it to her.

Elena took a deep breath before covering the wound with her mouth. The taste of his blood exploded across her tongue and she suddenly couldn't get enough. Using her hands, she secured his wrist to her mouth and drank with urgency. Her back arched as it glided down her throat, her mind somewhere else entirely.

It was as if she could feel every emotion and every concern that Elijah had ever felt towards her. Her heart swelled with happiness before she ripped her mouth from his wrist and turned in his arms, covering his mouth with her own.

Elijah was taken by surprise, but he swiftly kissed her back. He wouldn't miss out on the opportunity to have her in his arms. As she straddled him, his hands immediately went to her ass, pressing her intimately against him. His lips blazed a trail down her jaw and neck, stopping above her pulse point and nipping at it lovingly.

"'Lijah…" She moaned, tilting her head back and allowing him full access to her throat.

He knew he should stop. He knew that this what not the way that he wanted everything to happen, but he could not deny her anything. Knowing he would bring her satisfaction without going too far, he slipped his hand into the front of her sleep shorts. Is middle finger gently circled her clit causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"What do you want, my love?" He asked huskily, trying not to let his own desires outshine hers.

Elena moaned, tilting her hips towards his hand, "Please…touch me…"

"Anything for you, _min kjære_ ," he murmured against the delicate skin of her neck as he thrust a finger inside of her, relishing in the sweet sounds that slipped between her lips. He wrapped his arm around her small waist to hold her closer as he added another finger inside of her, arching them to hit that special spot that made her see stars.

She rocked her hips against his hand, begging for that little extra push as she whimpered, "Right there…please don't stop…"

He didn't. Elijah moved his fingers faster, allowing his thumb to brush against her clit as she fell apart in his arms. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she shattered around him.

"Fuck," she whispered as she collapsed against his chest.

He smirked at her word choice and removed his hand from her shorts, hugging her close to his body. Having shared this intimacy with her had gone beyond his wildest dreams and he was content to simply allow her to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Elena tilted her face up and pressed a languid kiss against his lips, her doe eyes tired as she asked, "Stay with me?"

He smiled and kicked off his shoes, careful not to jostle her. Repositioning himself on the bed, he held her tight against his chest as he stroked her long chocolate hair.

Elijah kissed her forehead gently as he said, "Always."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	13. Chapter 13: A Walk On The Wild Side

**Longest chapter ever, but super important.**

 **I've also had to up the rating...so I hope you all know what that means ;)**

 **BTW, no beta and I didn't reread it. All mistakes are 100 percent mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The light drifted through the window of Elena's room, covering the sleeping couple in bed with a sheen of light. Elena lay with her head on Elijah's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

He woke before her, loosening his arms so he could stare at her. Her eyelashes casted beautiful arcs across her olive cheeks and her lips were parted as small breaths escaped. She looked so much younger when she slept, so carefree.

"You're staring," she murmured, her eyes opening slowly and gazing into familiar brown.

Elijah chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "It's hard not to stare at something so beautiful."

She blushed before disentangling herself from his arms and reaching for her phone on the bedside table. Clicking it on, she saw that it was nearly noon and she groaned, "I was supposed to meet Marcel an hour ago."

"Perhaps I can accompany you?" He asked, only hesitating slightly, "You seem to have improved quite a bit."

"Are you asking to spare with me?" Elena smiled slyly, leaning back on her elbows as she looked him over.

He shrugged, "I believe that it would be beneficial to you. I never thought you'd stand a chance against Marcel, but you proved me wrong. And I would feel much better if I were with you when Hayley's prowling around. We've already discovered that she doesn't like you; I'd rather not antagonize her."

She nodded and stretched in a very cat-like manner, "You should probably go shower then. I'll get ready."

Elijah leapt out of bed gracefully, shedding his clothes as he made his way to her adjoining bathroom. Her eyes were glued to his exposed back, his muscles rippling as he continued discarding his clothes.

"See something you like?" He asked, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as his hands went to his belt.

"Maybe," she purred, eyeing him hungrily as she stood up and walked over to him. Her fingers made their way to his belt, effectively moving his own hands away, "But I haven't seen enough."

He held his breath as her able fingers deftly unbuckled his belt and pulled it off before unbuttoning his slacks as well. She stared up at him threw her lashes, her hands tugging off his pants as he stepped out of them.

Elena allowed her eyes to travel down to his black boxer briefs, blushing when she saw his not-so-subtle _package_. She tried to clamp down on her own arousal, but it was useless.

"I can _smell_ you, _min kjære_ ," he whispered roughly, placing his hands on her supple hips and bringing her against his body, "And you smell _delicious_."

She groaned lightly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She bit back a whine as he pushed off her sleep shorts, leaving her in her tank top and scrap of black lace that she called panties. His hands moved back to her waist and gently palmed her olive skin.

"You drive me insane," he growled, wanting nothing more than to rip off the rest of her clothes and have his way with her against the hardwood floor. His lips dropped to her neck, resisting the urge to let his fangs drop, "I would love nothing more than to taste you."

She offered her throat to him as his eyes swept across the expanse of olive skin that was bared. She quietly said, "You can, you know. I don't mind if you bite me."

Elijah shook his head, pressing a kiss against her skin instead, "I can't. The cure runs through your veins and I would never compromise your life for my thirst."

Suddenly the door burst open and Klaus walked in, looking every bit annoyed as Elijah felt at the intrusion.

"They're trying to ruin my life," the hybrid roared, oblivious to the undress of his brother and his mate, "It's ridiculous!"

"Niklaus, would it harm you in any way if you were to knock?" Elijah bit out, using his vampire speed to pull Elena's shorts back up her long legs, "Surely your tact has not diminished _that_ much."

Klaus' eyes went to Elijah's form and smirked, "Ah, finally working on that stress relief? I was beginning to think that you were going to ask her to marry you first."

"Are you here to simply rant about others or is there a purpose as to why you're interrupting my morning?" The eldest asked irritably.

"Afternoon," Klaus corrected, giving a leering glance towards Elena, "And it didn't seem like I was interrupting much. But as for my reason, it seems as if we need to visit Lucien today."

* * *

After Elijah dropped Elena off at St. Anne's, he and Klaus made their way to the Quarter. As it was Halloween, the streets were lined with tourists and locals enjoying all the festivities that New Orleans had to offer.

"Knowing Lucien, he's most likely occupying himself at a bar," Elijah noted, glancing around at the partygoers, "Now, I'm more than happy that Elena is safely tucked away for the night."

"Ah, yes. Then doppelganger is safe and sound," Klaus drawled, stepping into Rousseau's as Elijah followed, "Hopefully we can find him in this ghastly place."

The eldest lifts his hand and points towards one of the back booths, revealing the man in question. Lucien is joyfully drinking with three costumed women, all oblivious to the fact that they have been being fed off of.

"There's my old friend!" Klaus says with mock enthusiasm as one of the women cries out from the bite.

Lucien rips his mouth away from his snack, a small rivulet of blood trickling from his mouth as he smiles, "Nik! I didn't think you'd be here."

"Hard at work ensuring my safety, I see," Klaus purses his lips as he looks around, his eyes landing on the neck of one of the girls.

Following his sire's eyesight, Lucien smiled, "By all means, join us!"

"Business before pleasure," Elijah interjects, looking at the women pointedly, "Please excuse us, ladies."

Lucien conceals his disappointment as the women saunter off before he turning his attention back to the Originals before him, "Now, what can I do for you, gentlemen? I assume this isn't a friendly visit."

Cutting to the point, Elijah states, "We've noticed an increase in the vampires roaming about the Quarter. Now, are they friends of yours? Or perhaps someone else's?"

"Yes," Klaus agreed, "I've noticed _a lot_ of new faces at my favorite haunts."

"It's strictly for your protection!" Lucien defended himself, his eyebrows shooting up in disbelief, "I wanted to make sure you're safe at all times and what better way to do that than to ensure you're never alone?"

Klaus looked over at one of the vampires hovering nearby and cringed, "Your resources are _extensive_."

Lucien shrugged, "They have to look as if they belong, now don't they? You only noticed them because you're an Original. With how many tourists and such come through the city, they blend right in."

"I'm quite finished with his banter, if you don't mind, brother," Elijah said, straightening his tie as he looked over the pair, "I have more pressing matters to get to."

* * *

After working out with Marcel, Elena weaved her way back to the Compound on foot. She felt that she could take care of herself if needed. As soon as she closed the front door behind her, a knock sounded. Answering the door, she was greeted by an envelope sitting on the porch.

It was addressed to Elijah and curiosity got the best of her as she ripped open the expensive paper.

 _You are cordially invited to an evening of exquisite excess._

 _The Davilla Estate, 7041 St. Charles Avenue._

 _Midnight._

Elena's eyebrows puckered in confusion as she turned it over and read the note scrawled on the back.

 _I do hope you can come, old chum._

 _Tristan_

Deciding not to get upset quite yet, she returned the card to the nearly mangled envelope and went upstairs, setting it on her bed before she hopped in the shower. Marcel had been focused on improving her accuracy today and her body was beginning to feel the after effects of always being on alert. As a vampire, all these instincts came naturally to her, but as a human, all of the senses had been dramatically dulled. It was truly infuriating.

Washing the training session off of her body, she quickly toweled herself dry as she heard the door to her room open. Wrapping the towel around herself, she peeked her head out of the bathroom to see Elijah reaching for the envelope.

"I do hope you can come, old chum," she mimicked mockingly as he looked up at her, "Who's Tristan?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he took the card out and read it, his jaw ticking slightly, "Where did you get this? And why is it opened?"

Wrapping the towel more tightly around herself, she shrugged, "It was addressed to you and I figured that since you're my mate, it didn't matter if I read it or not. As for where I found it, someone left it on the porch after I got back from the church."

"Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" He asked, his eyes scanning her appreciatively. His gaze roamed over her long legs and exposed shoulders, wanting nothing more than to rip the pathetic excuse of material from her body.

"I decided to walk," Elena answered easily, walking forward and sitting on the bed in front of him, "It wasn't that far and I needed some fresh air. Besides, it looks like we have a party to go to."

"You're not going," he objected immediately, his lustful thoughts instantly turning protective, "There will be people there who could-"

"Hurt me?" She asked, cutting him off, "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. You forget that I lived in Mystic Falls. Practically every social event we had was overshadowed by something big and bad that was normally hell bent on coming after me. Besides, I have an Original on my team; I didn't have that before and I always survived."

"I don't like this," Elijah muttered, staring down at the brunette beauty before him, "If something happens to you…I don't know what I'd do with myself."

She smiled and stood up, knowing she had won. She abandoned her towel and allowed it to fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You won't. I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes widened as he realized that she was naked in front of him. All of instincts were telling him to look down and admire her, but he held his gaze to her mahogany eyes. He let out a strangled sigh, "You are making this extremely difficult, my love."

"How so?" Elena asked, a seducing smile on her face, "All I'm doing is standing here and appreciating my _mate_."

"Elena, do you want me to end up taking you against the wall?" He asked, trying to keep his voice flippant to disguise his growing need, "What you do to me is unlike anything I've ever felt before. I cannot be held accountable for what I do to you."

She giggled, "Why the wall? The bed is…much closer."

That was all the invitation that he needed.

In a second, Elena was on her back in the bed, Elijah on top of her. His mouth trailed kisses down her jaw to her throat before he reached her perfect breasts. He palmed the supple flesh delicately in his hands, watching in fascination as he face contorted with pleasure. His warm mouth closed onto one of her pert nipples as he suckled softly, his free hand massaging her other breast.

"Mmm," she moaned gently, arching her back and giving him more access to her chest.

He gave attention to her other breast as well and just when she was beginning to writhe beneath him, his mouth led the way down her stomach and stopped just above the place that she so desperately wanted him.

"Please," Elena begged breathlessly as she opened her legs wider to accommodate him.

He smiled and nudged his nose against the swollen flesh of her clit before dropping his lips to her inner thigh and kissing it softly.

"Elijah!" Rebekah's voice carried through the wood of the door.

He groaned, resting his head on her thigh, facing the one place he had yet to taste intimately.

"Elijah! Nik called!"

Elena huffed, her hand going down and running her fingers through his hair, "Cock blocked twice in one day. I'm beginning to hate your siblings."

* * *

"You've got to have something I can wear, Rebekah," Elena whined, looking through the blonde's closet critically, "I just need to borrow it for tonight. I won't ruin it, I promise."

Rebekah snorted, "Of course, because you have such an excellent track record with events. The only party you went to that didn't result in ruining your dress was when my mother tried to kill us all."

"Please?"

"Oh fine," the blonde relented, going to the back of her closet and pulling out a red taffeta dress, "I haven't gotten to wear this yet, but I'm willing to sacrifice it."

Elena looked over the dress and smiled, "It's perfect! Wait…are you letting me borrow it because it'll be harder to see the blood stains?"

"And it'll look gorgeous," Rebekah said, flipping her hair, "But blood _is_ easier to get out of darker colors. I'm just covering my bases." She clapped her hands together and smiled, "Now, get dressed! I've got to go look for shoes…"

The brunette watched as she left and rolled her eyes. Slipping off the pajamas she had haphazardly thrown on before Rebekah burst in on her and Elijah, she carefully wiggled the dress up her hips and was reaching for the zipper.

"May I?" Elijah asked, appearing behind her. He was already dressed in his tuxedo, but his bowtie was hanging loose and untied around his neck.

She blushed and nodded, "Yes please. I'd wear my own clothes, but…"

"But I have neglected to take you shopping since we arrived back," he finished, pulling the zipper all the way up and letting his hands trail down her curves, "A wrong I will remedy as soon as possible."

They lapsed into silence as Elena turned around and neatly tied his bowtie. Her hands smoothed over the jacket of his tuxedo and she smiled, "Everything's going to be find tonight. I can handle myself."

"It's not you that I'm worried about," he admitted, cradling her face in his hands, "The vampires there can be very…volatile. I know that you're aptly prepared, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

She grimaced slightly, "So…what exactly am I walking into tonight?"

Elijah's jaw ticked as he answered, "Only the most dangerous and influential congregation of vampires the world

has ever known."

* * *

The Strix's party was flourishing as Elijah and Elena made their entrance. It seemed that the 1920's had been the theme for the night as flappers and formally dressed men conversed amongst each other. Elena could tell that there are few humans in attendance and the ones that were, were being fed off of in plain sight.

Elijah keeps a firm arm around his mate's waist, silently challenging anyone that looks their way. The atmosphere seems to change as they walk in; all eyes glued to Elijah.

"Why are they all staring at you?" Elena whispers, tilting her head towards him.

He gives a tight smile as he replies, "I'm kind of a big deal around here."

Her eyes widen comically as she realizes, "They're all part of your sire line."

"Most of them, tragically, yes," he nods, "You see, Elena, I wanted to assemble minds curious about the world and eager to improve it, along with the time and circumstance to do so. My desire was to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new, better civilization. It was naïve. Eventually, I was forced to abandon them once I realized I'd cultivated a legion of ego-maniacal sociopaths."

"So…you sired a bunch of _Klauses_?"

Elijah chuckled at her summation, "In theory."

"Dance with me?" Elena asks suddenly, reaching her hand out to him.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor, "Anything for you, _min kjære_."

The music plays softly in the background as he twirls her slowly. She had danced with many men at social gathering in Mystic Falls, but Elijah surpasses them all.

As a particularly slow song starts, she looks up at him through her lashes and asks, "So, where is this Tristan guy? I want to meet him for myself."

He's about to reply, but his eyes catch sight of Marcel and Aya through the crows. His brows crease as he tried to put together why they would be there as dates no less.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" She asks, looking up at him with concern. When he still doesn't answer, she turns her head and follows his eye line and sees Marcel, "What's he doing here?"

"I should have known," Elijah muttered, holding Elena closer to his body protectively.

"Known what?"

His jaw clenched, "This isn't a party, it's an initiation."

Elena's view of Marcel is obscured as waiters come around trays of champagne flutes. A man stands at the front of the crowd, tapping a butter knife against a glass to get their attention.

"Distinguished friends, welcome! It's so rare that we're able to come together like this to revel for one night in the company of true equals, except the humans mind you. Now, I'd like to take a moment to welcome a very special guest – Marcel Gerard!"

Marcel steps forward with a smile and nods in acknowledgment as the crowd claps, "Thank you. I'm honored."

"That's Tristan," Elijah whispers into Elena's ear, nodding at the man about to speak once more.

"Of course, before we tell Marcel all of our secret, there's one small piece of business to which we must first attend," Tristan pauses dramatically and smiles, "We must determine his worth."

Marcel frowns in confusion, "That's funny…I seem to recall you being the one knocking on _my_ door."

"You'll notice, Mr. Gerard, that over the course of the evening, someone has managed to take something quite dear to you…your daylight ring," Tristan say amusedly.

Elena watches are Marcel silently freaks out, trying to hold his composure. She turns to Elijah, her eyes wide as she says softly, "What the hell is going on?"

He rubs his thumb in circles on his mate's waist, willing her to calm down and simply watch. She grudgingly allows him to comfort her.

Tristan opens his arms wide and states, "The test is quite simple. First, you need to deduce the identity of the thief. Then, you are simply to take back what is yours…Although, I doubt the prize will be easily relinquished. After all, despite our refinement, we're rather still a violent bunch." The crowd laughs at his joke before he continues, "In victory, you become one of us. In failure, you meet your death. You have a few hours until dawn. I wish you the best of luck."

As the crowd begins their festivities again, Elijah leads Elena to the bar, trying to soothe her nerves somewhat.

"These vampires are _ancient_ ," she says in a hushed tone, "How is Marcel supposed to beat one of them?"

"With guile, courage, perhaps a bit of trickery…admittedly, it's a long shot, but then, sometimes new candidates surprise us," Tristan answered, appearing behind the couple. He turns to Elena and offers a smile, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tristan de Martel, and you must be the famous Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce's doppelganger and mate to an Original."

Elena swallows her disgust as Tristan takes her hand and kisses it gently before she jerks it back.

"The pleasure's all mine, I see," the younger vampire muses, staring at her before turning his attention to his sire, "Elijah! When I sent your invitation, I didn't think you'd come. Tell me – as our founder and patriarch, what do you make of our latest candidate?"

Elijah offers a sarcastic response, "Well, let me see. Marcel…he's arrogant. He's stubborn. Prone to self-aggrandizement. He should fit in perfectly!

" _If_ he survives," Tristan points out before noticing Elena's glare, "I take it Mr. Gerard is a friend of yours?"

"We're friends," she says hotly, "But even if we weren't, I don't much like bullies."

"A bully?" Tristan smiles in shock, extending his hand to her, "My dear, you barely know me! Allow me to remedy that and, in doing, so I can explain our methods," he looks at Elijah, "May I borrow her for a dance?"

Elijah assesses his mate's reaction and nods demurely, "Why, of course."

Elena reluctantly takes Tristan's hand and allows him to lead her onto the dance floor. The song is slow, but she keeps her stance formal.

"I'm glad you came, Elena," Tristan says, looking at her with something she can't place, "Like it or not, when one refers to the Mikaelsons, they're referring to you as well. You've been with them for half a century and the eldest Original has claimed you as a mate. Quite a feat, my dear. Tonight will allow you to make up your own mind about our organization."

She snorted, "And you think by killing my friend, you're going to make the best impression?"

"I think tonight, you'll bear witness to the truth," he said, pursing his lips, "At the very least, you cannot call us liars. Or _bullies_."

"We'll see."

"There are few novelties left in the world, especially to us," Tristan smiles slightly, "A creature such as yourself is certainly among them."

She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah? And what kind of _creature_ might that be?"

"A doppelganger, of course. The only one among us whose life doesn't depend on the survival of the Original family. You, Elena Gilbert, are one of a kind. And, a true beauty at that."

Elena looks down, clearly uncomfortable with his comment. Before she can set him straight, the door bangs open revealing Klaus and Lucien with a gaggle of costumes partygoers.

Klaus howls drunkenly before he bellows, "What a beloved occasion!"

Lucien assesses the crowd, his face twisting in disgust at all the men wearing suits, "My God, it's a room full of Elijahs!"

The hybrid throws his arms around the womens' shoulders next to him, "I had that exact nightmare once!"

Elijah, having had enough of his brother's antics, steps in, "Niklaus."

"What is it?" Klaus asked, looking over at Elijah.

"Oh, you're hammered," the eldest rolled his eyes, "Which should come as a very little surprise to anyone here, but it does damper the festivities somewhat. So, could I recommend you to the nearest exit? And could you take your little playthings with you, too?"

"You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club," Klaus slurred, looking around at the vampires, "But now, I realize that I lack the flexibility to become a member – I could _never_ get my head far enough up my own arse!"

Elijah clenches his jaw, but says nothing as Klaus turns around and motions for all of his little friends to leave.

Turning, he quickly spots Tristan and Elena through the crowd just as the former is pulling away.

"I believe it's time for Mr. Gerard to prove himself," Tristan says, bowing to Elena, "It was wonderful to dance with you, Miss Gilbert. I hope to see much _more_ of you in the future."

Marcel and Elijah head back to the dance floor, both of them looking a little rigid.

"I suppose I shall have to intervene," Elijah says quietly, giving Marcel a pointed look, "It is a shame, I expect it shall ruin my tuxedo. I have had this suit for over a hundred years. It's proven far more reliable than you, Marcellus."

Marcel sighed, "Relax, all right? I got this under control."

"Do you?"

"I hope so," the younger man smirks before patting Elijah on the shoulder, "That _is_ a nice jacket."

Elijah quietly leaves Marcel with Tristan as he makes his way over to Elena. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he places a soft kiss to her forehead before observing the scene in front of him.

"Mr. Gerard!" Tristan says with enthusiasm, "I believe it's time for you to solve our little riddle. Now, tell me, who do you believe has your ring?"

"Aya," Marcel said firmly, "Aya took my ring, but she doesn't have it anymore. That creepy dude, Mohinder, has it now."

Mohinder silently holds up Marcel's daylight ring, leaving Tristan with a pleased expression, "Well done! Of course, as you know, that was only half of the challenge."

Elena watches as the room makes way for the two vampires to duke it out. Her nerves are alight and she clutches onto Elijah's hand tightly. Before she knows it, the fight has already begun. Their movements are too fast for her human eyes to follow, but when she Marcel cry out in pain, she moves to go to his aid, upset when her mate holds her back.

"Patience, my love," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the vampires in front of them.

With every second, it looks as if Marcel is going to lose. His bones had snapped at he's at the older vampire's mercy. Mohinder vamps out and sinks his teeth deeply into Marcel's neck before crying out and crumbling to the floor.

"See that? That's what happens when you try to feed off of someone with vervain in their system." Marcel picks up a broken piece of the table that Mohinder threw him onto and plunges it deep into the older vampire's heart, killing him. He turns and addresses Aya and Tristan, "I don't know why you wanted him dead, but clearly you do. Why else would you tell me about his little feeding habits and everything in between? All I had to do was be observant, which my _sire_ instilled in me. But I'm done picking up your bread crumbs and I'm done here."

Marcel moves to walk away, but he's still too weak after losing so much blood. He stumbles into Elena and she wraps her arms around him, trying to support his weight.

Tristan walks over to Mohinder's body and plucks Marcel's daylight ring from his pocket, "You see, Marcel Gerard, this was a test. He deserved his death. He was plotting against his sworn brothers and sisters, but, of course, you wouldn't have known. Beating such a worthy opponent is proof of your strength and courage." He hands the ring to the younger vampire, "Welcome to the Strix."

* * *

"What did you think of Tristan?" Elijah asked as he and Elena finally made it back to the Compound.

The morning sun was already beginning to peer through the curtains as Elena reached behind her and unzipped her gown. She allowed it to pool at her feet as she sighed, "He seems…incomplete. You made him, right?"

"He made me as much as I made him," he confessed, pulling off his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt, "He has a sister, Aurora. It's almost unheard of that he would go anywhere without her. His devotion to her…it will be his downfall."

"Loyalty isn't a downfall, Elijah," Elena chided softly, turning to face him in just her lingerie, "You would do anything for me."

He reached out and cupped her olive cheek in his hand, "My loyalty to you will never be tested by anyone. You and I…we're eternal. I will never choose anyone over you, not even my own family."

Elena felt as if her heart had stopped. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"If we get interrupted again, you'd better make sure I don't kill whoever comes through that door," she mumbled against his lips as she pulled at the rest of the clothes he was wearing.

Elijah growled, "If we get interrupted again, just dagger me, please. I can't keep letting other people ruin our fun."

She giggled and tugged his pants and boxer briefs down in a single tug as he stepped out of them. He used his vampire speed and suddenly the sheets were billowing around her as her back hit the bed. Her bra was missing and he was already working on her panties; tugging them down her long lithe legs and discarding them across the room.

The scent of her arousal assaulted him and his mouth nearly watered. Lowering his head, he licked a warm stripe along her tender pink flesh, relishing in the sweetness that coated his mouth. Her fingers tugged on his hair, securing him against her as he eagerly lapped at her wetness.

She was so close to coming undone. She pulled him up, answering his questioning eyes, "I want you inside me. _Now_."

Elijah growled at her words as he positioned himself between her thighs. This would complete their bond; make them more dependent on each other than they already were.

He cradled her face in his hands, resting his weight on his forearms as he asked, "Are you sure that this is what you want? Once we complete the bond…we can't go back."

She nodded, "I know. I know what I'm doing and I want you. All of you. Now, would you please get inside of me already?"

He smirked at her impatience, but obliged her all the same. He pushed into her tight entrance slowly, allowing her body time to adjust to his intrusion. She mewled softly beneath him, her hands finding their way to his shoulders and digging her nails into him.

Something inside of both of them exploded that moment that he was inside her. It was as if they were both seeing each other for the first time. His thoughts were consumed by her. She was his love, his light, his _life_."

Once he was finally seated fully inside of her, she thrust her hips up. She was ready and he couldn't be happier. He rocked into her with a gentle pace, wanting to savor every moment of their first time together. Her body was so responsive to him that he had to focus on not letting go too quickly.

Unsatisfied with the current pace, Elena flipped him onto his back, climbing astride him and riding him for all that it was worth. Technically, she hadn't had sex in over sixty years and she was hoping that she was still doing a good job.

Elijah's fingers dug into her subtle hips as he helped move her up and down his throbbing member. He bit back a groan as she raked her nails down his chest, leaving bloody trails in their wake. He could feel her start to tighten around him as one hand traveled to where they were connected and rubbed her swollen clit furiously.

She screamed his name loud enough to wake the dead as she came apart above him. Not missing a beat, Elijah switched their positions and pounded into her as hard as he knew that her fragile human body could handle. With a few thrusts of his hips, he buried himself as deep inside of her willing body as he could before filling her with his seed.

He pulled her onto his chest as he collapsed; he couldn't squish his mate after all. They were chest to chest, still connected in the most intimate way as she panted on top of him. His fingers gingerly ran up her spine and back down, loving the feel of her silky skin.

"'Lijah?" She asked softly, tilting her face up so she could look at him.

"Yes, _min kjære_?"

"Will it always be like this?"

He thought about it for a moment and smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Always, my love."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	14. Chapter 14: The Axeman's Letter

**I know it's early (and unbeta'd), but enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Elena smiled as she gently traced the features of her mate's face. His straight nose, strong jaw line, porcelain skin; he was handsome even in sleep. His lips were parted slightly, exposing his elongated canines. She remembered that Damon always slept the same way; he said that he always had to be on alert.

She ran her index finger along the tip of his fang, jerking her hand back when it sliced her.

"Ouch," she mumbled, putting her finger in her mouth and trying to stop the bleeding.

"I would assume that you've learned your lesson about tempting a predator?" Elijah asked, his eyes opening slightly as he observed her.

She pursed her lips, "You did that on purpose."

He rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Actually, I didn't. Being an Original, my…teeth are sharper than most. With just a little pressure, I can rip through skin, muscle, and bone."

"That's reassuring," Elena made a face, her eyes widening a little, "And you have access to all my… _delicate_ parts."

He smiled, "I can assure you that my teeth with never come in contact with any of your _delicate_ parts unless you ask. However, the cure greatly hinders that, so you have nothing to fear, my love."

Her stomach chose that moment to make itself known. Groaning, she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and reached for his discarded shirt from the party the night before.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked, admiring her olive skin contrasting with the white of his dress shirt, "I would hate to think you're going downstairs in just _that_."

She giggled, "I'm going to make breakfast and since none of your siblings really use the kitchen, I think I'll be safe."

"Ah, but you have to walk through the courtyard to get there," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "Take a shower and then meet me down there. Maybe I'll even give you something _sweet_."

He groaned as he watched her saunter out of the room. Hopping out of the bed, he hurriedly made his way to the shower, wanting nothing more than to have his mate in his arms once more.

He focused on their bond and could hear that Rebekah had stopped her in the hallway to chat for a second. Elena was promising her that she'd return the dress she borrowed in perfect condition.

Chuckling, Elijah finished his shower and quickly dressed in a grey suit when he heard her scream.

Throwing on his shoes, he was downstairs in the blink of an eye, quickly scanning the ground floor for a sign on danger. His eyes fell on a crumpled body in the middle of the courtyard lying in a pool of blood and surrounded by sprigs of lavender. Horrified, he goes to the body and observes that both her wrists were slashed: an apparent suicide.

"Sh-she has something in her hand," Elena stuttered, holding onto the banister behind her for support.

Plucking the note from her hand, he skims over the words before yelling, "Niklaus!"

Klaus walks down the stairs leisurely, "And what's the yelling about, brother?"

"'Roses are red, lavender is blue. Come find me before I find you'," Elijah recites the note, looking up at his brother, "I believe we have someone new in town."

Klaus speeds over to the body, taking the note from Elijah along the way. He knew that only one person would do this, especially when the presence of lavender is involved. Scowling, he growls, "I remember her as a better poet."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that this is lacking poetry," Elijah throws back before going to his mate and wrapping her in his arms, "Are you all right, _min kjære_?"

Elena nodded curtly, her eyes still on the girl's body, "Who would do this?"

"Her name is Aurora-"

"Tristan's sister?" She asked, interrupting Klaus.

"Yes, well, you see," Klaus floundered slightly before getting his bearings, "She's the very definition of a woman scorned. We have a long history that didn't particularly end well." He passed his hand over his face and turned to Elijah, dropping the note back onto the body, "She wants us to find her, so let's."

Elijah pursed his lips, "Are you so eager, Niklaus? Last time you even said her name was a thousand years ago when you told me to never to speak it again in your presence."

"So, am I to wait as she leaves her little calling-cards all over my home for your doppelganger to find?" Klaus asked, annoyed, "I, for one, would like to keep my eardrums intact from her screams."

Elijah sighed at his brother's tact and turned towards Elena, "Why don't you go upstairs, my love? I'll bring you breakfast in a moment."

She gave him a weird look, but obliged nonetheless.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Elijah turned to Klaus, "There's something you should know…"

"What?" Klaus snapped, his eyes widened in horror at the idea that his brother has kept a secret from him, "And why couldn't you say it in front of your _mate_?"

The older man sighed, looking up to meet his blue gaze, "When mother seized control of my mind, unleashing those monstrosities that lurk behind the red door…" his voice dropped to a whisper, shame coloring his features, "I saw something. Aurora was there."

Klaus scoffed, his fear replaced with impatience, "If you mean to confess a thousand-year-old secret that will divide us after our hard-won reconciliation, then _te absolvo_ , brother – there is _nothing_ you could have done involving her that would be worse than what she did to me."

"Please, do not dismiss this, Niklaus-"

"Whatever it is, it can wait!" Klaus cut him off, "We have a plate of here-and-now problems and I mean to clear it."

* * *

It was late afternoon and Elijah had still not returned to the Compound. Elena had become bored waiting for him and decided to venture into the Quarter for the festival that was being held.

After dressing in a flowy red floral print dress and strappy black heels, she wandered out and enjoyed the air of New Orleans. Elijah had warned her not to go out when there was still a killer on the loose, but if she stayed cooped up any longer she was sure that she'd go crazy.

Stopping at one of Bourbon Street's bars, she grabbed a drink and wandered the streets, enjoying the atmosphere.

"So, Elijah decided to let you out of his sight, did he?"

Elena turned around and forced a smile on her face as she met the blue eyes of Tristan. She replied, "He's taking care of some business today. I'm sure he's close by."

"So, how are you enjoying the Axeman's Jazz Festival, Miss Gilbert? Or should I say Mikaelson?"

She ignored his words, "There's an active serial killer at large and the city's response is to throw a serial-killer-themed-festival? I think it's a little backwards to be honest."

Tristan laughed, "The festival has been happening for many decades, my dear. It's not as if it was thrown together in current light of the crime situation. The city won't stop it's fun just because a _second-tier_ serial killer is on the loose. And, as far as killers go, the Axeman was the best this city's ever had."

Elena grimaced and took a sip of her drink, "I'm familiar with the story. I just don't think he should be so glorified for what he did."

"He terrorized the city for months with a bloody axe and then offered a reprieve. It was a gift of sorts not to kill anyone that night."

"A gift?"

He smirked, "He was a witch. The day he chose not to kill anyone was _Fête de Cadeau._ That's the day that every witch gives a gift to the city in hopes that the city will give one back."

Elena shook her head, "So, for not killing anyone, what did he get back?"

He opened his arms wide and smiled, "The city threw him the greatest party it has ever seen! This is what New Orleans was made for."

"How do you know so much about the city? I mean, aren't you from Europe or something?" She asked, her brow furrowed slightly.

"I made a hobby of making sure I always knew where my sire was. He was once very important in my life, a friend even, and I felt as if I couldn't abandon him even though he abandoned me," Tristan said somberly, "I knew of the mating bond between you two before he had even realized it. I watched him obsess over Katerina and hunt her. I watched every fallout between his family and I even watched him be daggered by his brother's hand."

"And you never stopped it?" She bit out angrily, "If he was truly your friend, you would've saved him!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "And risk being killed by Niklaus? That is not a fate I'd wish on even my own enemy. Elijah is truly capable of taking care of himself, I assure you."

Elena had to admit that he was right. Her mate was very stubborn and very independent. He wouldn't accept help from anyone.

"Perhaps I can interest you in lunch?" He asked, a friendly smile in place, "I'm sure Elijah wouldn't mind. I have no reason to hurt someone as beautiful as yourself."

She reluctantly accepted, "Just lunch."

* * *

Thinking that Tristan might have more information on Aurora, Elijah tried in vane to get a hold of him. When Tristan's secretary made it known that he was ignoring the Original, the poor woman lost her life in the process. Concealing her heart in a mason jar, he made his way towards the Quarter.

After losing Klaus among the streets of the festival, he caught Elena's scent mingled with a very familiar one. He resisted to urge to allow his fangs to slice through his gums as he followed it as quickly as a typical human could.

The scent was more potent outside of Rousseau's, leading him to believe that she was still inside. Walking in, he noticed the pair immediately. They were sitting on opposite sides of the booth talking about something that Elijah didn't care to snoop on.

After a moment, he decided to make himself known. Sliding in beside his mate, he slid the mason jar across the table.

"Elijah, I didn't realize we had a meeting on the books today," Tristan said wearily, looking at the jar in disgust.

The Original smiled at him, "Oh, we don't. Unfortunately, your assistant refused to accommodate me. And we both know that I don't like to be kept waiting."

Elena's eyes went to the jar, "Is that…?"

"A human heart," Tristan finished.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she nearly turned green before climbing over her mate and rushing to the bathroom.

The younger man watched after her before turning his blue gaze back to his sire and throwing his napkin on the table, "What would you like to discuss?"

"Recent events would suggest that you've been less than forthcoming about threats to my family," Elijah answered, his eyes glinting slightly.

Tristan's brows furrowed in confusion, "A threat to you is a threat to _me_. I wouldn't-"

The older man's eyes narrowed, "Naughty little liar."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm _quite_ certain you do know precisely what I'm talking about, Tristan. I can hear that heart of yours racing away. You see, even as we speak, I suspect Niklaus is with your sister." He pulls Aurora's note from his inner jacket pocket and lays it on the table, "I don't have to tell you what a volatile combination the two of them are."

Tristan ignored the note and laughs, "And you think I'm hiding her?"

Elijah shrugged, "Wherever _you_ go, Aurora follows."

"It's true," the younger man concedes, "On her good days, at least. Years ago, Rory fell into one of her _dark_ periods. It's been a _long_ one and has yet to life. I saw she got the care she needed."

The Original waved his hand in impatience, "I don't care. Where is she?"

"Are you afraid of what my sister might have to say to your brother?"

"Your sister has a habit of cultivating misfortune," Elijah deadpanned.

"I can't disagree," Tristan said with a shrug, "And, as it happens, I don't know her current whereabouts, but I know she can't be here. _I'm_ the first person she'd come to."

"Such confidence," Elijah murmured, looking closely at his childe, "Now, while I'm here, I might as well ask what you're doing with my mate."

"She was simply bored. I saw no harm in taking her out."

Elijah's jaw ticked, "You'd do well to stay away from what's mine. I will tear you apart faster than you can blink. Do you understand me?"

Elena chose that moment to walk back to the table, her face still slightly green. Looking between the two men, she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, my love," Elijah smiled, standing and pulling her into his arms, "I was just telling Tristan that we'd be leaving."

"Of course," the younger man nodded absently.

* * *

"Is that all you've got?" Marcel asked, his eyed widening slightly, "A hunch?"

"I don't do hunches," Elijah sighed, clearly annoyed, "I've known Tristan a thousand years. He's not easily shaken, and yet I heard that little weasel's heart pound when I accused him of working with someone, and, strangely, nothing when I mentioned Aurora. He may be telling the truth about that."

After leaving Rousseau's, Elijah thought it would be good to allow Elena to work off some of her excess energy. When they arrived at St. Anne's, Elena went directly to the cage and began sparring with the werewolf inside. Elijah recounted his meeting with Tristan to Marcel, hoping to gain insight from a third party.

Marcel nodded, "But, he could be hiding something, and now you need my help finding out what."

"That would be splendid, Marcellus," Elijah said snarkily, "You do have that _fabulous_ new Strix membership."

The younger vampire rolled his eyes, "Mm. I'm only with those people because I want to know why they're in my city, and I'm not blowing my cover just because you heard a guy's heart skip."

"I'm not concerned about my wellbeing," Elijah said softly, looking over at how Elena was handling herself in the ring, "But, should something happen to my mate, I can assure you that this city will no longer be standing."

Marcel smiled, "Lucky for you, I got this city wired in ways you don't even know about. I'll have my people trail your boy. Let's see what they find out. Why don't you and Elena practice while I call around?"

Elijah nodded and opened the cage door, looking to the werewolf, "Go practice elsewhere."

"'Lijah…" Elena started to whine before she realized what was happening. Her eyes lit up as she watched him take off his suit jacket and close the door behind him, "You're practicing with me?"

"I promised you, did I not?"

She grinned, "I suppose you did, Mr. Mikaelson."

They readied themselves before Elijah struck first. Elena danced out of the way, leaving him catching only her scent behind. He smiled at her quick reflexes and lunged for her again, successfully tackling her to the ground. She bit back the moan that was edging against her lips at feeling his body against hers and punched him square in the jaw and kneeing him in the stomach.

He coughed as she pushed him off her and straddled his waist, the tip of the stake she was holding precariously placed against his ribs.

"Dead," she said smugly before rolling her eyes, "Well, dead if you were a normal vampire."

Elijah seized her moment of distraction and flipped them over, his body now cradled between her thighs. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "The adrenaline in your blood is making you smell _mouthwatering_ , my love."

She wiggled her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him in for another kiss, "And hopefully, someday soon, you'll get to taste all of me."

* * *

Elijah graciously excused himself from the ring, leaving Elena panting slightly as another vampire stepped in to take his place. They had been at it for hours, each one denying to accept defeat.

"If you hurt her, I'll have your head," he warned the vampire with a low voice before turning to Marcel.

"Marcellus, talk to me," Elijah said, walking over to the younger vampire while keeping a close eye on his mate.

The younger man sighed, "Yep, we've got a problem. My guy stayed on Tristan's tail for the past few hours. Followed him to this place called the _Candide Royale_. He goes in, never comes out. So, he's obviously using it as a way to get somewhere."

Elijah pursed his lips, unhappy with the news, "How and where?"

Marcel shrugged, "The building has hidden passageways leading out the back. Now, bootleggers used them in the '20's to run booze to a secret storehouse on Dauphine, and you'll never guess who just bought that storehouse. Kingmaker Land Development, owned by one Lucien Castle. Now, that sure as hell isn't a coincidence. Either they're making some kind of truce…"

"Or they've been working together the whole time," Elijah finished, his eyes hard.

* * *

Elena waited for Elijah to come upstairs. She knew that he had to discuss things with Klaus, but she couldn't sleep without him. Deciding to make good on her promise to him earlier, she picked up the phone and dialed a number she thought she wouldn't need.

 _Hello?_

"Uh, hi," she said nervously, "Is this Lucy? This is Elena. Elena Gilbert."

 _Oh, hey, Elena! I've been expecting your call._

Her brows furrowed, "You have?"

 _My mom said you'd call eventually, I was just thinking it would be sooner. You want to know about the cure right?_

"I was, uh, just wondering-"

 _If there's a way you can reverse it? Don't worry; my mom researched everything before she died. She knew that you'd want to be a vampire again eventually. She wasn't mad or anything._

"I don't want to become one right away," Elena hurriedly explained, "I want to be human for a little longer, I just don't want to have the cure anymore."

 _No problem. There's a potion that can be made to absorb the properties and dispose of it. I have some friends in New Orleans who can get it to you if you want._

"That would be great," she sighed in relief, "You're a lifesaver."

 _Anything for you, Aunt Elena. The witch's name is Sophie Deveraux. I'll have her stop by once I get everything in order._

"Thank you!"

 _I'll talk to you later._

Elena smiled to herself as the phone beeped in her ear. This was it; she was going to be rid of the cure and be able to be a vampire again.

* * *

After his encounter with Aurora, night had fallen on the Quarter. Klaus angrily made his way back to the Compound only to be greeted by Elijah sitting in the courtyard with a glass of Scotch in his hand.

The eldest looked up and noticed his brother's face, before he quietly said, "She told you. How convenient, to voice this ancient grievance in the very moment we need to stand united against out enemies."

"You speak to me of enemies when the greatest traitor of my life stands before me!" Klaus roared angrily before shoving Elijah hard against the bar of the courtyard.

The elder is thrown against one of the support beams, but responds by shoving Klaus backwards with the same force and punching him in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees. While Klaus is still recovering, Elijah grabs him by the back of his coat and tossed him into the coffee table, which he smashes as he slides across it.

Elijah glares at Klaus as he unbuttons his jacket, ready to finish what he started.

"What you did to Aurora, to _me_ – you set my course!" Klaus yelled, standing and glaring at his brother.

"I protected you! I protected our _family_!" Elijah threw back, concealing his rage, "Aurora was the sister of a lunatic and a powerful lunatic at that! Father was in pursuit, what was I supposed to do, Niklaus? And despite every one of your despicable deeds, I alone have always stood by you."

Klaus scoffed, "And why is that? _Guilt_. You knew that your secret betrayal was the cause of everything I became!"

Before Elijah had a chance to see what was happening, Klaus rushed him and punched him in the face. The elder swung his right leg and kicked him hard in the chest, propelling him backwards. Not losing a second of momentum, Klaus lunged once more as Elijah held out his arm to keep him as far away as possible. Smirking slightly, Klaus' hybrid features came out to play as he buried his fangs into Elijah's forearm.

"Agh!" Elijah roared in pain, jerking his arm back before elbowing Klaus in the face and throwing him across the room, "All this blame! Will you ever look at yourself? I have carried you for centuries, Niklaus. No more! You want a fight? So be it."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	15. Chapter 15: Beautiful Mistake

**So, I realize that I mostly skim over Klaus/Aurora interaction. But this story is kind of written to be paired with the episodes so I don't have to write all of it. But, in the last chapter, Klaus is angry with Elijah because he compelled Aurora to not love Klaus anymore so he and his family could leave without having to bring anyone else along.**

 **I know, I'm a bad writer for not explaining everything, but my little fingers hurt from writing so much sometimes.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll do my best to explain.**

 **I hope this also answers the Sophie Deveraux questions, too. Enjoy! (and it's early!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The early morning light caused Elena to rouse from her slumber. She stretched her arm out to find Elijah, frowning when her hand came up empty. She rolled over and sighed when she noticed that he hadn't even come to bed that night.

Getting up and dressing, she quietly made her way down the stairs, gasping softly when she saw the remains of the courtyard. It looked as if a hurricane had tore through it; tables were flipped over, the bar was smashed to splinters, and blood littered the floor. Noticing a bloody chair leg, she picks it up in case she needs to defend herself.

Her eyes shot up as soon as the doors to the dining room creaked open. Investigating further, she peaked her head around the corner and was greeted by Klaus and Elijah sitting calmly at the table, both of them covered in blood. Ignoring Klaus, her eyes instantly went to her mate noticing his clothes were in tatters and blood was dripping from Klaus' bite on his wrist as he adjusted what was left of his tie.

Pursing her lips, she asked, "May I ask what happened?"

Klaus smirked, putting down the glass of blood he had been drinking, "We had a little chat about the past, love. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I informed Niklaus that I am not his enemy," Elijah intervened, his voice dripping with exhaustion, "And, though they entered the city under the guise of peace, Tristan and Lucien, in truth, are allied against us. A fact that required a little bit of… _gentle_ persuasion."

Elena cracked a smile despite her worry of the hybrid's bite on her mate's arm. Her eyes roamed to Klaus, a smile plastered on his face.

"And, so, I reminded my brother, who angered them in the first place…"

"And, after all of this _civil_ _discourse_ , what understanding did you both come to?" Elena asked, slightly annoyed with how smug Klaus was being.

"That we expose and destroy our first sired, my love," Elijah answered evenly, his brown eyes meeting hers, "There's no need for more danger in the city than what's already here."

"Couldn't agree more," Klaus smirks, holding up his glass in a toast, "You see, gentlemen know when to call a truce and turn our fury in a more pertinent direction."

Elijah raised his glass as well, clinking it against his brother's.

* * *

As soon as Elena convinced Elijah to shower and sleep, she slipped out of the Compound and wandered around the Quarter. Lucy had told her of a witch to look for and she found herself inside of the voodoo shop by the cemetery. As she browsed, she waited for an employee, or, well anyone, who would know who she was looking for.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Elena turned and was met with blue eyes and dark hair of a woman in her late twenties. She gave a small smile, "That noticeable, huh?"

The woman shrugged, "You could say that I've been around a long time. What are you looking for?"

"It's more of a who."

"Well, then, _who_ are you looking for?"

Elena swallowed nervously, "I'm looking for Sophie Deveraux."

"Sophie?" The woman laughed, "I haven't heard that name in over sixty years."

"W-what do you mean? You're only-"

The woman nodded impatiently, "Yeah, yeah. I hear it all the time. I'm one of those witches that decided to slow the aging process. In reality, I'm almost seventy. But Sophie died when I was still a teenager; her niece killed her. Where'd you hear her name from?"

Elena fidgeted, "I'm sort of a… _unique_ case. I was only nineteen sixty years ago. My best friend's daughter told me to look for her when I was ready."

"And what do you need to be ready for?"

"I was the only vampire that was able to take the cure and survive," Elena said, steeling her voice, "And now I want it gone. I don't want the cure anymore and I was told that Sophie knew of a neutralizing potion or elixir or something."

The woman stared at her with wide blue eyes, "You're her, aren't you? You're _Elena Gilbert_?"

"I am," she said nervously, her eyes scanning the distance between herself and the door, "I take it that you've heard of me?"

"Everyone in the supernatural community has heard of you. No one knew where you were. All anyone knew was that the doppelganger was cursed by the insane leader of the Gemini Coven."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Davina," she said, holding out her hand, "I take it that you're not in New Orleans for business?"

Elena shook her hand, "No, not really. I was originally in Mystic Falls, but I woke up here with Elijah."

"Mikaelson?" Davina gaped, "What on earth are you doing with an Original?"

The brown-eyed woman shook her head and smiled, "He's my mate. And I want to be with him completely, but I can't as long as the cure is still in my body."

Davina narrowed her eyes, "What was the name of your witch friend?"

"Bonnie Bennett, her daughter is Lucy Bennett-er-Donovan."

"If a Bennett's already okay'd the making of a neutralizer for the cure, then we shouldn't have a problem. I'll get a hold of one of the Deveraux's grimoires and see what I can do," Davina nodded, "I'll let you know when it's ready."

Elena wrote down her number and handed it to the witch, "Thank you so much."

"You know, I normally make it a point not to mix my business with vampires, but I'll make an exception. I can deal with helping Elijah, but Klaus is another story."

* * *

"You seem more annoyed than usual," Elena said as she walked into the study of the Compound.

Elijah was sitting on one of the couches, a far off look on his face. Elena wasn't used to seeing him so contemplative.

"It's Aurora," he answered simply, patting the seat beside him and placing his tumbler on the table. He waited until she had taken her seat beside him to continue, "Her influence frightens me. And yet, my hideously-deluded brother seems to think that she may be the key to ending the fighting between the sire lines."

"But if she's helping Tristan, what can Klaus do?" She asked, worry seeping into her delicate features.

He sighed, " _None_. And still, Niklaus believes that she can be swayed. Although…his perspective of family loyalty is schizophrenic at best."

She reached for his glass and finished the amber liquid before meeting his eyes, "Well, I don't get why Lucien and Tristan are working together. Aren't their sire lines direct enemies?"

"Well, their mutual lack of goodwill toward my family might not be _entirely_ unjustified," Elijah started sheepishly, sighing when she gave him a stern look, "Hatred's a hell of a thing, _min kjære_."

"Why?" Her face was colored with confusion, "All you did was sire them. They don't seem to be complaining."

The silence in the room was deafening. He avoided her eyes at all costs and was actually _fidgeting_ with the hem of his suit jacket.

"Elijah…what exactly did you do?"

He turned to face her, his face clouded with embarrassment, "I compelled Lucien to believe that he was Niklaus, Aurora to believe that she was Rebekah, and Tristan, myself. _After_ I sired him, of course. That was a period of mayhem for us. It was the 11th century, Father was hunting us mercilessly. So I compelled them. And then, I told them to run."

Elena gave him a cold look as she bitterly said, "You made them _bait_."

"Not the kindest think I ever did, if I'm perfectly frank with you, my love," he sighed, taking her hand and squeezing it softly, "So, as we found respite in the sleepy, yet charming vineyards of Tuscany, Father hunted the decoy Mikaelson children to the far-reaches of Europe for the better part of the century. _Then_ , we were conveniently daggered. The compulsion was broken. And here we are."

He paused and looked at her lovingly, "Something you must understand about my family – under a threat, we take action, for better or worse. Whatever is takes to protect our own."

She processed his words and offered, "So, you're telling me that their days are numbered?"

"If indeed they're working against us, yes. Without a question," Elijah said firmly, "You are my family as well and as long as they are alive, they pose a threat to you. I _will not_ lose you again. I can't."

* * *

"Ah, Aurora, how lovely to see you again," Elijah smiled formally, looking down at her and his brother in the booth a Rousseau's.

Aurora looked up at him, her green eyes glinting, "Elijah, how perfectly awful to run into you."

"Let's play nice, shall we? After all, the real enemy is currently prowling the city streets," Klaus smirked, wrapping his arm around Aurora's shoulders.

"If you're talking about my brother-"

"Of course I'm talking about your brother," Klaus bit out, his eyes narrowing at her, "You've chosen to ally yourself with the brother who locked you in a prison and the stable boy who, until now, was always so far beneath you."

Aurora's eyes filled with tears as she bitterly said, "You know, the three of us spend one hundred years working together and running together, believing we were the Mikaelsons. And you know your father; it was no easy task to avoid him, and yet we survived. And when the compulsion ended, it was as if someone had peeled off of skin. We lost _everything_ of who we were and what we'd become in a single moment."

Both bothers faces showed remorse, yet she was far from finished, "And, even though we now knew we were little more than an elaborate red herring, Mikael was _still_ after us. So, Tristan swore he wouldn't rest until we made you pay. So, the three of us swore a pact of vengeance. For centuries, we scoured the world, looking for weapons that would kill the lot of you…but Lucien and Tristan never quite got over their hatred for one another."

Klaus' face lit up at the mention of weapons, but tried very hard to conceal it, "Seems a little short sighted – if my family dies, so do all of you."

"Well, that's the beautiful mystery, isn't it?"

* * *

After receiving the long-awaited call from Davina, Elena ventured once more into the Quarter. Checking the time, she cursed mentally that she had taken longer to get out of the Compound than she had first intended.

Redialing the number, she sighed when it went to voicemail, "Hey, Davina. It's Elena. I'm running a little late, actually, but I should be there soon."

She was about to hang up, when she noticed a dark-haired man standing nearby and following her slowly. Her body tensed up as she amended her words, "On second thought, I'll be a little longer."

Elena hung up the phone and put it in her pocket before continuing down the street. She cut down an alley full of abandoned construction equipment, letting her senses alert her of danger if it was coming. Once again, she mentally cursed her human status.

Hiding behind a stack of paint cans, she watches as the man follows her down the alley, stopping with a questioning look on his face. She kicked out a can of paint, allowing it to roll in front of him as she sighed, "You're not very good at tailing people, are you?"

The man spun at vampire speed and was suddenly behind her, sneering, "My talents lie elsewhere."

Elena turned on her heal and moved to punch him in the face, but the man dodged it easily along with the other kicks and punches that followed it. Sensing an opening, she clipped him with a right hook, breaking his jaw before he grabbed her arm and broke it effortlessly and shoved her against the alley wall with a swift kick to the abdomen.

His hand pinned her throat to the wall, a small smile creeping onto his face, "Seems as if the great Elijah Mikaelson leaves his property unattended."

Suddenly, the man is torn from her, his neck breaking before he even reached the ground. Elena's eyes lit up as she saw Marcel standing over the man, a look of confusion on his face.

"You're good at attracting trouble, aren't you?" He asked dryly, looking between the vampire and the doppelganger with mock amusement.

She shrugged, wincing when the pain shot up her arm, "Ouch. Sometimes I forget that I don't have vampire healing anymore."

"You okay?" Marcel asked, his voice laced with worry as he looked her over. She had a few cuts and bruises and she looked a little worse for wear, "A little of my blood will fix you up. I'm sure Elijah-"

"I'll be fine," she interrupted him, taking off the cardigan she was wearing over her flowy shirt and tying it into a makeshift sling, "I actually have an appointment in the Quarter. Do you think you could take him back to the church and find out what you can about him? I shouldn't be too long."

He shook his head, picking up the incapacitated vampire and throwing him over his shoulder, "No prob. I'll see you in a while."

* * *

"Glad you could make it," Davina drawled as Elena shouldered the door to the voodoo shop open. The witch took in her battered appearance and gawked, "What the hell happened?"

Elena grimaced and shut the door, "A little run in with one of Elijah's protégés. I'll be fine once I see Elijah."

"You could've went to him first," Davina pointed out, rifling through one of the drawers by the counter and holding up a bandage. She made her way over to the doppelganger and carefully undid the cardigan before wrapping it properly, "I mean, I've already been waiting this long, what's another hour?"

She smiled, "I'm never late, so this is kind of a first for me."

The witch stepped away once she was satisfied with her work, "The war between the sire lines is getting worse, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," the doe-eyed woman deadpanned, "I can be pretty handy around a young vampire, but the one who attacked me had to be much older. He broke my arm like it was toothpick."

"I can fix it if you want-"

"No, no," Elena waved away her offer with her good arm, "I'll be fine. Did you manage to scrounge up the ingredients you needed?"

Davina walked behind the counter once more and took out a small glass vial filled with green liquid. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger she said, "It was difficult, but I got it. Sophie's grimoire was easier to find than I imagined. All you have to do is wait until a full moon to take it and it'll absolve the cure in your blood."

"So…I'll be free to become a vampire again if I want to?"

"Yup, no problem there," the brunette nodded, "But you can't let any vampire drink from you for at least a full day after taking it. It could still transfer the cure and kill you anyway."

Elena reached forward and took the vial from the witch, tucking it securely into her purse, "Thank you for this, Davina. If there's anything that Elijah or I could do for you in the future, just let us know."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Elena walked into the church, still cradling her arm against her chest as her eyes on her attacker who was tied securely to a chair.

"Seems he kind of sticks out as a vampire," Marcel said, drawing her attention to him, "My guy said he's been working with Tristan. His name is Shen Min, a torture consultant for Genghis Khan, roughly 800 years old."

She stared at the man closer, "He was from that party, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. I know you don't want to, but…" he looked at her apologetically before sighing, "We have to tell Elijah. He tried to hurt you and he would've gotten away with it if I hadn't been close by."

She made a face before nodding, stepping closer to Shen's unconscious body, "I guess you're right. Would it be too much to ask that you heal me before he gets here?"

"You turned me down once, girl," Marcel shook his head, pulling out his phone and dialing Elijah's number, "Now your mate will have some anger to release when he sees you."

"Rude," she muttered, watching as he left her alone in the church.

* * *

 _Your timing is perfectly horrendous._

"Yeah?" Marcel asked into the phone, rolling his eyes at Elijah's tone, "Well, I need your help. Elena caught one of Tristan's guys tailing her. I knocked him out, brought him to the gym for a little Q & A. Problem is, it's Shen Min."

 _Marcellus, do I need to remind you that Shen Min was known as the 'Red Sorrow'_ before _he was a vampire? You execute him_ immediately _._

"Elena wanted to wait-"

 _Before he wakes, you tear that heart from his chest. I_ will not _take any chances with my mate. I'll be there soon._

* * *

Elena walked around the unconscious vampire, her patience wearing thin. She kicked his foot with her boot, "So, what? You going to sleep all day?"

Shen opened his eyes and looked up at a smirking Elena, "Hmm, about time. Now, we can get started."

"Yes, we certainly can," Shen smirks in amusement.

"Hold on a second," Marcel said, walking into the room and frowning at the scene in front of him. Elena was kneeling in front of the ancient vampire so she can be level with his eyes and it was simply too close for Marcel's comfort.

She tilted her head slightly, ignoring his words, "There's still time. If you talk, maybe we'll give you some blood so you can regain your strength. Why were you following me?"

"Because we have a use for you," Shen answered, pursing his lips, "Or, is it some other reason? You'll never know. And, it won't matter, because when I get free, I'm going to break your jaw as you did mine and slowly pull your intestines out of your body."

Marcel's eyes widened, knowing full well that Shen meant exactly what he said, "Hey! How about we just calm down?"

"And _you_ ," Shen turned his dark eyes to the younger vampire, "The others were so pleased when you joined our ranks, but I knew from the start that you were filth. You've proven it by siding against us. For that, I will _end_ you, but not before you watch her die… _screaming_."

Marcel sighed in exasperation and turns to Elena as he rolls up the sleeves of his jacket, "Right. Well, that's about enough of that, Sorry, 'Lena, your turn's over. He's got to die."

He lunges to rip out Shen's heart when the older vampire is suddenly on his feet, spinning quickly and smashing the chair he's tied to against the wall, causing it to break into pieces. Shen picked up two of the chair legs to use as stakes, as Marcel lunged for him. The younger vampire was knocked against the wall before he set his eyes on Elena.

Her eyes widened comically as she looked around the room for something, anything, to defend herself with. Spotting a small kettle-weight, she picked it up with her left hand and swung it so hard that it knocked one of the stakes from the vampire's hand, which she eagerly grabbed.

Using Elena's momentum, Marcel is up in a second, ready to go for Shen again. He wrapped his arms around the older man from behind, holding him in a bear hug and yelling at Elena.

"Stake him!"

Just as Elena is about to raise the stake, Shen once again kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to yell in pain as she doubled over. Shen grabbed Marcel from behind him, hauling him over his head and plunging a hand into his chest as Marcel stands on unsteady feet.

"No!" She cried, rushing over only to have Shen's hand wrap around her throat, leaving crescent shaped marks where his nails are drawing blood.

"How poetic," Shen said smugly, one hand buried in Marcel's chest and the other wrapped securely around Elena's neck, "Two warriors fighting side-by-side, dying together."

She felt his hand tighten dramatically before he suddenly groaned in pain and threw his head back. Elena looked down and saw a large, sharp piece of wood impaling him through the chest and abdomen. Overcome with pain, Shen let go of Marcel and Elena, making all three of them collapse onto the floor.

Elijah is standing behind the place were Shen momentarily stood. His eyes go directly to his mate and he's instantly by her side, assessing the damage. Without hesitation, he bit harshly into his wrist and offered it to her.

She looked up and him and panted before securing his wrist to her mouth with her left hand, suckling at the wound. When she finally broke away, the only thing that still hurt was her arm, but she knew that would take more blood to heal.

"Are you okay, my love?" Elijah asked, stroking the blood soaked hair back from her beautiful face.

She nodded, looking over at Marcel and nearly chuckling at his look of exasperation and offense.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," he bit out, struggling to his feet.

Her mate gave him a stern look, "Marcellus, next time I ask you to take out the trash, try not to dally."

The room's focus was pulled to Shen as he moaned on the floor, struggling to get up and remove the wood.

Deciding to take the initiative, Elijah pulled Shen up and held him in a chokehold staring into the man's eyes and compelling him, "I want answers. Now, why were you following my mate?"

Shen tried to fight the compulsion, but it was too strong, "I was ordered to remove her from the playing field. She is an obstacle to what we truly want."

Elijah growled, "Which is _what_?"

"Davina Claire."

"What do you want with Davina Claire?"

Shen was using all of his energy to resist the Original's compulsion, causing Elijah to squeeze his throat even tighter, "Forgive me. I'm having a little difficulty hearing you. _Speak_."

"I'd…rather…die!" Shen gasped for breath before using the last of his remaining strength to wrestle himself free of Elijah. Ripping off his daylight ring, he flung himself into the sunlight from one of the windows as Elijah, Elena, and Marcel watched in shock while his body burst into flames.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Freya is trying to locate Rebekah, who has been abducted by part of her sire line. And Klaus is sleeping with a she-devil?" Elena asked ruefully, curled up on Elijah's chest that night.

After Shen decided to kamikaze himself, Freya had found Elijah and repeated what had happened with Aya. Apparently the Strix had followed Rebekah to Morocco in her quest to bring back Kol and ended up 'daggered' in the process. Aurora defended herself by saying that she wanted to protect her sire.

"Seems about my right, my love," Elijah murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Once Freya locates Rebekah, then we'll figure everything else out."

She turned and set her chin on his chest, "Have you heard from Hayley or Hope?"

"No," he shook his head, pursing his lips, "I'm not quite sure where they've gone. Normally when Hayley's quiet, it means she's planning something."

Elena was effectively finished talking about them as she moved to straddle his hips, "Let's just enjoy the calm before the storm. I want you."

He smiled at her, his hands settling on her hips, "Again, _min kjære_? Normally you're not this insatiable."

She shrugged, "I almost died today. I think we should celebrate that I'm still here and still breathing."

Needing no further invitation, Elijah shifted her enough so he could slide his hard cock deeply into her. Her hands went to his chest, lightly drawing her nails downwards as she rode him gently. She needed the reassurance of his touch and the comfort that he offered her.

He stared up at her beautiful face contorted in pleasure. Her eyes were shut tightly and her full lips formed a perfect 'o' as she threw her head back and gripped him with her nails. Her tight walls were beginning to flutter relentlessly against his cock and he dropped one hand to her center and leisurely massaged her swollen clit.

"Oh, God!" She whimpered, riding him faster. She felt that she was close, but she didn't know what she needed to push her over the edge.

Elijah sat up, their bodies now parallel as he began to thrust inside her. His lips traveled to her breast and suckled delicately as he palmed the other. He felt her fingers weave into his hair and press his mouth harder against him, his teeth nearly threatening to break her olive skin.

Removing the temptation, his mouth went to her neck and he suckled the skin there, surely leaving a hickey or two behind, not that either of them cared.

He heard her scream as soon as his teeth grazed her skin and her delicious feminine fluid gushed down her thighs with him quickly following suit. He buried himself as deep inside of her as he could before lying back on the bed, his mate still cradled against his chest.

"We have to get that taken care of," she murmured sleepily, noticing the hybrid bite still on his wrist as he moved to stroke her hair.

"Shhh, my love," he coaxed her, rubbing her hair soothingly, "You have nothing to fear from me, even if I am bitten. I will never harm you."

* * *

"Ah, ladies!" Lucien greeted, opening the door to his penthouse, "I was wondering when I would be expecting you."

"It took a little longer than I thought to get the witch away from her toys," Hayley muttered, tossing something small to the vampire, "My daughter is a whiz when it comes to distractions."

Hope smiled, "I only learned from the best. My Aunt Rebekah was taken by Elijah's sire line earlier today. We only had a little time to sneak into the church while Davina was away helping that doppelganger slu-"

"Hope!" Hayley reprimanded, "She's human. She'll be gone before we can even blink an eye. Besides, Tristan sent Shen to _dispose_ of her today. He never fails."

Lucien looked down at the small amulet in his hand and smiled, "So, this is it? This is what can take care of the Originals?"

"It'll provide what you need to lock them up nice and tight until you decide to let them out," Hayley said, twisting a piece of her hair.

The vampire turned to the younger girl, "And you're fine with locking your father, your uncle, and you aunt up for an undetermined amount of time?"

Hope shrugged, "My father was never really my father and Rebekah simply tolerated me. Elijah…he chose that skank over me. As much as I'd rather kill them all, we can't wipe out the entire vampire species."

Lucien smiled and clapped his hands together, "Let's go tell Tristan, then."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	16. Chapter 16: Out of the Easy

**Sorry that this is late guys! I left for America on Monday and haven't really had time. I was able to celebrate my first Thanksgiving! It was wonderful :)**

 **I hope you all like this chapter! (No editing and no beta, mistakes are 100% mine)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Elena tapped her fingers relentlessly against her knee as she watched Freya hunched over a map on the table. Candles were surrounding the witch on her makeshift altar as Elijah and Marcel stood idly by, watching for anything that Rebekah had been found.

"So, where's Klaus?" Elena spoke up, looking at her mate.

"When I told him about Rebekah, he said he'd pursue another lead," Freya answered, looking up from the map as she twirled a small dagger in her hand.

Elijah waved his hand in dismissal before plucking the knife from his sister and cutting his palm, bleeding into the bowl below, "Forget Niklaus. You will find her."

Marcel looked between the siblings before his eyes rested on the witch, "Now, you sure you got enough juju for a worldwide locator spell?"

"She's my family, I won't lose her," Freya said fiercely, once again focusing hard before she cursed, "Damn it."

"So much for witch GPS," Elena muttered to herself, twirling her old daylight ring on her hand. She had been anxiously waiting for the full moon so she could rid herself of the cure, but with everything else happening, she wasn't sure if she'd get the chance this month.

"I assumed they'd cloak her," Freya said thoughtfully, drawing her fingers over the map, "I just didn't expect a spell this strong."

"No doubt conjured by the very witch who lured Rebekah into this trap," Elijah supplied, sitting down next to Elena and stilling her hand.

The witch sighed, "You should all go. I have my work cut out for me and I need to focus."

The Strix trust me," Marcel thought aloud, "If they know where Rebekah is, I can find her.

"There's no time. If there's truly a weapon out there that can truly destroy my family, they'll only go to one person to activate it," Elijah said firmly.

"Davina," Marcel nodded, "But we _need_ to find Rebekah!"

The Original's jaw ticked momentarily as he tried to reign in his annoyance, "Marcel, I will not rest until my sister is found."

* * *

"Niklaus! _Niklaus!_ " Elijah yelled as soon as he entered the courtyard.

He had left Elena with Freya so he could try to determine where everyone's loyalty lied. His senses were on high alert knowing that someone had gotten to his sister.

"You shout loud enough to wake the dead," Klaus drawled, unamused as he appeared on the balcony behind his brother.

Elijah turned, annoyed, "Can't you pick up your phone? Your sister is _missing_."

Klaus opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as he felt Aurora behind him, her small frame practically drowning in his button down shirt. He sighed in embarrassment, looking away.

"Well, she's not exactly _missing_. And, as long as everyone behaves themselves, you can trust me to tell you where she is," Aurora smiled, her tone sickly sweet.

Klaus smiled slightly, begging Elijah with his eyes to understand that he has a plan, but the elder simply stares at him, appalled by Aurora's very presence.

"Hello, Elijah," she purred, giving him a small smile of her own.

The Original glared at her menacingly, "Give me my sister. Or perhaps I can pay a little visit to your brother, Tristan."

"Elijah, _please_ ," Klaus implored, "Aurora and I have come to an agreement."

"Yes, Nik and I find now that your _vile_ act of compulsion has been revealed, there's really no reason why we can't pick up where we left off a thousand years ago," she smiled, pulling Klaus closer against her.

"Go on, love. I need to have a word with my brother," Klaus said as she smiled and nuzzled her nose against his neck before leaving the brothers alone.

"Am I to assume that you've gone completely mad?" Elijah asked as soon as Klaus closed the door to the study.

The younger man rolled his eyes and handed a drink to his brother, "You see madness, I see method!

"And that method would be _what_ , Niklaus? To fornicate with the she-devil who took our sister?"

Klaus growled slightly, "To be clear, _The Strix_ took our sister, Aurora simply hijacked her. I _will_ get Rebekah back, trust me. Keeping Aurora close garners the goodwill we need."

The brunet's eyes narrowed, considering the plan as he took a sip of the drink in his hand, "Well, it is a bold – if lecherous – plan. Will you employ the same tactic when it comes time to retrieve the medallion from Lucien and Tristan?"

Klaus smirked, "They're not really my type, but there must be another way."

"Aurora will always protect Tristan," Elijah brainstormed, tapping his fingers against his glass as he sat down on the couch, "And given that he and Lucien are aligned, the three of them together have a _distinct_ advantage on us." He lapsed into silence, running over different scenarios in his head before he lit up, "Unless, we break that advantage."

"Now there's a strategy I wholeheartedly endorse!" Klaus smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's Thanksgiving, yes? Let's invite them for a friendly meal, systematically turn them against one another, and then _devastate_ their pitiful alliance."

"Brother, I do believe that I'm starting to rub off on you," the blond smiled as they tapped their glasses against one another in toast.

"I can feel the holiday spirit all ready!"

* * *

"Remind me again _why_ we're hosting Thanksgiving for parts of you and your family's screwed up sire lines?" Elena asked as she slid pearl earrings into her ears.

Elijah had collected her from the church an hour before, telling her of the dinner that was very important to his and Klaus' master plan of getting Rebekah back.

He sighed and straightened his tie, "Because we weren't going to be doing anything anyway and this will give us what we want."

"And I have to be there?"

He turned to her, momentarily stunned by the way her red cocktail dress wrapped so tightly around her small body. He swallowed harshly, trying to put off the lust that bloomed once he saw her, "I don't want to let you out of my sight. _Especially_ when you look like _that_."

She giggled and pulled the hemline of her dress down slightly, "Is this all right? I mean, I didn't have much time to plan…"

Elijah walked to her and put his hands on her supple hips, drawing her against his body, "You look ravishing, _min kjære_. Something's telling me that I should simply keep us locked in this room instead."

Her hand fluttered to his shoulder as the other went around his waist, pushing him into her slightly, "Then maybe you should listen."

He growled, his reserve crumbling as he picked her up and spun her against the wall. She gasped when his lips met hers and her legs instantly wound around his waist, wanting him closer.

"We have time, right?" She panted as she threw her head back, his lips assaulting her neck with kisses, "They won't be here-"

"Twenty minutes, my love," he rumbled, reaching between them and tearing off the scrap of lace that she called panties, "I don't care if we're late."

Elena mewled in approval as she fumbled with his belt buckle, frustrated with her current position. Sensing her need, he flung the belt across the room and hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pushed his pants and boxers down in one shove before she connected their mouths again.

Ever since they had sex for the first time, it was as if she simply couldn't get enough of him. The thought of having him inside her hung in the back of her mind, always. Sometimes, she could hardly think until she got what she wanted.

All at once, he was pushing inside of her, causing her musings to go right out the window. Her slinky dress had been pushed up over her hips and she clung to him as he thrust in and out of her repeatedly.

Even with how urgent they had both started out, Elijah took his time. His lips trailed a path from her mouth to her neck, sucking tenderly as she moaned and writhed beneath him. Each thrust of his hips was calculated and smooth, bringing her higher and higher each time his pelvis brushed against her clit.

"'Lijah, please," she moaned out, her eyes shut tightly as the coil in her belly was wound tighter and tighter.

His hand slipped between them once more and he fondled her clit, relishing in her cries of release as her snug walls trapped him inside, milking him to his own release. He groaned and buried his face against her neck, regaining his breath as she panted beneath him.

"Mm, we should do that again," she purred, kissing his temple.

"You should really say only what you mean, sweetheart," he rumbled as his cock twitched inside her, more than ready for round two.

She squirmed indignantly causing a strangled moan to slip past his lips, "I was kidding!"

* * *

A knock sounded against the door of the Compound and neither Original was in sight. Elena sighed and stood, still slightly sore from her and Elijah's _sexcapade_ against the wall less than a half hour ago.

She grumbled to herself and opened the door, revealing two of the guests of honor who seemed to be having a conversation of their own.

"Aw, flowers for me?" Lucien smiled, noticing the vase that Tristan held in his hands.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "They're for the lady of the house. The well-mannered bring a gift when invited to dinner. I assume you brought nothing?"

Lucien snarkily answered, "Nothing but my deepest respect for you."

Elena cleared her throat, alerting them that they were no longer alone.

Tristan gave her a dazzling smile, taking her hand with his free one and placing a gentle kiss across the back of her knuckles, "How lovely to see you, sweet Elena. These are for you of course."

She fought the urge to jerk back when his lips touched her skin. She took the flowers from him and smiled lightly, "Please, come in."

The pair followed her into the Compound, towards the courtyard. Taking the flowers, she put them in the kitchen, taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the night to come.

By the time she had put herself together enough to join the party once more, she saw that Klaus and Aurora had joined.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Aurora answered a question that Elena hadn't heard, "I was just freshening up. I _did_ want to look pretty."

Elena's eyes roamed the area for Elijah, but came up short. She jumped as an arm wound around her waist. Looking up, she breathed a sigh of relief as her mate smiled down at her.

"Welcome to our home," Elijah said somewhat warmly, surveying his company, "I do wish it was under better circumstances. We all face a common threat – a warning that my siblings and I would fall within a year," he paused slightly, his face growing darker, "I fear my sister already has."

After a beat of awkwardness, Tristan spoke up, his eyes lingering on Elena, "Only as a precautionary measure, I assure you."

The eldest Original's jaw ticked as his fingers gripped Elena's waist tighter, "Interesting. You see, I would have called it a completely _unnecessary_ measure. We need to _unite_ to prevent anything from happening. And, since any alliance is impossible without trust," he looked at Klaus, exchanging a meaningful look, "Let us begin this evening's proceedings by formally acknowledging _your_ clandestine alliance."

The color drained from Lucien's face before he spoke nervously, "Now, gentlemen, before-"

"Shhh, Lucien, please. Let's not ruin dinner before it begins," Elijah smirked, pulling his mate towards the dining room.

Klaus took Aurora's hand and followed his brother, throwing over his shoulder, "And, do try to bear in mind, we expect an honest and productive negotiation this evening."

Elijah and Klaus each took a seat at opposite heads of the table. Tristan and Aurora were sat side-by-side, leaving Lucien and Elena on the other. The table was filled with all manner of Thanksgiving food; a turkey, stuffing, gravy, cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes.

"It's a bit odd, isn't it?" Lucien asked, looking at the food slightly in awe, "Celebrating an American holiday?"

Elena grumbled about being an American before Elijah smiled, "Well, you know, Lucien, I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The turkey, the cranberry sauce…the lies, the deceit, the betrayal…perhaps we should begin this evening's proceedings with a little confession."

Elena gestured to the food on the table, hoping to defuse the tension slightly, "Please, help yourselves."

"Such a lovely hostess," Tristan murmured, his eyes drifting to Elena appreciatively.

"So, this entire dinner is meant to be some boorish inquisition? How _rude_ ," Aurora pouted, casting her eyes at Klaus.

The hybrid smiled, "Nonsense, love! My brother merely wished to make certain we're all on the same page. So, who would like to begin?"

The guests become silent as they fill their plates, the tinkle of metal against porcelain fills the air as Elena begins to grow more uncomfortable.

"Well," Tristan spoke up, a slight lilt to his voice, "Lucien and I have always loathes each other. Had we arrived as allies with a bleak future, you would have doubted us. We sought to remove suspicion by maintaining appearances."

Elijah chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Oh, my dear. These pathetic lies promise to be as difficult to swallow as your stuffing, Niklaus," he sighed dramatically and lowered his voice, "Walnuts, honestly."

Klaus laughed heartily before Lucien jumped in, his brows creased, "The bottom line is, we came to protect ourselves. We have never wavered on this point."

"And the bodies on my streets – is that your protection as well?" Klaus asked skeptically.

Lucien shrugged, "It's business as usual for The Strix."

"But they'd want to keep their presence unknown, wouldn't they?" Elena asked, her full lips pursed slightly.

"It's an old tactic, sweetness," Tristan answered, staring at the doppelganger brazenly, "Used often and to great success. Jack the Ripper, Son of Sam… A frightened human populace is that much easier to control. If tourism should decline, and the local vampires are deprived of fresh blood? Well, you saw how fast Marcel joined our ranks."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Pedestrian. I would've expected more from such gaudy theatrics.

"Well, if one wanted to obtain a certain item in, say, a private collection, but one was not invited into the home where said private collection was locates, a police investigation could come in handy to remove those items as evidence," Lucien supplied, sipping at his wine.

"I take it you are referring to the medallion?" Elijah asked dryly.

The room became so quiet that Elena could've heard a pin drop. Both Lucien and Tristan's face showed surprise before masking it quickly.

"I suppose it was my sister who shared that bit of information?" Tristan asked, his eyes flickering to Aurora.

Klaus tsk'd, "Don't blame Aurora – you two are _hardly_ conspiratorial geniuses."

Lucien bristled as how close Aurora and Klaus had become once more as he spoke, "Funny story – it turns out, all along, that the medallion was in the hands of Nik's ex, Hayley. I don't know how she got it, but she seemed eager to hand it over."

Aurora's mouth set in a hard line as soon as Hayley was mentioned. She looked down and suddenly became engrossed in her food as Elena looked at her sympathetically.

"A medallion that could lock us away hardly seems like a wise strategy for those come to protect us," Klaus said harshly.

"And release Rebekah," Elijah added, annoyed with his brother's forgetfulness.

Lucien's lips quirked, "Uh, just a tick – Aurora has Rebekah, hmm?"

"No reason why I shouldn't be trusted with my sire's safety," Aurora retorted, clearly offended.

"Easy, Lucien," Tristan warned, jumping in to protect his sister, "My sister sought leverage to protect herself. Who among us would do otherwise?"

Elijah's hand gripped his steak knife forcefully. His patience was dwindling with the current conversation, "Niklaus, will you politely remind me why we shouldn't just compel them all to give us what we want?"

Aurora burst into laughter as Klaus smiled tightly at her and asked, "I'm sorry, did Elijah say something amusing?"

She smiled politely, "We lost a _century_ to compulsion, my love. And some of us lost a great deal more. Surely you can't believe we'd allow ourselves to come here vulnerable."

"My dearest Aurora, compulsion is not my only party trick," Elijah smirked, dropping his knife gracefully onto his plate.

"Elijah," Elena hissed, her eyes darting to him.

"I do _not_ like these threats," Aurora threw back with a scowl.

Sensing a battle of wills, Tristan jumped back into the conversation to mediate, "Our continued existence depends on the Mikaelsons," his eyes flickered to Elena, "We've known that since Finn and Kol died. Unfortunately, so does every other vampire in the world. Given that the sire lines have declared war against one another, you can imagine how many young upstarts have come to the same conclusion – kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of rivals."

"They shouldn't even be fighting," Elena huffed, taking a gulp of wine.

Tristan continued as if he hadn't heard her, his gaze drifting between Klaus and Elijah, "Heavy burden, isn't it? The lives o thousands of sired vampires resting on your shoulders? In a perfect world, you'd allow us to seal you away forever, thus eliminating the threat."

Klaus' blue eyes stared icily at Tristan, "Fortunately, the world is _far_ from perfect."

"With all the nauseating dinner theater we've endured throughout the centuries, these performances are, by far, the worst," Elijah said snidely.

"Aurora, my sister-"

"Aurora is quite aware of our desire to see Rebekah home," Klaus cut Tristan off, an edge in his voice, "And I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to oblige."

Elena's head turned as she heard footsteps across the courtyard just as Freya arrived, an appalled look on her face.

"We're welcoming our enemies to the dinner table now?" Freya asked incredulously before turning her gaze to Aurora, "Convenient, given _she's_ the one who has the answers I want."

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Now I have to deal with the long-lost sister?" Aurora bit out, turning to Klaus with a stern expression, "Nik, please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. It is exactly the kind of lunacy which led me to steal Rebekah in the first place."

Klaus' amused expression turned to anger in less time than it took Elena to blink. She instinctively cringed against her chair, remembering how dangerous he could be when enraged.

"What did you do with her?" He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my love," Aurora said, a fake apologetic tone lacing her voice, "But this war has you all acting like fools. And I've no intention of risking my life to foolishness. Now, I can't trust Rebekah with any of you."

"Tell me where my sister is you bit-"

"And I certainly can't trust that silly dear to endure on her own," Aurora said, cutting Freya off, "So, I decided to put her someplace safe. Imagine a spot where no harm could come to her. Where, in fact, no one could possibly even track her down."

Something finally clicked in Elena's head. Something that Elijah had told her when he first came to Mystic Falls all those years ago. Her voice shook as she said, "You didn't. Aurora, tell me you _didn't_."

Aurora smiled and looked over at Elijah, "You found a good one for your mate, I must admit. She's smart isn't she?"

"Aurora!" Elena practically yelled, standing up from the table.

The woman in question looked up and smiled, "I _did_. But, rest assured, Rebekah is perfectly fine…at the bottom of the ocean."

Elijah and Klaus stared at her murderously before the hybrid roared, "You're bluffing. Tell me you're bluffing!"

Aurora scoffed, "Oh, you should all be thanking me. Rebekah's never been safer! She has plenty of company down there. There's little crabs, and octopus, and…"

Elijah had had enough. In a second, he was across the table, glaring at Aurora.

"Harm my sister and I'll be forced to return the favor," Tristan growled, suddenly across the room, holding a knife to Elena's neck.

The mating bond made Elijah's blood practically turn to glass as he watched the fear in Elena's eyes. His body reacted on feelings alone as he suddenly grabbed Tristan and pinned him face-first against one of the support beams of the balcony.

Lucien smirked at the development as he took a drink of his wine, "Oh, this all escalated _very_ quickly,"

"Shut up, Lucien, or I'll tear your tongue from your head," Klaus warned darkly, keeping his eyes on the doppelganger in front of him knowing full well that his brother would kill him if anything happened to her.

She had swayed slightly, a small line of blood marked her neck from Tristan's knife and she was still trying to process what happened in the last minute.

"Let him go!" Aurora implored Elijah, noticing how his body was shaking with rage.

Elijah had Tristan's arms pinned behind his back. Applying more pressure, he heard the satisfying crack as both of his shoulders became dislocated. Leaning down, he growled, "If you ever, and I mean _ever_ , threaten my mate again, I assure you that whatever I do to you will make dying seem merciful. Do you understand me, _childe_?"

Tristan merely whimpered in response, grateful when Elijah threw him to the floor.

Aurora was about to lunge for the Original when Freya thrust her hand out and flicked her wrist, snapping Aurora's neck and causing her to collapse onto the floor in a heap.

Klaus, both impressed and appalled, shouted at her, "Freya!"

Elijah seemed to be in agreement with Freya as he dragged Tristan back to the table by the neck, shoving him down in his seat, "Niklaus, which of these two vulgar parasites would you first like to torture?"

"Well, it's half a dozen of one and six of another, isn't it?" Klaus smirked, walking over to Lucien and squeezing his shoulders tightly in mock affection before smiling devilishly at his brother, "Why don't you take the stable boy? Tristan and I are long overdue for a good catch-up. And I'm honestly worried that you'll kill him before we get any information."

Elijah nodded curtly before gliding over to Elena and taking her into his arms. Her arms went around him instinctively, sighing as she breathed in his scent. He pulled away and held her at arms length, brushing his fingers across the slight cut against her neck.

"You're hurt," he murmured, biting into his wrist and holding it to her mouth as soon as Klaus escorted Tristan from the room.

She knew better than to argue and sipped at his blood, knowing that she didn't need much.

He ducked his head and kissed her closed wound softly, ignoring Freya's presence. His only concern was his mate.

"I'm okay," she whispered, looking into his concerned eyes, "Really. Go deal with Lucien and I'll still be here when you get back."

"I'll keep her safe, Elijah," Freya said, sensing her brother's discomfort.

Elijah nodded, pressing a soft, but heated kiss to Elena's lips, promising what _later_ would hold, "Stay here, _min kjære_."

She smiled, "I will."

* * *

"Why're you doing a silencing spell?" Elena asked as she watched Freya burn sage.

Freya had been walking around the dining room aimlessly for the past half hour and Elena was beginning to grow concerned until she started chanting softly.

The witch turned to her, slightly startled, "You know what I'm doing?"

Elena shrugged, "I've been around your mom. That was one of her little quirks, too."

"Awful woman," the blonde muttered before chanting something lightly, "There. All done."

A groan from the floor caught their attention as Aurora stood up unsteadily. She glared at Freya as she rubbed her neck, "I haven't had my neck snapped in years. I must admit, it's slightly refreshing."

"Start talking," Freya growled, done with the chitchat, "Or, I'll simply have to kill you."

"Don't touch her," Klaus snarled as he dragged Tristan behind him, "We still need her."

Freya sighed, annoyed, "Now's not the time to concern yourself with your bedmates, Niklaus."

"It's not about that, dear sister," Klaus tsk'd, "Tristan has just informed me that there's a certain puzzle to be solved involving our sister's whereabouts."

"Of course, you spilt your guts," Aurora rolled her eyes, staring at her brother, "And that was our leverage."

Tristan bristled slightly, "Better to have you alive than dead."

"Care to clue us in?" Elena asked, her voice dripping with disgust.

Just then Elijah and Lucien swept into the room. Both had been intrigued by the lack of sound coming from the other rooms of the Compound and had decided to investigate.

"I paid a few friends of mine to drop Rebekah's body in the ocean," Aurora said smugly, "They were the only ones that knew of the location."

" _Were_?" The doppelganger asked, her brows creasing slightly.

"I killed them," the vampiress shrugged, "But they wrote down where they dropped her." Aurora pulled an envelope out of the pocket of her dress as Tristan mirrored her image, "I have the latitude whereas my brother has the longitude."

"Thus, each of us has one half of the coordinates you need to find your sister," Tristan smiled.

"X marks the spot!" Aurora giggled, picking her glass up off the table and taking a sip.

"Longitude and latitude. Lovely," Lucien muttered as he took a seat at the table once more.

Tristan sat down as well, "Well, despite our differences, I believe great strides were made today."

"Mmm," Aurora agreed happily.

"Tristan, I can't murder you at this very moment, but I could just as easily tear your eyeballs from your skull and feed them to your sister," Elijah threatened, trying not to grimace when Elena made a gagging sound.

"Elijah, these are our guests," Klaus said calmly, trying to diffuse his brother.

Aurora smirked, running her hand lovingly up and down his arm, "Nik, it's so sweet of you to defend us."

"You know, I doubted my brother's wisdom in bringing us all together today, but he was right," Klaus nodded at Tristan before his gaze lingered to the woman on his arm, "We must confront the harsh realities we all face and make difficult choices to ensure out collective survival."

He lifted his glass in toast, Tristan and Aurora echoing the gesture happily. Klaus takes a drink before walking over to Elijah and smirking, "And I have every confidence that my choice…will be the right one."

Before anyone could move, Klaus grabbed Tristan and grabbed him by the chin, jerking his head back and snapping his neck. Aurora's eyes are blazing as she gets ready to lunge, but Lucien stopped her.

"Were you anyone else, the servants would already be mopping your blood from the floor," Klaus growled at her, "If you do not bring my sister home, Tristan will die slowly, and in tremendous pain."

"You betray me after all your promises of love?" Aurora gaped in shock.

"I meant to keep those promises! It was _you_ who shattered them when you took Rebekah!" He thundered, speeding over to her and sneering murderously, "Now, I have your brother – a sibling for a sibling. I want Rebekah back."

Elena watched as Aurora threw a fit before speeding from the Compound, leaving them all with their heads spinning.

* * *

"I have to go after her," Klaus said later that evening as he, Elena, and Elijah sat around the parlor.

"Do you think that is wise?" Elijah asked, rubbing his mate's leg softly as they sat on the couch, "You know how she can get."

Klaus snarled, "And right now she had my entire city at her disposal. If bodies start piling up-"

"I don't think she'll do anything as long as you don't hurt Tristan," Elena spoke up, looking at the angered hybrid, "I would do anything to make sure Jeremy stayed alive. Tristan and Aurora seem close, too."

"Perhaps she's right, Niklaus. Perhaps you shouldn't bait her just yet."

Klaus shook his head, "No. I have to go after her tonight. You can choose to come with me or stay behind. Either way, Tristan has been dealt with and put far away."

"You didn't…hurt him, did you?" She asked softly.

Elijah's eyes snapped to hers as soon as she expressed any sort of feeling towards the man who had held her life in his hands, "Elena-"

"It's not like that," she protested, "I just know how it feels to have your brother taken from you. I'm sure she's going out of her mind."

The elder Original sighed and looked at his brother, "I'll go with you. Let me get Elena settled and we'll leave."

* * *

"I don't want to leave you alone," Elijah murmured, cupping Elena's delicate olive cheek in his hand, "Aurora can be dangerous and know that we know Hayley is a part of this-"

"Freya's here," she reassured him, leaning into his touch, "Everything will be fine."

He sighed, kissing her forehead softly, "I have no doubt in my sister's abilities to keep you safe, however, the thought of leaving you is not one I like having. The mating bond has become stronger and I feel more in tuned to you than ever before."

"Then you'll know if I'm in trouble, right?" Elena asked, continuing when he nodded, "Okay, then."

They both heard Klaus yell from downstairs and he chuckled lightly, "I'll be back before you awake."

She nodded and watched him walk towards the door before she spoke a little louder than she intended, "Elijah!"

He paused in the doorway and turned around, a small smile tugging at his lips, "Yes, my love?"

Her heart was beating loudly and she was sure that he could hear it. She bit her bottom lip and decided to say what had been on her mind since Hayley had almost killed her.

"I love you, 'Lijah," she said softly but firmly.

The world nearly stopped on its axis. He took three long strides over to here and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her with a passion that left her breathless.

"I love you, _min kjære_ ," he whispered as he pulled away, "I'll be back."

It killed Elijah to leave her behind, but he wanted to keep New Orleans safe for her. He joined Klaus downstairs and they swept from the Compound, trying to follow a trail that was hours old.

Aurora's scent seemed to stretch on in too many directions for them to track. Klaus would often mumble his unhappiness, but Elijah was too focused on his mate.

He used the bond to determine exactly what she was doing at all times and currently her heartbeat was relaxed and her mood was sleepy. He knew that she must've been lying in bed and almost asleep.

"This is the sixth trail that just stops!" Klaus bit out, the veins under his eyes flickering slightly, "It can't be a coincidence."

Elijah paused, assessing the bond to know that Elena was waking up slightly, "Perhaps she's decided to leave town and look for back up?"

"No…" the hybrid's eyes widened slightly as the pieces came together in his head, "This is a _distraction_."

Suddenly, Elena's conscious was gone from Elijah's mind. It was the same feeling that he had when she had been cursed, except it seemed a thousand times worse since their bond was now completed.

He dropped to his knees at the sheer emptiness that echoed through his mind, gripping the sides of his head as he searched for her frantically.

"Elijah? Elijah, what's wrong?" Klaus asked in panic, kneeling next to his brother and shaking his shoulder.

"I…I can't feel her," Elijah said, raising his frightened eyes to meet blue orbs, "Elena's _gone_."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	17. Chapter 17: The Other Girl in NOLA

**Sorry that this is late, guys! I didn't edit it or reread it either for that matter. I'm just too tired and it's really late here. I hope you all enjoy it, though!**

 **I was totally blown away with the reviews last chapter! Thank you all so much! Maybe we could get some more this chapter, too :)**

 **Also, a lot of people have expressed interest in a pregnant Elena for this story, but I don't really see how it could fit in...If you have any ideas, be sure to review or pm to let me know, but as of right now, I have no plans for baby Elejah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Elijah tore through his bedroom at the Compound, looking for any hint of who could've taken his mate. The room had been almost completely cleansed of Elena's scent and that only served to infuriate him more.

"She's obviously not here," Klaus drawled from the doorway, watching his older brother wearily. He hadn't seen him lose control since Elena was first in her coma.

"Summon Lucien and send Freya to interrogate Tristan," Elijah finally spoke, reverting to his usual role as leader, "Aurora is obviously behind this to some extent. Perhaps one of those idiots can shed some light on my mate's whereabouts."

Klaus hesitantly asked, "And you're sure that she isn't dead or-"

"No," the eldest answered with a slight shake in his voice, "I can't dismiss that glaring possibility, but she could also be unconscious or shielded from our bond. I can only assume that I feel her absence so greatly because we've finally completed the mating bond."

"If Aurora is angry with me, then why would she take _your_ mate?"

"I never said Aurora was behind it completely. I have a feeling that she's working with someone," the brunet answered, "It's our job to find out who."

Klaus sighed, "I'll go talk to Lucien. Perhaps you should let Freya handle Tristan. We need him alive after all."

* * *

Klaus didn't bother with pleasantries as he shoved the door to Lucien's penthouse open and burst inside. His blue eyes quickly sought the man in question and glowered at him.

"Not a fan of knocking, are we?" Lucien asked from his place on the couch, smirking up at his sire.

The blond was visibly fuming as he answered, "I afford courtesy to those in my good graces! You've fallen short. _Quite_ short. Now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Such as locating my brother's mate."

"You've lost the doppelganger?" Lucien gaped, his eyes widening in disbelief, "Elijah would never let her out of his sight-"

"What my brother does and doesn't do is not up for discussion!" Klaus roared, not bothering to control his temper any longer, "Where would Aurora take someone to torture them? I assume that's what she has in mind after our evening last night."

Lucien snorted, "Your best bet of finding her would be Tristan. He knows her better than anyone. Elijah threatened him last night, she could simply be leading him into a trap."

"Elijah would do anything for Elena," the blond said quietly, "And that would mean putting his own life in danger if it meant that she was safe. You know that his loyalty knows no bounds. Especially to his _mate_."

"The prophecy said that you and your siblings would fall – one by foe, one by family, and one by friend," Lucien reminded him dryly, "Elena would count as his family, yes? And if Aurora leads both of you into a trap, then you could fall by a friend. Leaving only Rebekah alone which she would fall by foe, most likely the Strix."

"Perhaps I should murder my friends," Klaus warned, his voice dripping with malice, "Starting with _you_."

The younger man swallowed nervously, "You are my sire. I have vested interest in keeping you alive…which means I won't sit back and watch as you walk half-cocked into a trap. I'm coming with you."

Klaus sighed in resignation, "Just stay out of my way."

* * *

Elena's first thought as she came to was that her head felt as if it had been trampled on. She could feel that she was laying on something hard and she was confused. Her last memory was going to sleep in Elijah's bed.

"Is a certain doppelganger finally waking up? Took you long enough."

Elena opened her eyes and gazed up to meet Aurora's cold gaze and shuddered slightly. She pushed herself up off of the ground into sitting position as she rasped out, "What am I doing here? And where is _here_?"

"You're my insurance," Aurora clicked her tongue, "Elijah insisted on keeping Tristan, therefore I need you to make sure that my brother stays alive. He doesn't have a very good track record of keeping people alive does he?"

The doppelganger paled, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Aurora smirked, "Your aunt was sacrificed, yes? Even after he _gave you his word_ that he would do what had to be done to put Niklaus down? He vanished and ended up with a dagger in his heart for going against his brother."

"Shut up-"

"And let's not forget his little obsession with doppelgangers," the vampiress continued to gloat, "I never met Tatia, but I had come across Katherine a few times. You know, I can't imagine what the appeal is – having three different partners that share the exact same body. You would think that would be boring after a time."

Tears welled in Elena's eyes as she thought over what the older woman was spewing at her. She knew Elijah had a romantic past with Tatia, which was to be expected. And he _had_ kissed her in Willoughby thinking that she was Katherine. But to have his past thrown up in her face made her angry.

"Oh, dear. It looks like I touched a nerve."

"That was a long time ago," Elena said softly, thrusting her chin up in defiance.

Aurora tsk'd, "And you'd forgive your mate's transgressions to quickly?"

"That's just it; he _is_ my mate. I can't hold anything against him that he did before me. He wanted to give me a normal life," the brunette smiled, "But I'm much happier with him than I was without him."

"Oh please!"

Aurora was so intent on degrading Elena that she hadn't even noticed Hope step into the darkened room.

The blonde scoffed and looked at Elena sitting on the floor, "You're only with my uncle because of what he can give you. He's an _Original_ and you're nothing but a copy of his first love."

"He'll find me," Elena spit out, her eyes blazing, "The bond-"

"Has been blocked. Do you think I would've given him any chance to find you?" Hope laughed, "Aurora's using you to get Tristan back and once she's finished, and then I'm going to _destroy_ you. But first, I have to make sure that everything's still in line for tonight. I'm sure my uncle will be getting a rather rude awakening soon."

"But I can roughen you up a little," Aurora smiled as she watched Hope walk out of the church, "I know the cure runs through your veins so I can't feed off of you. But there's nothing saying I can't bleed you for a little while."

* * *

"Keep squirming, it'll only make it worse," Freya warned Tristan who was currently struggling against invisible bonds, "I'm not usually a sadist, but when someone threatens my family, I find the situation calls for it."

Blood was now leaking from the unseen ropes, causing Tristan to howl in pain. The magic binding him was preventing him from healing and he looked a little worse for wear.

"Don't be such a baby, or I'll give you something to _really_ cry about."

"My goodness, I could watch this forever," Elijah said, sauntering in with a tight smile on his face, "If only my sister wasn't trapped at the bottom of the ocean or my mate was missing."

Tristan laughed harshly as he panted, "So, you finally let the beautiful Elena off her chain and she's gone missing? I suppose you think Aurora is behind it?"

Elijah's hand shot out, his fingers wrapping around the younger man's throat threateningly, "Let me ask you again, where's my mate and my sister?"

"If I tell you either of those things, you'll just kill me," Tristan gasped out, struggling infinitely more.

"The alternative is _significantly_ less pleasant," the Original warned, giving Tristan's throat one last squeeze before pulling his hand away.

Tristan coughed, "I think I'll hold off on any confessions. At least until the Strix arrive to free me and burn your home to the ground."

"I think the pompous dick could use a little more persuasion," Elijah growled, turning to Freya, "Tightening his bonds might have the intended response."

* * *

"Any news?" Klaus asked as he strolled into the courtyard of the Compound, Lucien trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

Elijah looked up from his pacing and grimaced, "Tristan is refusing to speak. We have no other leads unless the stable boy spilt any secrets."

Lucien looked up in indignation, "Like Aurora would tell me what she has planned. It's typical of her – forcing us to look for one of her needs in a rather vile haystack."

"Yes. It's quite the undertaking, made all the more onerous by your incessant chatter," Klaus growled in annoyance.

"I speak so that I might be _listened_ to. Aurora clearly has some devious plan in mind, which begs the question, given how vindictive she really is, why bother playing her game?" Lucien asked, aiming his question towards both brothers.

"I'm not playing for _her_ ," Elijah answered, his eyes flashing black.

The younger man rolled his eyes, realizing that everything he was doing was strictly for Elena, "Ah, then…then tell me, what's the best-case scenario? You save Elena today; Aurora will just kill her some other time. And you can't very well kill Aurora, given she alone has the information needed to find Rebekah."

"We're quite aware of the dilemma, thank you," Klaus bit out, pursing his lips.

"Oh! Yet you're determined to rush into this harpy's trap," Lucien turned, directing his question to his sire, "What for? You don't even care about Elena. She's not _your_ mate."

"I trust her," Klaus said simply, "Which is more than can be said for you. Now, if you're going to help us, then _help us_. Otherwise, bugger off."

"She'd want to make a spectacle, right? Something that she could easily hide, yet would get the response she wanted," Lucien mused, "Are there any parades or festivals happening today?"

Elijah shrugged, slightly perturbed, "The Catholic faith is holding a fundraiser for the construction of a church to replace St. Anne's since Marcel took over."

"Perhaps the church then, brother," Klaus suggested, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I don't think Marcel is in today."

"You both can't just rush to the church," Lucien objected, turning to Elijah, "I suggest that we find another way to deal with Aurora than follow blindly along her bread-crumb trail. You're willing to put your life in danger for a _mortal_ girl. Let Elena die, all of your secrets and vulnerabilities can die with her."

Before Elijah had a chance to retaliate, Klaus had already snapped the younger man's neck, watching as Lucien fell to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"I suggest we check on our breathing sister and see what she's accomplished upstairs," Klaus suggested as he headed towards the study with his brother following.

* * *

"He's as weak as I can make him without killing him," Freya said, holding Tristan's head between her hands.

Tristan gasped out, "Weak as I am, you still won't take from me what you seek."

Elijah sighed and walked toward Tristan, staring down at his progeny in annoyance, "It's an unpleasant thing – delving into such a depraved and repellent mind. Tristan, unless you'd like me to fetch the chainsaw, I recommend you give me what I seek."

Elijah quickly grabbed Tristan by the side of the head and used his vampire telepathy to go through his memories. The first glimpse he sees is of Tristan and Aurora sword-fighting, followed by a flash of Elijah and Elena as the Strix Gala. The next blip is Tristan talking to Lucien at the bar the night before. But the last flicker is a flight manifest with a list of names including Andromeda, Cepheus, and Perseus.

"What did you see?" Klaus asked urgently, noticing how Elijah jerked away from his childe.

Elijah panted slightly, "Just flashed. He's resisting, but still…there's something else. It was a word." The eldest ma looked down and grabbed Tristan's face again, "What was it Tristan? Hmm? What is 'Cepheus'?"

"What's next? Charades?" Marcel announced his presence with a sneer, looking unimpressed with the torture being administered, "While you guys host the world's most messed up game night, I've got bigger problems."

Elijah tried to reign in his annoyance as he looked at Klaus, "Niklaus, would you mind dealing with this situation, please?"

"Actually, I have to go and attend to some business at St. Anne's," Klaus threw in, giving his childe a haughty look, "If any of you need me, that's where I'll be."

"Oh, no offence to my sire, but you and I need to talk," Marcel growled, watching Klaus leave, "I'm here on behalf of the Strix, and I'm not leaving without Tristan. Elijah, look – the way I see it, you don't have a choice."

The Original rolled his eyes, "Is that so?"

"How long before the Strix decide to come get their guy? And if they destroy half the Quarter in the process…"

"I can handle the Strix," Elijah bit out, cutting off Marcel and pushing him out of the study, leaving Freya and Tristan inside.

"You can't even handle Tristan!" The dark-skinned vampire scoffed, "He's about to overdose on witch juju and the only thing you can get out of him is-is Cepheus, whatever the hell _that's_ supposed to mean. The guy has been around for a millennium. He can withstand all your vampire mind-games. And if you end up killing him, we lose Rebekah for good."

"So, what are you suggesting here, Marcel?" Elijah asked sarcastically, "I simply hand over this wretched fiend and stand by idly as you set him free?"

Marcel sighed, "If I take Tristan, make it look like I busted him out, I get in tighter with him _and_ the Strix. I can find out where Rebekah is and keep them from declaring war on the Quarter is you _trust_ me."

"I will not release that filth," Elijah cursed as he shook his head and turned on his heel, ready for more answers from Tristan, "Your plan would've worked it he didn't know the whereabouts of my mate as well."

"Elijah!" Marcel called after him, "I'm not finished."

"Why don't you run along to your little friends and remind them that any attack on me is a _really_ bad idea," the Original retorted, turning and fazing Marcel once more, "Or, better yet, stay away from them, Marcel, before I interpret your behavior as an act of betrayal."

"That's the thing, Elijah," Marcel started, pulling the enchanted stake from his jacket pocket that Aya had given him earlier, "See, I betrayed you before I even got here."

Elijah watched as a dozen of suit-clad male members of the Strix flooded into the room from every entrance. He gives Marcel a cold look before flashing in front of him and shoving him back so hard that the younger man hit one of the weight-bearing stone columns and chipped off a large piece of rock from it. Marcel fell to the floor as Elijah turned and started to fight one of the other members.

* * *

"You want to break me?" Elena spat at Aurora as she threw her against the wall of the cage at St. Anne's, "Go ahead and try. I've been through more than you could ever imagine."

Aurora laughed, "It's not about breaking you, you pathetic little human! It's about breaking Elijah. Without you, he's likely to turn on his family and give us all what we want."

Elena watched as Aurora came face to face with her. Her adrenaline was pumping and even though she was bruised or bleeding from too many placed to count, she knew she had to bide her time. Aurora was old, yes, but Elena was sure that she could bring her down if given the opportunity.

"You're nothing," Aurora sneered, "Nothing at all."

Before Elena could think, she head-butted the vampiress as hard as she could before reaching her hands out and allowing her past vampire instincts to come forward and help her snap Aurora's neck. As Aurora fell to the ground, Elena took a deep breath before getting out of the cage and going straight for the stakes.

She knew she couldn't kill Aurora knowing that she knew where Rebekah was. She looked down and was relieved that she hadn't changed into pajamas the night before and gathered stakes to hide on her person.

Leaving the church, she ran as fast as she could through the streets of New Orleans and to the Compound. Hope had mentioned that something was going to happen tonight and the sun had already set.

The door to the Compound was unlocked but refused to budge as she threw her entire body weight against it. Groaning, she looked up at the terrace and noticed that the window to Klaus' bedroom was open and that was her only chance.

Climbing up the fire escape, she threw herself over the railing and into the window, landing on her ass with an oomph. She heard yelling from below and untucked one of the stakes from her belt. She didn't have time to worry and instead relied on instinct alone.

Tearing down the steps, Elena was appalled at the sight before her. Elijah had taken on multiple of the Strix members. So far she had remained unnoticed, but as Elijah punched one of the members in the face before grabbing his arm and twisting it so hard it snapped, he didn't see the other man come up behind him and hold him in a headlock.

Elena didn't think as she ran at the man and drove the stake she was holding through his heart as Elijah did the same to the man in front of him.

He turned and gave his mate a smile, running his fingers lovingly down her olive cheek before his eyes flashed with anger at seeing the state she was in.

"Elena-"

Her name turned to a shout as Marcel came up behind the Original and stabbed him through the heart with the enchanted stake.

"Elijah!" Elena screamed, dropping to her knees as Elijah's skin turned grey and he began to desiccate. She cradled his head in her lap as she looked up at Marcel with angry tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, she was being dragged away by two sets of hands on her upper arms. She kicked her feet out, trying to gain any sort of purchase before she was thrown up against the stonewall under the stairs, her head smacking painfully against the hard surface.

Just as the two men are about to attack, they fell to the floor, revealing Marcel standing behind them with their hearts in his hand. Elena looked up at him in confusion before she collapsed onto the floor, warm stickiness coating the back of her neck from where she hit the wall.

Marcel watched as she passed out. He stared at Elena before watching as the Strix cleared out, including Aya half-carrying an abused Tristan. As soon as the coast was clear, he flashed over to Elijah and pulled the stake out of him, leaving it next to the desiccated vampire.

* * *

"Elena!" Elijah yelled out as soon as his skin returned to its normal pale hue. He jumped to his feet and looked at the carnage around him before the scent of her blood hit his senses. Walking under the stairs, he growled as he was met with a puddle of her blood, but nothing more.

"Elijah, she's fine," Freya called from above him, giving him a small smile, "She's resting upstairs-"

The Original was up the stairs before his sister even finished her sentence. As soon as he found himself in his room, his eyes zeroed in on the girl in the bed. Small cuts marred her face, but she looked infinitely better than the state he had seen her in earlier. Without thinking, he picked her up before sitting on the bed himself, cradling his mate close to his strong chest.

The thought of almost losing her ran through his mind and his heart clenched painfully. He wanted her safe and sound always, but with the war between the sire lines, that was nearly impossible.

"She looks better, doesn't she?" Freya asked, leaning against the doorway with a knowing smile on her face, "I promised you I would take care of her."

"Then why didn't you know that she was taken?" Elijah said as evenly as he could as his eyes reverted back to Elena. He reached out and cradled her soft cheek against his palm, running his thumb along the mostly healed cut.

The blonde sighed, "I didn't know. A witch shielded her. I couldn't locate you and obviously you couldn't use the bond either."

"So, you're saying that the witch that did this has more power than you?"

"Maybe not _more_ power, but definitely an equal," Freya mused.

Elijah's blood ran cold as his thoughts ran rampant, "There's only one witch that you've encountered that holds a candle to your abilities. One witch who knows how to block you from her magic."

"Hope," Freya said, her voice shaking slightly, "Hayley's working against us and Hope harbors resentment towards Elena-"

"And they're both working with Lucien and – by extension – Aurora," Elijah finished, his brows creased, "Where is Aurora?"

The witch sighed, "I believe he's harassing Aurora. Which is good because when I found Elena, she had this."

Elijah stared at the stake that his sister held up in confusion, "A stake?"

"The stake was imbued with dark magic," Freya said as if it were obvious, "It's strong enough to take down even you."

"So, the Strix apparently has no shortage of weapons," he said quietly as he noticed his mate stirring in his arms.

Elena's eyes opened slowly, her face puckering up adorably as she came around. She lifted her hand to her head and winced, "Ouch. My head hurts."

"Doesn't surprise me," Freya snorted with a smile, "Two vampires shoved you against the wall. _Old_ vampires."

Elijah growled slightly before he bit into his wrist and offered it to Elena who suckled eagerly.

As Elena pulled away, her brows creased, "Why was Marcel here?"

"He saw fit to work with the Strix to ensure my compliance to release Tristan to their custody," he said stiffly, watching her for any signs of uncomfort as she healed.

"But, he saved me," the brunette said quietly, "He tore out those guys hearts without so much as blinking."

"And he healed me when Aya stabbed me and took Tristan," Freya added.

Elijah sighed, "Marcellus normally doesn't have ulterior motives, but I fear that the war of the sire lines is clouding his judgment."

Suddenly, Freya is pushed aside as Klaus walks into the room carrying a stack of papers and nods respectively, "Sister, brother, _doppelganger_. I believe that I have news that might be beneficial."

"Rude," Elena muttered, sitting up fully in her mate's lap and turning her attention to the hybrid.

Elijah smiled slightly, "I have to agree with _Elena's_ sentiment. Now, what do you know, Niklaus?"

"After speaking with Marcel, it turns out that the Strix have numerous corporate assets, including private airlines. One of them specializes in cargo jets," Klaus smiled wolfishly, "Now, according to Marcel, a vessel they favor most has the codename of 'Cepheus'."

Elijah took the papers that Klaus offered him and looked over them with a smirk, keeping his arm tightly around Elena's waist, "Records show this flight here left Marrakesh to Miami the very night our sister was taken. Now that we have the course, all we need to do is match the path…"

"With the latitude I plucked from Aurora."

"X marks the spot," Elena breathed, studying the plans in front of her.

Elijah's eyes glinted, "The very moment we have our sister again, Tristan and Aurora will no longer have any leverage whatsoever, and we are free to deal with them however we choose."

"I recommend something _delightfully_ gruesome," Freya threw in with a smile of her own.

"Just make sure you all leave Aurora to me," Klaus interjected seriously.

"As you wish, brother."

* * *

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Elijah asked again, pulling on his sleep pants, "I can give you more blood-"

"Elijah, I'm fine," Elena said from the bathroom as a thought hit her, "Is tonight the full moon?"

He paused as he was getting in bed and answered questioningly, "Yes. Why?"

"I-I just thought that Klaus was a little more on edge than usual is all," she floundered, coming up with the first thing she thought of.

"Yes, he's normally sensitive to the lunar cycle, but I imagine today's events have been stressful upon us all."

Elena carefully pulled the small vial filled with green liquid from her personal drawer in the bathroom. It was now or never and she knew that her life would only be in more jeopardy later. Squashing her fear, she pulled the stopper out of the bottle and swallowed the liquid in a single swig before brushing her teeth thoroughly.

When she finished, she crawled into bed with her mate with a smile on her face. Elijah's strong arms wrapped around her and held her close to his side.

She was one step closer to being with him forever and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	18. Chapter 18: Interlude

**Here's some fluff before the mid-season finale episode.**

 **That should be up next week :) I just felt that Elena and Elijah will most likely end up pretty battered with the next chapter and I thought they needed some happiness first, lol!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Interlude**

"Elijah…it's almost Christmas," Elena said softly, turning over and laying her cheek against her mate's bare chest.

They had a slow start to their morning. The past week had drawn by infinitely slow as everyone tried to heal from their various injuries, both physical and mental alike. Klaus had been tracking down Cepheus' route paths and trying to find Rebekah with Freya helping as much as she could. Once it had been established that Hope and Hayley had a hand in Elena's kidnapping, they were soon blacklisted from the Quarter. If anyone, vampire or werewolf, saw them, they must report it immediately.

Tristan, Aurora, and Lucien had practically disappeared, leaving Elijah more concerned than anything else. It was also rumored that Marcel had become even more indebt to the Strix as well as Davina being removed from her position as Regent among the Covens of New Orleans.

But despite everything that was going on around them, Elijah and Elena remained faithful and trusting of each other.

"I'm well aware," Elijah smirked and ran his hand through her silky chocolate locks, "Normally, we don't do much for Christmas now that Hope has outgrown the holiday. However, if you'd like to celebrate, I'm sure that Freya and Rebekah would be amicable."

She turned her face up to look at him and smiled, "Do you really think Rebekah will be home by Christmas? What if Aurora moved her-"

"We would've been alerted that they had been spotted," he cut her off, knowing full well that Tristan would never allow his sister to travel alone, "Despite the Pack's loyalty to their queen, they know the danger when Hope is influencing her mother." He sighed and stared down at her, "Things in the Bayou have been bad for years. It seems as if Hope's using you as a catalyst to try and improve their conditions."

"Are things really that bad down there?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "The conditions are fine, it's the Pack mentality that's suffered the most. Since Jackson's death, Hayley has slowly begun to withdraw into herself and that's not what's expected of their queen. They're chomping at the bit for a chance for a fight. They've been solitary too long without leadership and now that Hayley and Hope are working together, they aren't happy."

Elena huffed and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, "I tried to be nice to her. But there's no reasoning with any spawn that came from Klaus."

He chuckled lightly and turned onto his side, enamored with the brunette beauty sharing his bed, "I must admit that out of all of my brother, myself included, I never saw Niklaus as a father. The closest he became was when he took in Marcellus and you see how that is working for him now. Hope must learn to make her own way in the world, however, I fear that animosity will end up influencing her choices more than anything."

"Animosity?" She repeated quietly, turning her head to face him.

Elijah nodded, "Animosity for her father not being as present as he should've been. For the father – Jackson – that she came to love, dying. For my love for you taking her away from my affections."

"But-"

"I never said that it was logical," he admitted, "But Niklaus was the same way. He hated my siblings because he was not born of our father. He hated us before he could give us a chance to hate him. Hope had too many inconsistencies in her life to be a normal child. Her magic, her parents, her family – they were much too difficult for her to comprehend. She learned to manipulate to get what she wanted, not unlike her father. She found something that worked for her and stuck to it. In time, if she remains here, she will learn that hurting _my_ mate is a sure way to be banished from her home."

* * *

"I was thinking of calling Alaric and Jeremy," Elena said hesitantly as she looked at Elijah across the table from her, "I mean, I don't know if they have plans for Christmas, but I figured we could have a small get together in a few days. It's a week before Christmas-"

"Whatever you'd like, my love," he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, "I have no problem opening our home for them. I must insist that we assume financial obligations for their arrival, however, seeing as the timing is so late."

She smiled warmly at him, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he returned her smile before getting down to business, "Now, who would be on the guest list?"

"Just my family," she shrugged, "Jeremy, Ric, Anna, and Miranda."

Elijah nodded, "And what of Miss Forbes and Mr. St. Claire?"

"St. Claire?"

"Lorenzo," he clarified, "I assume you'd invite them as well?"

She considered for a moment. She missed Caroline sometimes, but her life had gotten so complicated that she wasn't sure if she wanted the bubbly blonde's judging. She sighed, "I can't really invite Ric without inviting them, so I guess so. But they aren't staying _here_."

He chuckled, "I assumed only the Gilberts would be staying with us, _min kjære._ I can be generous, but not even I can withstand your best friend's incessant chattering."

* * *

"Jer!" Elena squealed happily as soon as Elijah opened the door and revealed whom he had collected from the airport, "I'm so glad that you could make it!"

Jeremy smiled and shook the light spattering of snow from his hair before ushering the two smaller people inside before him, "Well, I couldn't really turn down a chance at seeing my favorite sister for Christmas, now could I?"

"Favorite sister? I'm your _only_ sister," she scoffed, enveloping him in a hug before she pulled away and looked at her niece, "I'm glad you could get away from work, too, Anna. I know that it was really last minute."

Anna smiled as she took off her coat, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything. Besides, it's all Miranda would talk about. She hasn't really been out of Virginia much and she figures that she can add Louisiana to her 'State's Travelled' poster at home."

Elena laughed as she watched Miranda peruse the house, taking in every little detail. She had gotten bigger since she had last seen her; her brown hair had grown quite a bit and she was a few inches taller, too.

"Please, make yourselves at home," Elijah said to the adults, folding his coat over his arm, "I've made sure that rooms we prepared were all next to each other."

"That was very considerate of you. Thank you," Anna said, keeping a watchful eye on her daughter, "I'm sure everything will be great."

Elijah and Elena watched as her family padded upstairs. His arm wound protectively around her waist as he kissed her temple, "Everything will be fine. Miss Forbes and-"

"ELENA!"

"Speak of the devil," the Original muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs from his mate.

A wild flurry of blonde hair pulled Elena into a hug that lifted her off of the ground and twirled her around, "Oh, Elena! I'm _so_ glad that you invited us. Normally we spend Christmas with Damon and Stefan – when they're both not crazy – and it's so nice to be around sane people!"

Elena laughed as Caroline set her down, "I'm glad you guys could make it. I haven't had a proper Christmas in so long."

"Well, this will be the best early-Christmas ever!" The blonde bubbled before turning to the door, "Where on earth is Enzo? He was right behind me…"

Suddenly a suitcase was chucked through the open door with a luggage-burdened Enzo behind it. He huffed and set everything down in the foyer and scowled at his partner, "If you didn't have so many bloody bags, I would've been here _ages ago_."

"You're a vampire," Caroline scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Like, hello, super strength!"

"And your excuse for not helping?" He replied, exasperated.

She gasped, "Ladies don't carry their own bags."

The brunette turned to her mate and mouthed, "They're staying _here_?"

Elijah leaned down and whispered in Elena's ear, "Change of plans."

* * *

Elena had most of her Christmas shopping already finished. She had picked up a few pairs of _Louboutins_ for Caroline and travel tickets for Enzo, a full artist-workup for Jeremy, a couple dolls and coloring books for Miranda, travel tickets for Anna to take Miranda places, and a bottle of vintage Bourbon for Alaric – who was set to arrive that day. Rebekah and Freya were just getting expensive clothes, as per usual, and Klaus was getting almost the same thing as Jeremy.

Elijah was the difficult one. He had all of the rare editions of the books that he wanted. He wasn't an artist, so he wouldn't appreciate pastels and charcoal. He didn't watch an excess of movie or participate in too many outdoor activities.

What could you possibly get the man that had everything?

As she wandered around the Quarter, her mind seemed to go on without her. Every store that she passed seemed inadequate for a present and it was frustrating to say the least.

"Can't find what you're looking for?"

Elena turned and smiled at the familiar face, "I guess not. How are you?"

Davina shrugged, "I've pretty much been exiled as Regent. I just have a grace period before I have to be out of here."

"Exiled?" Elena repeated, her brow furrowing, "But why? I though Marcel-"

"Marcel helped make sure that it happened," the witch shrugged, "He's always thought of me more as a daughter than anything else. He thinks that will all the sire line bullshit going on that I'm setting myself up for disaster."

Elena nodded in agreement, "It _is_ dangerous. But I think that if anyone could handle themselves, it'd be you. You're wonderful with witchcraft."

"Dark things are coming," Davina said softly, looking out towards the street, "This war is just the beginning, the tip of the iceberg. I know that Rebekah was looking for a way to bring Kol back, I just don't know if she succeeded."

Elena shivered, remembering the youngest male Original any way but fondly. Kol had come after her and Jeremy multiple times, only to meet his death by them both.

Davina appraised her with a slight quirk of her lips, "I take it you two don't get along?" Elena shook her head and the witch laughed, "He was always a little hard to swallow, but once you get used to him, he's really not that bad. I've been waiting for him for a long time."

"Well, I hope you get what you want. I know that waiting can seem like the worst thing in the world, but it's even harder when you think you're ready, but you're really not."

Davina nodded slowly as she smiled, "You know, a perfect gift for a vampire is always blood. They like that."

* * *

Elena quickly wrapped up the bleeding cut on her wrist as she quirked the small vial shut. Davina was right; a perfect gift for Elijah would be for him to know that she no longer had the cure and he would be able to sense it as soon as he drank it.

She tied a bow around the neck and placed it in a velvet-lined box with a tag containing his name under their tree. Everyone had already placed their presents under the tree and tomorrow was the big day. Miranda had been bouncing off the walls and Alaric finally arrived earlier that evening. The Compound was at full capacity and Elijah couldn't be happier.

She stood admiring the tree and smiled. A Christmas hadn't felt like this since her parents were still alive and she was happy for that.

"You're up a bit late, aren't you?" Elijah said from behind her, sneaking his arms around her waist and holding her against his chest. He placed a kiss to the top of his head before his nose wrinkled and his eyes zeroed in on her wrist, "What happened?"

"Huh?" She looked away from the Christmas tree and followed his gaze, "Oh, I cut myself doing the dishes earlier. Caroline obviously hasn't outgrown her habit of putting the knifes in with all the dishes."

He wasted no time biting into his wrist and holding it against her lips. She gently suckled the wound, using both her hands to hold it in place. Every time she had his blood, she felt like it connected them even further.

"Elena…" his voice came out husky and she whimpered as he pulled his wrist away from her mouth. As she turned to face him, he noticed how her eyes had darkened, causing him to struggle with himself, "Now's not the time for that, my love. The house is filled other vampires-"

"Are you afraid that they'll hear how well you pleasure me?" She teased, cutting him off and pressing her body tightly against his, "I never knew you to be embarrassed."

"Not embarrassed, _min kjære_ , I would just simply like to conserve your modesty as much as possible," he smirked, cupping her olive cheek in his large hand, "And having you screaming my name at the top of your lungs while I defile you in the very place your family will be gathering tomorrow would be a little _tasteless_."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **Oh! And I'm doing a little contest type thing. If you can guess my age, where I'm from, and my favorite color, I will do a one-shot with a pairing of your choice! (TVD/TO only, please). Just leave a review with your answers (and preferred one-shot pairing) and whoever's closest will be announced next chapter :)**

 **I will be doing this for all my stories, but there will only be one winner. That means if you read all my current stories, then you can comment on each of them with a guess to increase your odds!**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **~Grace**


	19. Chapter 19: Savior

**I'm so sorry that this is late, guys! I've been too busy lately. I'm still on holiday in the states, and I'll probably be here until March. (I'm not sure yet).**

 **My muse has been MIA since the deaths of David Bowie and Alan Rickman. I've tried to motivate myself to get new chapters out for my stories, but it's proving to be harder than I thought. I've lost the men who taught me to read and sing and I feel a bit lost.**

 **The contest is still happening. Only a few people have guessed my favorite color, age, and location. (But no one has done it with a single guess!) So, by next week if it's not been guessed by a single person, I'll be picking whomever is closest.**

 **In my effort to get this out before the next episode, it's not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Savior**

"You forgot this one," Elena said softly, handing Elijah the last present that had his name on it.

It had been a long day. After getting everyone back to the airport and on their planes, they had come back to the Compound, empty save for the two of them. Elena didn't like the quiet much, but she was happy to finally have her mate all to herself.

Klaus had called a few hours prior, alerting them that Rebekah had indeed been found; now it was just the process of retrieving her that seemed daunting. However, they were assured that Klaus would have it covered and the pair of them would be back by Christmas.

Elijah's brows furrowed as he looked at the small box from her and turned it over and over in his large hands, "And how did this escape the massacre that is your niece?"

She giggled, remembering how Miranda had torn through the presents to find her own. She took a seat beside him on the couch and leaned her head against his broad shoulder, "I guess it must've been hidden really well."

Pursing his lips, he nodded as he slipped the lid from the box and stared at the little vial within. His jaw clenched as he scented the air and turned towards the brunette, "This is blood."

"Yes," she said slowly, her mouth quirked slightly.

" _Your_ blood," he clarified, taking the vial out between his thumb and forefinger. He stared at the silky ribbon for a minute before turning back to her, "Why have you given me your blood?"

"Open it," when he looked at the box again, she rolled her eyes and elaborated, "The vial. Open the vial."

Giving her one more questioning look, Elijah delicately pulled the stopper from the glass, the dark veins beneath his eyes rippling only slightly.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before murmuring, "Now, drink it."

Never one to deny his mate, he nodded before tipping the vial back and swallowing the contents. His eyes widened as the taste lingered on his tongue, "Human. Completely human."

"A witch helped me," Elena smiled, "Bonnie's daughter had the name of an old contact to help me and I came across another witch that offered to do it."

He struggled for words, which was _very_ un-Elijah-like. The gift his mate had given him meant that he could keep her for all eternity if that's what she wanted. He could have Elena by his side for the rest of forever and never feel guilty about it.

"I want it," she whispered, seemingly reading his mind, "I want to be with you for as long as you'll let me. The cure is gone and that means we're safe from it."

"Oh, _min kjære,_ you've given me the greatest gift of all."

* * *

"Taking over my bar?" Marcel asked as he walked up to the bench where Tristan was currently appraising the room, "You don't really strike me as a jazz fan."

Tristan shrugged and gave a secretive smile. "You're a Strix, Marcel. What's yours is ours and vice-versa. You should be grateful. You'll need my help, as I imagine the Mikaelsons still want your head." He paused and smirked deviously as Marcel sighed, "This venue is _brilliant_ ; a neutral space where magic is useless. It should do nicely, at least until I install a suitable Regent to shepherd the local witches."

Marcel smirked back, "Oh, that might take awhile. See, the last Regent was shunned, and the one before that murdered. No one is really eager to step up."

"As a member of this organization, you should know that we do not wait for man to 'step up'," Tristan said patronizingly, " _We_ step them up."

The younger man concealed his worry as he shrugged, "Okay. So, we install an ally as Regent. Good plan – _if_ you can find a witch who's willing to do your bidding."

"In fact, I have a candidate," Tristan smugly said, "He's young, malleable. His name is Van Nguyen. It seems _someone_ killed his mother. As it is Christmas, and I am – despite reputation – a charitable man, I made an offer. He'll use his powers to do as I ask."

Marcel nodded in agreement before he turned and left, careful not to raise suspicion with the Strix leader. Tristan clicked his tongue loudly before turning back to his work, only to hear Aurora stumble down the stairs from the small apartment above the club.

Her eyes widened as she realized that Tristan's had been drugging her again and her voice came out dryly as she asked, "How many days has it been?"

Tristan sighed and turn to her, "Please go relax. I'll be up shortly with your next dose."

"No! I will not relax until Niklaus is buried alive!" She screeched loudly, shaking her head, "We need to get back the Serratura and lock them all away in a pit of fire!"

Slowly standing up, Tristan made his way over to his sister. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he spoke to her calmly, "It's being taken care of, darling," motioning to a pile of surveillance photographs he smiled, "The sister has been researching the medallion since it's been in the Mikaelsons' possession. By the end of the day, we'll have what's ours and we'll have taken care of the only witch willing to protect them."

* * *

Klaus stood next to the car, filling the tank with gas as Rebekah waltzed out of the gas station with a disgusted look on her face.

Wiping her mouth with a paper towel, she grimaced, "Ugh! I think I prefer the bottom of the murky sea to that restroom."

Klaus smirked, seemingly amused by how pouty she was, "Still hungry, are we?"

"I'm not hungry, I'm _angry_ ," she growled, rubbing at her wrist, "Staked by Elijah's ex and drowned by yours…you two need a lesson in women."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Could the lesson not be yours to learn, Rebekah? Didn't you damn one to an eternity to viciously antagonize the other?"

She sighed, "Do those lunatics actually believe in the prophecy?" When he didn't answer, she clarified, "Do don't, do you?"

"You'd be foolish to ignore the manifestation of these omens."

"We can't be killed, Nik!" The blonde scoffed.

"The prophecy _does_ state that one of us will fall by family…" the hybrid trailed off uncertainly.

"Do you ever want to just rip out Elijah's noble heart and see how long it takes to grow back?" Rebekah asked, her eyes becoming unfocused as they turned black while her fangs spring forth.

Klaus looked up from the car and furrowed his brows. The sudden change in his sister's mood had caused him to respond sharply as he watched her observe her wrist, "What is it?"

The blonde groaned in annoyance, "Marvelous. What do you get the girl who has everything this Christmas?"

Klaus' face turned to panic as he pulled out the enchanted stake that Aya used to neutralize her and holds it next to the blistery wound on Rebekah's wrist, revealing that the skull symbols matched perfectly.

"A cure to a magical mark growing in her bloody arm."

* * *

Elijah burst through the doors of the Compound, a limp Freya held in his arms. Elena looked up from her place on the couch and gasped, instantly jumping to her feet and running over to them with a look of concern on her face.

"What happened? Is she all right?"

"She was attacked," Elijah said, placing his sister on the couch before biting into his wrist and pressing it against her mouth, "My guess is that the Strix are getting antsy. My family hasn't made a move, but they know we're looking for Rebekah."

Freya moaned feebly, holding her hand against her head as her eyes opened, "They took it. The Serratura." She groaned as she sat up with Elena's help, her eyebrows furrowed, "I was meeting with a witch from the bloodline who built the lock. I was hoping she could help me destroy it, but it's not possible. She said the only way to get rid of it was to _use_ it. We have to get it back and lock something else away. _Anything_ else."

Elena sighed, "Why don't we pay Tristan a visit? He might be willing to help us work against them-"

"I'm afraid we have a far more urgent problem," a voice said behind them.

Turning, the blonde hair and blue eyes of Klaus came into view, along with a sight for sore eyes.

"Well, to be fair, I _am_ the prettiest urgent problem you have ever seen," Rebekah smirked.

"Rebekah," Elena smiled and got up, embracing the blonde tightly, "Just in time for Christmas."

"So, I haven't missed it, then? And here Nik wouldn't tell me," the blonde scoffed as she pulled back and smiled, "It's sometimes a pain that I can't compel my own siblings."

"Yes, yes, well I hate to break up the family reunion, but it'll have to wait," Klaus cut in as Elijah began making his way over to his sister, "There's a little complication from being staked and we need to figure out how to remedy it."

Rebekah grumbled as she took a seat next to Freya and held out her arm to her. The witch looked at the skull-shaped welt curiously, having grown larger since it was first discovered. Elijah and Elena took a seat in the couch opposite as Klaus hovered impatiently.

"Well, give me the bad news, Doc," Rebekah said as lightly as she could.

Freya gave a forced smile, "Aya's stake was cursed. It infected you. As this mark grows, you will go mad. Left unchecked, you will become a relentless, unstoppable Ripper."

"Like a certain ex of mine," the blonde snarked, rolling her eyes, "Aya was always thorough."

"The Strix always employ a safeguard. In the event that we were successful in retrieving your body, you were cursed. You see, if one is one a rampage, one is not difficult to hunt."

Elena paled slightly, "They were willing to risk the lives of innocent people?"

"They did what they felt that they had to," her mate replied gravely before turning to Freya, "Can you fix this?"

Freya picked up the stake that lay on the table in front of her, examining the set of unfamiliar runes carved into the end of it before nodding weakly, "The spall is carved here. I can…I can reverse it. I just need some time. And a _hell_ of a lot of magic."

* * *

"Don't fret, I haven't gone full hellion yet," Rebekah smiled, nursing a glass of amber liquid.

After disbanding to help Freya search for what she needed, Rebekah and Elena remained at the Compound. Elijah and Klaus were due back soon and Elena was getting nervous. They were in Rebekah's room, trying to avoid anything that could set Rebekah off.

"No more than usual," the blonde amended.

Elena smiled and sat down next to her, refusing the alcohol that was offered to her, "That's good. I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass before I got to give you your Christmas present."

"Christmas was such a subdued holiday once Hope grew out of it. I'm happy that you've brought a bit of life back to our home," the blonde said warmly.

The doppelganger felt a wave of happiness come over her as she felt a part of the little family. Being Elijah's mate afforded her many things, but it was never guaranteed that his family would be accepting of her.

"I like being here in New Orleans. It's like having a family that I never really had."

"Is that all you really wanted us for?" Rebekah asked suddenly, her eyes turning a shade of black, "You wanted us for a surrogate family because all of your family is dead? Your brother's still alive, isn't he? Why are you here then? You're looking for someone to blame for your unhappiness and suddenly we're the scapegoat."

"Rebekah, I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette said nervously, standing up and edging towards the door as confusion filled her features, "You're wrong, this isn't you."

"I _am_ wrong. I believed we were friends – nearly _sisters_. But that was all a façade, wasn't it? You wanted to get closer to Elijah and you needed me for that," the blonde spat, standing up and following the doppelganger menacingly, "So, where do you stand, _Katerina_? Are you a friend? Are you family? Or perhaps…" She vamp-sped towards Elena, pinning her against the wall and causing her to gasp for air as she vamped out, "You've been a foe all along."

Elena's vision was slowly turning black as she struggled to get air into her lungs. The burning starting in her chest was radiating outwards and it was taking every bit of her strength not to give up yet. This wasn't Rebekah. Rebekah would never confuse her with Katherine, she knew the difference.

"Be honest – you want Nik dead, don't you? After all those years of running and trying to get my oldest brother in your pocket." Rebekah sneered before throwing the doppelganger to the ground and standing over her, "You don't care about any of this. All you care about it saving your worthless hide."

The brunette greedily sucked in air, clutching her throat as she struggled for words that came out hoarse, "I've been doing everything I can to make sure that you all stay safe. I'm not Katherine. I don't run away."

Rebekah growled and picked up Elena by the front of her shirt, staring into her eyes, "You're _nothing_. I don't care what new persona you've adopted this century, but you'll always be the little Bulgarian whore that drove my brothers apart for _years_. Perhaps, I should just render this situation neutral. Without you, the prophecy could become moot."

"Put her down, sister," Elijah's voice thundered from the doorway, "You will not hurt her. You must give time for the spell to work."

The blonde laughed, keeping her eyes pinned to the doppelganger, "No spell can fix this. It's who I am, you I'm supposed to be. If I can destroy all the possible outcomes, then we can survive. What's another human causality amongst vampires?"

Freya came bursting into the room, holding a dagger that glowed in her hand, with Klaus hot on her heels, "Hold her! Now!"

Without questioning her, Elijah removed Elena from his sister's grip before he and Klaus held Rebekah against the wall as she hissed and spat. Freya was instantly beside her and held up the dagger, slicing the infected part of skin from her arm as she chanted softly. Rebekah's screams drowned out the words until she suddenly went limp before stirring slightly.

Elijah took the moment of respite to walk to his mate, biting into his wrist and holding it against her mouth. Her throat would take too long to heal otherwise and he couldn't stomach the bruises on her olive skin.

Rebekah's blue eyes opened and she gave a weak smile, "Well, _that_ was annoying."

* * *

Christmas afternoon passed pleasantly. Rebekah and Klaus hovered around Freya to ensure that she was fine and Elena and Elijah were happy to allow them. Being that this was their first Christmas all together, the couple was pleased to have some alone time without familial interruptions. Rebekah seemed enthralled with what her family had become in her absence and she was grateful that they seemed to get along.

"Unfortunately, we're all out of mason-jar moonshine," Klaus chuckled, staring at the family surrounding him in the courtyard.

"Well, Nik, you are positively _merry_ tonight," Rebekah pointed out with a tinkling laugh of her own.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he looked across the yard and noticed a large metal bowl filled with burning wood. A horrified expression came across his face as he moaned, "Oh, no."

The blonde smiled at her brother's expression, "Yes, I know it's not exactly a bonfire, but I improvised." She sighed as Klaus pouted, "It's tradition, you git!"

Elena perked up slightly from her position of Elijah's lap, "Tradition?"

Klaus groaned in mock frustration, "We write our wishes and then burn them for luck. Strangely, I don't recall wishing for an influx of enemies, and yet year after year…"

The eldest smirked as he sipped his wine, "How odd – forever on Santa's naughty list."

"Come on then! Daylight's wasting!" The blonde bubbled, hauling up a recently healed doppelganger and dragging her to the makeshift fire as her brothers and Freya followed.

Elena looked down at the paper and pencil in her hand, silently contemplating what she should wish for. She was still a nineteen-year-old girl who dreamt of having a life that wasn't supernatural, but now she had a _mate_ to look out for. She couldn't leave Elijah behind because of superficial reasons. She only had one wish that she could write down. A wish she knew that would never come true, but she wished nonetheless.

Steeling herself, she wrote her wish on the scrap of paper, smiling softly when Elijah gave her a confused look as she folded it quickly.

"Hopefully, you aren't wishing to be free of me, _min kjære_ ," he teased lightly, a smirk curling at the edges of his lips, "We still have much time left together."

"Never in a million years," she murmured softly, meeting his chestnut eyes as she dropped the folded piece of paper into the fire the same time he dropped his.

"One of us is still meant to fall by family," Rebekah said gravely, looking around the fire and meeting the gaze of her siblings.

Klaus nodded solemnly, "Yes, but right now, what concerns me is our enemies. They have a weapon they intend to use against us. They cannot know that we found you, Rebekah. Our best advantage is if they believe you are lost at sea."

The blonde frowns sadly as she realizes what that means, "Then I can't stay, can I?" She sighed heavily, putting on a brave face, "It's all right. My wish already came true. We have this moment."

* * *

"You've been quiet since Rebekah's departing, my love," Elijah said quietly, observing his mate as she changed into his discarded shirt and nothing else, "Are you all right?"

Elena sighed and pulled a clean pair of panties on before sitting next to him on the bed, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I just wish she'd be able to stay. She's been through so much…she should be able to have her family. Sometimes I feel like I'm taking her place, but I know she doesn't blame me for it."

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, cradling her against his chest, "She knows the risks of being one of our kind. She trusts you, she cares for you. She would never believe that you're taking her place in any way. Once we can get this all taken care of she will return to us as it's meant to be."

"What did you wish for tonight?" She asked quietly, lifting her chin and staring at him, "I know we aren't supposed to tell, but…"

He smiled, "I wished for forever with you. Whether it's for your human life or a supernatural one. I just want forever with you, _min kjære_." He bent and brushed his lips against hers sweetly before asking, "Now, what was yours?"

Suddenly nervous, Elena looked down as she bit her lip. She wasn't sure she should tell him with everything that was going on. It was a pipedream, she knew that, and she didn't want him to feel as if she was sacrificing too much to be with him. Elijah was too noble for his own good at times and she didn't want to compromise her relationship with him.

"Elena…you can tell me anything," he murmured, placing his fingers under her chin and forcing her to make eye contact with him, "I won't judge your dreams, my love. I swear it."

She took a deep breath and softly said, "I wished for a baby." Noticing his concerned expression, she continued, "I-I know it would be biologically impossible to have one together, but it didn't stop me from wanting one. I feel young, but I also feel like I'm missing something. I want a family with you."

Elijah was quiet for a long time, silently contemplating the best route to soothe her mind and her wishes. Finally he spoke, "While it may not be conventional or possible given my…vampirism, I'm sure that we could look into supernatural options given that you're still human. And, if that fails, we can adopt. I must admit that I'm beyond reluctant to share you with another man to ensure pregnancy, so, politely, my love, I decline that option vehemently."

"You think we might have supernatural options?" She asked quietly, a faint glimmer of hope glistening in her chocolate eyes.

"I think that we shouldn't rule anything out until we have exhausted all options of having our own biological child," he smiled and kissed her, "Now, why don't you go to bed and I'll be up shortly. I must check on Niklaus and assure myself that he hasn't destroyed out home in my absence."

* * *

"I got your message," Elijah said warily as he walked down the streets of the French Quarter to meet a very worried looking Rebekah.

Rebekah sighed, "I was halfway to the airport when I suddenly got the urge to rip out my taxi driver's jugular. I only just resisted." She pulled up the sleeve of her left arm, revealing the painful looking skull-shaped welt once again imbedded into her skin.

His eyes widened in horror as he walked towards her, "No."

"I'm afraid so," the blonde said quietly, tugging down her sleeve.

"Freya can try something else-"

"What if we've run out of time?" Rebekah asked, cutting him off with a panicked look, "I already went after Elena! I almost killed her. You had to give her your blood just so she'd heal correctly. Who's next? Freya? And even if she can…"

Elijah pursed his lips, reading his sister expertly, "You don't want to run."

"You know I always hated it," she smiled in defeat before pulling out a white oak ash dagger and handing it to Elijah, "Hide my body. Don't tell a soul, especially not Nik. Let him be happy just for once. This is _our_ burden to bear, yours and mine. And when the year that the prophecy foretold is over, have Freya work out a cure, wake me up, and have Elena throw me one _hell_ of a party."

He shook his head in refusal tears beginning to fill his eyes, "I can't."

Rebekah clucked her tongue in frustration, "Why not? Maybe the only way to stop this stupid prophecy is to embrace it! _Control_ it! If we can control it, then maybe we can change it. When I am buried, the family part of the prophecy will be over. You will be able to trust them again…Freya, Elena, Nik. You can stop anyone, friend or foe, that comes at you. So, do it, Elijah!"

"No," Elijah said resolutely, holding up his hand to stop his sister from coming closer.

"Do it!" She practically shrieked.

Desperately, he tried to calm her and prevent her from attracting unwanted attention, "Shh, shh, shh."

"Elijah, do it!"

Elijah, overwhelmed and horrified, finally thrust the dagger into her chest, holding her as she began to desiccate in his arm. Holding back tears, he tried to control his breathing as he thought of where to put her before going back to his mate.

* * *

"Beautiful, you should play more," Tristan complimented Aurora as she played the piano with finesse.

St. James Infirmary was empty on Christmas night, leaving the pair of vampires to their own devices. The day was almost over as he pulled up a chair next to her and listened to her fingers flow across the keys.

"Oh, I never stop playing," she said happily, giving him a look, "I compose whole sonatas in my head, brother." She stopped and stroked Tristan's face with her fingertips lightly before continuing.

"You had a good day then, my love?" He asked, happy that she was finally giving into his treatment and cooperating.

Aurora gave him a wide smile, "Mmm. Yes, a beautiful day. And here's to an even better tomorrow."

* * *

Elijah woke up tiredly, feeling that something is wrong. After securing Rebekah in a heavily warded crypt, thanks to Davina Claire, he had practically collapsed into bed beside his mate. He had given her a kiss and told her of his talk with the witch, telling her that there may be options open for them to become parents because she was still human.

He noticed that Elena's back was tight against his front and smiled. Reaching a hand around her, he flexed his hand across her stomach, curious of where his future child would be resting. He nuzzled his face against the back of her neck and inhaled, stiffening when he noticed that the scent of blood perfumed the air.

Her blood.

 _Elena's_ blood.

Jerking back, he moved her onto her back, sick with fear at what he might find. His hands shakily went to the deep slash at her neck, noticing how blood was covering her chest and arms. Carefully he cradled her in his arms, her lifeless body laid slack as he begged whatever deity was listening for this to only be a dream.

"Niklaus! Freya!" He panicked, practically screaming as he held the still body of his mate.

Elijah's shoulders shook as tears formed in his eyes, "God, no. Elena…No, no, no. No! No! NO!"

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review, and take a guess at my questions if you'd like.**

 **(Btw, because I just _know_ that someone is going to ask this, Elijah couldn't feel her pain through their bond because he was sleeping. The bond won't wake you up or anything, so he truly didn't know what was happening.)**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **~Grace**


	20. Chapter 20 A Ghost Along The Mississippi

**Good Lord, this was a difficult chapter. I didn't edit it because I simply wanted it out on time. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: A Ghost Along the Mississippi**

Elijah's face was screwed up in agony. His mate was dead. Not just dead, but she had been _murdered._

He stared down at the way she was sprawled across the bed, the comforter soaked in her blood. The fact that he hadn't awoken during her agony was pressing heavily on his mind, but he knew that there was nothing that could've been done; the bond only works when awake.

He growled before picking up the nightstand and throwing it against the wall, reducing it to splinters.

"No!"

His rage got the better of him as he trashed his side of the room. The loss of the love of his life fueled the emptiness he was feeling. Every broken piece of furniture, every destroyed possession, helped his anger if only for a second.

Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed onto the bed next to Elena, pulling her into his arms and holding her as closely as he could. All their hopes and dreams were now moot. There would be no child. There would be no more late night talks or touches. There was no more Elena to help him with his problems and fill his life with happiness.

"Elijah?" Freya asked timidly, standing in the doorway with Klaus behind her, "What…what happened?"

The eldest didn't stir, his eyes remaining on the doppelganger's face.

Klaus sighed at the stench of blood and slowly walked into the room, clasping his hand on Elijah's shoulder, "Brother…do you know what happened?"

Freya ventured closer to Elena, gently laying her hand on her chest and closing her eyes. She saw flashes of Aurora and Elena together from the fight that happened after Thanksgiving. She gasped, "Aurora's behind this. I can't get a good reading as to what happened exactly…but Aurora is behind this."

Elijah's head snapped up and the veins rippled under his eyes menacingly as he snarled, "I'll kill her. I'll make her pay."

"'Lijah?" The scared voice of his mate asked, her wide brown eyes blinking up at him in confusion.

"Elena," he breathed, holding her face in his hands as he lowered his lips to hers and kissing her with everything he had. Pulling back, his eyes observed her critically, running over the healed wound at her neck and the blood still covering her skin. His thumb brushed tenderly against his jaw as he asked, "Do you remember what happened, _min kjære_?"

 _"_ _You want to break me?" Elena spat at Aurora as she threw her against the wall of the cage at St. Anne's, "Go ahead and try. I've been through more than you could ever imagine."_

 _Aurora laughed, "It's not about breaking you, you pathetic little human! It's about breaking Elijah. Without you, he's likely to turn on his family and give us all what we want."_

 _Elena watched as Aurora came face to face with her. Her adrenaline was pumping and even though she was bruised or bleeding from too many placed to count, she knew she had to bide her time. Aurora was old, yes, but Elena was sure that she could bring her down if given the opportunity._

 _"_ _The man you call your_ mate _took everything from me. And now, my brother has a bit of a crush on you and it's really rather annoying. But, I'm a thorough believer in retribution. The moment that you and Elijah realize that you have everything you've ever wanted, you're going to do something for me. You will slit your own throat and bleed out silently," the vampiress smiled viciously, her pupils dilating, "You will want to cry out, but you will not make a sound. You won't remember this conversation, love. Elijah doesn't deserve to be happy."_

 _"_ _You're nothing," Aurora sneered, "Nothing at all."_

"Aurora," Elena gasped in horror, tears filling her doe eyes, "She did this to me. I died. I'm _dead_."

"But you will not stay dead," Elijah said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before his eyes hardened, "She'll pay for her actions, I swear to you. You need blood, my love. Or else…you'll stay dead."

She nodded, "I know…I remember. I can't cut it as close as I did last time…"

"Go take a bath, we'll take care of the blood soon. I need to talk to Niklaus and plan the best sort of action to take against her," he said, trying to soothe her, "I'll be back before you know it."

Giving Elena a lingering kiss, he carefully helped her into the bathroom before heading downstairs to meet with Klaus.

She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror, tilting her head back and examining the healed mark that had taken away her life. She had fully accepted becoming a vampire once more, however, she had wanted to see what _life_ held in store for her and her mate. If she remained human…they had a chance at having a child. A real, biological child. Aurora had effectively taken that chance away and left her feeling empty and broken.

Collapsing onto the ground, she held her stomach as tears claimed her. Crying for what was and what could have been.

* * *

"How is she?" Klaus asked quietly as Elijah strode into the parlor, anger etched onto his face.

"She has just risen from the dead, brother," Elijah answered solemnly, "As soon as she feeds, I'm sure her mood with change slightly. However, in the meantime, these attacks need to be answered. Our retribution must be swift and it _must_ be brutal.

"Agreed," Klaus nodded before pointedly adding, " _After_ the Serratura has been recovered."

The elder man sighed, but nodded, "Freya's pendant is also missing."

"And Finn's mystical essence along with it," the hybrid rolled his eyes, "So let the imbecile stay lost! Our business for today is to finish off the de Martels. The Serratura cannot be activated by just any witch and now that Davina has been exiled, a Regent is not readily available."

"I spoke with the witch last night," Elijah interjected, "According to what she's been told of the Covens, they elected Vincent as Regent."

"How is that possible? He should be dead!"

"The same way that Davina is still alive, brother," Elijah said in exasperation, "Spells can prolong their lives and it turns out that Vincent has decided to go that route as well."

Klaus paused before sneering, "Convenient that Freya's necklace has gone missing and the current Regent was once possessed by Finn."

"Tristan is using him. It's obvious."

* * *

"I trust this won't take much longer? I'm on a schedule," Tristan drawled as he walked up to the altar in Lafayette Cemetery, flanked by Marcel and two other members of the Strix, along with a witch.

"Look, man, if you want me to activate your big, bad Serratura, you're gonna have to back up. Give me some space," Vincent said irritably, his hands clasped around a bowl filled with singed herbs.

The vampire smirked, looking over at the witch at his side before turning his attention back to the warlock, " _Or_ I could always have my witch put Finn Mikaelson back inside of you. I'm sure he'll be chomping at the bit to complete the deed." Noticing Vincent's look of disbelief, he held up Freya's talisman, "I'm sure he'd be quite pleased to aid in his brothers' downfall."

"I do this for you, I get that pendant," Vincent sighed, his eyes hard as he gazed at the talisman, "No more blackmail."

"Of course," the elder man nodded, "That was the deal."

The vampires watched as the warlock turned the Serratura over in his hand, coating it with the herbs as he chanted in concentration. The candles flickered around the cemetery before all of them went out at once.

"You wanted it, you got it," Vincent said tightly, holding out the medallion to the vampire, "Give me the pendant."

Tristan took the Serratura eagerly and looked it over before pocketing it. Giving a quick nod to the two Strix members he said, "Hold him here. We may have a use for him yet."

Vincent struggled against the vampires as he spat, "You really want to mess with a Tremé witch?"

"If he acts up, place my old friend Finn back inside him," Tristan said to his witch before turning with Marcel.

"Okay. So, you poked the witch's nest," Marcel said, trying to keep his voice light, "What's your plan now?"

Tristan chuckled and patted the younger vampire's arm, "Worry will be the death of you, Marcel. The rest of our plan is already in play."

* * *

"Vincent! We should chat," Elijah called as he walked leisurely to the altar, ignoring the Strix.

One of the vampires attempted to block him, "You're not supposed to be here. You're interfering with Strix business."

The Original kept his face clear of emotion as he turned to the other vampire, "And you agree with your colleague's rules? Yes? No matter."

Before either vampire could react, Elijah had thrust his hands into their chest before pulling them back, effectively ripping out their hearts and letting them fall onto the sacred ground.

Meanwhile, Vincent had flicked his wrist and hexed the witch sitting next to the gravestones, causing her to scream in pain before keeling over and allowing Freya's talisman to fall to the ground.

Without wasting time, Elijah vamp sped to the talisman and picked it up, pocketing it.

"No!" Vincent yelled, enraged.

"Where's the Serratura?" Elijah deadpanned as he paced impatiently, trying to keep it civil as the warlock glared at him, "I don't have time for petty things."

"Look, I don't know what to tell you," Vincent seethed, leaning against the wall of one of the tombs, "You want your big, bad Serratura? You're going to have to go after Tristan because he took it with him after he forced me to activate it."

Elijah stopped and gave him a look of exasperation, "So, deactivate it."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. And, just for the record, I'm all done with vampire demands for the day," Vincent said before darkly adding, "Push me and see what happens."

" _You_ don't want to see what happens," the Original countered with a snarl, "My family's in jeopardy; you're responsible-"

"That's on you, man!" The warlock protested, "If Tristan didn't have the pendent, then he wouldn't have had any leverage over me."

Elijah smirked and held up the pendant, "Looks like you're in the same position. Now, I need you to find Aurora, Tristan's sister. We have some… _unfinished business._ "

* * *

"Elena?" Freya asked, peeking her head into Elijah's room, "I…I need to ask a favor of you."

The doppelganger opened her eyes and sat up slightly on the bed, holding her hand out in warning, "I'm still in transition, Freya. I can't have you too close. I want to wait until Elijah gets back to complete it."

"Well, that's good," the witch nodded, "I need your help, however, and it's best you remain as you are.

* * *

Klaus had wasted no time retrieving Aurora from where Vincent had located her and after a very demanding phone call to Tristan, Elijah and Klaus were waiting in the warehouse at Patrick's Dock.

"Here they come," Klaus smirked as half a half-dozen Strix vampires sped into the warehouse.

Tristan, Aya, and Marcel made their appearance last, somber looks on all of their faces as they stood in front of the rest of the vampires.

"Gentleman, I wish I could say it was a pleasure," Tristan said snarkily, his lip curling in distaste as his eyes roamed over the brothers.

Klaus nodded before giving Marcel a knowing look, "Marcellus. Made your bed with the enemy, I see."

"Membership has its privileges," his childe responded with a fake smile.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" Elijah interjected, slightly impatient. He just wanted to go home to Elena and hold her in his arms, reassuring her that everything was going to be all right in the end. He grimaced as he held out his hand, "The Serratura?"

"Where's my sister?" Tristan growled back.

"She lives," Elijah sneered, "You can thank Niklaus for that." He stopped and gave the younger vampire a vicious smile, "I wanted to flay her and hang her skin as a flag. Anyway, enough chitchat. Let's conclude this tedious business, shall we?"

"My sister first. And, if you're tempted to argue, consider the numbers," Tristan quipped, holding out his arms to the vampires around him.

Klaus rolled his eyes, not at all impressed by the man's 'army' before walking over to a shipping container and opening it, revealing Aurora sitting inside with a black hood over her head and her wrists bound behind her back.

Tristan gave Aya a nervous look, "If they try anything, attack." The man sped to his sister; pulling off the hood and watching her head roll back. He sighed and broke the roped around her wrists as she woke up.

"Oh, brother, you came for me," she said weakly, wrapping her arms around him as she leaned heavily on the wall of the shipping container.

"Always."

Aurora looked down and spotted the Serratura in Tristan's pocket. Grabbing it, she yanked herself out of his embrace, her eyes wild as she looked around the dingy container.

"Rory?" Tristan asked, slowly reaching for the Serratura, "What are you doing?"

A flicker passed over the woman's face before she slammer the medallion against the wall of the shipping container, activating its power and causing the warehouse to shake for a moment. The medallion remained stuck to the wall as Tristan tried to run out of the container, only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

"No, Aurora! What have you done?"

"Not to us," Aurora said quietly as she walked towards her brother and then passing him and joining Elijah and Klaus outside, "To _you_."

Aurora turned to face Tristan, but suddenly a magical haze covered her before Aurora's features morphed into the dark features of Elena.

"What is this?" Tristan snarled, looking at Elena in disdain.

"You know what they say – payback's a bitch," Elena shrugged, snuggling into Elijah's side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How…how is this possible?" The younger vampire asked in horror.

Klaus smirked, "The Serratura created an impenetrable boundary. Nothing living or dead can pass through."

"And, thanks to your lunatic sister, I'm neither," Elena interjected.

Elijah bent and whispered into his mate's ear, "Stay close to me. This could be messy.

The weight of their words finally seemed to have an effect on Tristan as he looked around desperately. He was stuck here unless they could figure out how to break the Serratura's hold. "No, no, no!" He growled, looking to the Strix, "What are you waiting for? Take them! Now!"

As the Strix stepped forwards, Elijah mimicked their movement, placing his body protectively in front of Elena, "Before you rush headlong into almost certain death…as your sire, I would like you to employ just a little bit of common sense."

Aya scoffed, leading the pack, "We are ancient vampires, Elijah. Each of us almost as strong as you."

"You might be _almost_ successful in subduing us," he shrugged, acknowledging her words, "But at what price? Most of you will die in the process, and for what? To avenge a fool marching you towards your very extinction in the name of a witch's prophesy? You do realize he engineered _all_ off this purely to satisfy some petty grievance against my family?"

Klaus smirked and looked at the man trapped in the container before addressing the Strix, "Tristan doesn't care or _any_ of you other than how much you'd be willing to bleed for him."

"Stop listening to them!" Tristan shouted furiously, pounding against the invisible barrier once more.

"The only danger here is the choice you must make. You see, I am not your enemy. It's true I delivered you to existence. I can just as easily pluck you out of it. The choice is yours to make."

Aya looked torn as she looks between her leader and her sire before finally sighing, "Stand down."

* * *

"I don't remember all of this hurting so much," Elena grimaced as she followed Elijah into the study. Her eyes were beyond sensitive to the light and her hearing was more amplified than she could remember. It had taken all her willpower to do what Freya asked her to before feeding.

"You weren't turned by an Original last time," Elijah shrugged, sitting on the couch and pulling her into his lap, "Everything is more sensitive. I can bet you'll be faster and stronger than last time as well."

She nodded and curled further into his arms, resting her head against his broad shoulder. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly; she wasn't sure how to respond.

Reaching over to the side table, he picked up a glass of blood, "It doesn't have to any more. A sip will do you good."

Elena nodded sadly, slowly taking the glass from his hand and holding it to her lips, taking a small sip before hurriedly giving it back. She remembered the pain from the last time her fangs came in and she wasn't ready to deal with it again, however, her body had other plans. A searing pain erupted in her mouth as her fangs tore through her gums, leaving her gasping.

"They're bigger this time," Elijah observed quietly, stroking his thumb along her new fangs, "I thought there was a correlation with age, but perhaps it goes with the sire lines."

She smiled, careful not to knick her bottom lip in the process, "As big as yours?"

"Not quite, _min kjære_ ," he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "But still frightening."

* * *

 **Hopefully it's not _too_ jumpy. I've had a cold and I'm just ick. I didn't want this to be late though.**

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	21. Chapter 21: Wild at Heart

**Okay, so I'm not too happy with this chapter. I feel like there wasn't enough Elijah/Mikaelsons in the episode last week and that made it hard to work with. I didn't want to bring the whole Davina/Kol line in mainly because we're focusing on the Originals. But, just keep in mind that Davina IS trying to bring Kol back, so, yeah.**

 **Enjoy! Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Wild At Heart**

Elijah awoke before she did and he took the time to study her flawless olive skin. The morning light peaked through the curtains and he made sure to keep her shielded from it. He hadn't given her a daylight ring yet and he didn't want her to burn herself.

They had spent the night making love, trying to make up for the fact that she was no longer human. He knew that it had crushed her to have her chances of motherhood ripped away from her so suddenly, but he tried to comfort her as much as he could. Elena had thought that she would be the same vampire she was before, but she was wrong. Her strength rivaled Elijah's, but he indulged her as he saw fit. He could easily subdue her if necessary, but he wanted them to remain as equal as possible.

He trailed his fingers down her side, eliciting a small moan from her. Elena's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a small smile after she yawned.

"Mm, what time is it?" She asked quietly, snuggling against his chest once more.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he replied, "A little before noon."

Elena stretched in a cat-like manner as a twinge of pain flooded her mouth as she pouted, "I'm thirsty."

Not missing a beat, he pulled her on top of him and tilted his head back, exposing his throat to her gaze, "Then drink, _min kjære_. You know I deny you nothing."

Her chocolate gaze zeroed in on the blue vein right below the thin layer of pale skin. Her breath quickened as her heartbeat sped up. Elijah had never shown any submission to her before, yet that's exactly what he was doing now. He was willing to give her his blood, allowing her to _feed_ from him.

"I can't," she whispered, tearing her eyes away from his throat, "It's not fair-"

"You're my mate, Elena," he cut in, his eyes finding hers once more, "We are equals, no more and no less. My blood created you, why should it not sustain you as well?"

"I can't feed from you all the time-"

"Nor am I asking that. Just until you get your cravings under control and then it will move to a more… _private_ event," he smirked, his eyes glinting with mirth as he exposed his throat to her again.

Elena smiled back and silently agreed. Her fangs slid from her gum line, effortlessly gliding into his pale skin and suckling the warm blood from his veins.

When she finally pulled back, Elijah caught a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, allowing her to kiss it away from his skin.

"What are we doing today?" She asked softly, a slight blush coming across her cheeks.

He sighed, seemingly disgruntled, "Aya's called a meeting. Something to do with the witches."

"Oh," she replied, clearly surprised, "I didn't think she'd move so fast after what happened to Tristan."

"I know," he gave her a small smile and sat up, kissing her lips briefly before leaving the bed to dress, "But everything will work out in the end. Aurora is being…taken care of and Niklaus will talk to Lucien soon. I'll have Davina stop by today and commission a daylight ring from her; I don't want you cooped up in the house longer than necessary. I don't think the meeting should take too long."

Elena sighed and lay back on the bed, perfectly content to watch his muscles move under his skin as he went about his daily routine. She loved watching him in the mornings; he was so methodical and precise that it made her wonder what would happen if he didn't have control. Technically, he relinquished control when he allowed her to feed from him, but it was still on _his_ terms.

"I can hear you thinking from here," Elijah drawled softly, trying not o focus on how naked she was and how inviting she looked laying against the soft sheets of their bed, "What's on your mind, _min kjære_?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering how I'll survive without you this morning," she lied easily. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want him mad at her for asking questions either. She had the rest of time ahead of her to figure her mate out.

He finished tying his shoes and walked over to her, dropping a soft kiss to her lips, "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

"We've searched for a see for decades. Ultimately, we have made a rather startling discovery," Aya said as she turned away from Elijah and looked at the hooded figures around her, "Ariane, come forward, please."

Elijah had arrived where Aya asked annoyed that he had not been trusted with the true location. After following his childe into a room with a large pool, his apprehension only grew. He did not like being in situations where he could not control the outcome.

He watched as a woman walked forward, lowering her hood to expose long blonde hair, but keeping her blue eyes trained on the Original's face in curiosity. He smirked skeptically, " _This_ is your secret weapon?"

Aya only smiled, "She's untrained, of course, but she's shown a spark of talent. Which, in itself, is unbelievably rare."

"What do you want from me?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Witches like Ariane spend years absorbing all manner of information. They see patterns in chaos, in part because they view history as a whole," Aya sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, "Sadly, we don't have that kind of time."

Ariane looked from the vampiress to the man in front of her, "Water will act as a conductor, allowing me to enter your mind." She slipped off her cloak, holding it out for Elijah to take. "To know everything you know, to understand everything you've learned in a thousand years."

Elijah watched warily as the witch walked into the pool, fully dressed in a long, black dress. Having someone rifle through his mind wasn't something he was looking forward to, but if it could help protect his mate…

"Think of it as a crash course into your mind," Aya suggested, "Garnering just enough information to answer the only question that matters."

Finally shaking off his trepidation, he took of his suit jacket and followed Ariane into the pool. He moved to float on his back as the witch used her thumb to mark a line from his hairline to the bridge of his nose before laying her right hand on his chest and closing her eyes to absorb his memories and knowledge.

Elijah's muscles had begun to spasm, his back arched as he yelped in pain while Ariane struggled to take in his entire life's experiences.

"Ah, ah!"

 _Mikael attempting to stake Elijah in 1919. Watching as Klaus returns to the village with Henrik's dead body in his arms. Ripping out Agnes' heart when Hayley and Hope were threatened. His body spasming when he awoke from being daggered in the Salvatore house after Elena's name was put on the deed and he was uninvited. Elijah ducking as Elena threw a vervain grenade at him when Rose alerted him of her existence. Watching Gia burn to death when Klaus wanted to show his strength. The Guerrera werewolves biting and attacking him. Elijah and his siblings watching as Klaus killed Mikael for the second time. Klaus daggering him before offering him to Marcel as leverage. Him talking to Katerina Petrova when she was still human and so innocent. Letting Elena feed from him and lovingly wiping the blood from her mouth._

"Enough!" Elijah yelled as he jerked upright and pulled away from the witch. His breath was coming in short pants as he tried to control his emotions.

Aya tapped her foot impatiently, her eyes going to the blonde, "Did you see it? The weapon?"

Ariane turned and faced Elijah, her eyes wide and terrified, "All your family has endured…and yet the worst is yet to come. An unending darkness lies before you. A lone figure, a pale horse. A flame that will burn you all."

* * *

Elena walked around the Compound, trying to avoid the sunlight as much as possible. Davina still hadn't shown up and it was beginning to make her antsy. Instead of letting her restlessness manifest, she decided to explore the parts of the Compound she hadn't seen before. So far, she happened upon two studies, a bathroom, an empty bedroom, and a library.

She smirked as she approached a closed door. Opening it slowly, the smell of dust reached her nostrils and she could tell that no one had been in the room in quiet awhile. Walking around, she appraised the pale pink that decorated the room. She surmised that it had once been Hope's room, but it had long since been abandoned since she left for the Bayou.

Her fingers trailed along the desk in the corner of the room, stopping to pick up a small horse carved from a light colored wood. She turned it over and over in her hands before she heard the front door shoot loudly on the ground floor. Sticking the horse in her cardigan pocket, she quickly made her way down the stairs hoping Elijah was finally back.

She found Klaus and Elijah huddled together in the younger man's study, Elijah was already deep in his conversation and she decided to leave them be, allowing herself to wander to another unexplored area.

* * *

"I thought the pale horse might be something biblical, or even tied to one of the equestrian constellations," he shook his head, a frown appearing on his face, "There's Pegasus, perhaps Equuleus."

The hybrid sighed in frustration, "Neither of those sounds like a weapon, unless they plan to _bore_ us to death." He flopped down on the opposite chair, his brows knitted together in concentration. "You know, it would be nice if, just once, the witches bloody well said what they mean."

"I know that Aurora is frustration you, brother, but now is not the time to worry about her. She locked up and she'll remain that way until this all blows over. Rebekah-"

Klaus suddenly leapt up, going over to the bookshelves, frantically searching as he mumbled, "All my efforts to protect and provide comfort for my family…"

"Niklaus, you're not making any sense…" Elijah said, worry lacing his voice.

"The pale horse!" The blonde yelled, "It isn't a constellation, nor is it a biblical verse. It's a…a _trinket_ I made when we were children. A toy carved from a kindling which I gave to Rebekah in hoped of easing her fears."

Elijah frowned in confusion, "I collected the firewood myself. It was fallen branches from everywhere and…" his eyes widened in alarm, "The horse was made out of the white oak. That weapon is _here_."

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked as Elijah came into their bedroom as dusk fell about the Quarter, "You seem tired."

He gave her a small smile, "Nothing you need to worry about, my love. Everything will come around in time."

"What did the witches have to say?" She asked, her eyebrows creased slightly. She could tell that something was bothering him, but she didn't know why he was hiding it from her.

He sighed, "The Strix have a certain coven of witches that they use. A new witch, Ariane, is now privy to knowledge that I'd rather her not have. Knowledge of my life. She was instructed to learn what she could to try to find a pattern in finding out what the weapon could possibly be."

"And…did she?" Elena asked hesitantly.

The Original nodded, "We know what the weapon is, just not how to find it. It seems…elusive at the moment. It was last seen almost fifty years ago, now me must retrace our steps."

"I can help-"

" _Min kjære,_ you were asleep when this item was around," he said gently, tilting her face up to meet his, "All I want you to worry about it finding a daylight ring."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	22. Chapter 22: Dead Angels

**Sorry for being late, guys! I got the flu and couldn't write to save my life. I plan on having the next chapter up before/on Friday.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(All mistakes are mine because I was entirely too tired to reread this)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Dead Angels**

"Please," Elena panted, her head thrown back in pleasure as her nails dug into his shoulders, "Elijah, _please_."

Never one to disappoint, Elijah moved his hips in just the right way, feeling Elena tighten dramatically against his length. He clenched his teeth together, a slight hiss coming forth as he staved off his own release and continued thrusting through hers.

The moon was still high in the sky when they discovered that neither of them had been able to fall asleep. Elena was too worried about obtaining a daylight ring and Elijah was too worried about becoming extinct. They took comfort in each other; always intent on allowing the other as much pleasure as physically possible.

"Elena," he groaned, nuzzling his face against her neck and breathing in the scent that was so uniquely _Elena_. He tasted the light sheen of salt on her skin and bit back a groan.

Without wasting a moment, she wrapped her legs around his lean waist and flipped him onto his back so she was perched atop in, a devilish gleam in her eyes as she ground her hips against his groin. She _liked_ being in charge in the bedroom. She never had the chance with any other lover and she was happy that Elijah was secure enough to relinquish the reins every now and then. Of course, she was perfectly happy with him being in charge, but sometimes she needed a little extra that only she could take.

She placed her palms against his chest, using him as leverage as she moved up and down on his cock. Elena's chocolate eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly as she took in all the sensations of having him buried inside of her. She felt his hands go to her hips and gently move her up and down, assisting and honoring the pace she set.

He knew that she needed the comfort of him. With everything that had happened in such a small amount of time, he was sure that her mind was a muddled mess. Between the Strix, Hope and Hayley, Tristan and Aurora, he was surprised she hadn't left New Orleans all together; most sane people would have. But, he often found himself with the reminder that she had lived in Mystic Falls. She had discovered vampires all on her own, been abducted and sacrificed, and nearly killed more times than he could count.

The Salvatores weren't completely worthless, of course, but since living with the Original, Elena had been infinitely safer. Or, at least, had less brushes with death and that alone kept him morally satisfied. With Tristan out of the picture, he was relieved to say the least. But until Aurora was contained permanently, the Strix disbanded, and the horse found, Elijah was not able to relax as well as he would have liked. He found comfort in his mate more often than not, but he felt as if he was burdening her in the long run.

Transition, even if one was doing it for a _second_ time, was a difficult matter. Her blood intake was heightened this time around because of her close connection with Elijah. She had more abilities and strengths, which meant that she needed to drink more than she had before. Her body was relying on nourishment for survival.

Elena moaned above him. A long, breathy moan that made his breath catch in his throat. His fingers were digging deeply into her hips and he knew that despite her rapid healing abilities that there would be marks left behind. Her fingers left bleeding half-moons on his chest and the smell of blood caught her attention immediately.

Before Elijah could register what was happening, her fangs were buried in his neck. The remnants of her orgasm were fading as he pistoned up into her, crying out when his release coated her insides. His strong hand tangled in her hair and held her mouth against his throat, urging her to suckle as long as she like, as his other arm wound around her waist and kept her secured to his body.

When she pulled away, she laid her head on his shoulder, breathing hard as she tried to relax. She pressed a soft kiss to the already healing wounds and smiled slightly, looking up at him.

His face was a mix of darkness and the moonlight that streamed through their bedroom window. His straight nose was the focal point, the dividend of dark and light. She could see all the reasons she fell in love with him as well as all the reasons he was so feared amongst their kind. This man, this _vampire_ , had destroyed cities and killed people. But, he would also move heaven and earth for her if she so desired.

He loved her so completely, so wholly, that it sometimes scared her. She had no delusions about who he was and what he had done, but the very thought that he could love her blew everything else out of the water. He was hers and she was his.

* * *

"And you're sure that Hayley has it?" Elijah asked, his nose crinkling as they walked towards the werewolf encampment of the Bayou. The air was stale despite the greenery around them, yet the ground was soft beneath them.

During the night, Klaus had remembered that the last time he saw the horse, it was in Hayley's possession. It had been a gift for Hope, yet after everything that happened between the once-lovers, he was unsure that it had ever made it to his daughter. As soon as the sun graced the sky that morning, Klaus had thrown open Elijah's bedroom door and demanded reinforcements to accompany him to the Bayou. The elder man had gritted his teeth and said a hurried goodbye to his mate before readying himself to leave.

"What? Are you afraid that a little stroll through the Bayou will ruin your expensive Italian shoes?" The hybrid quipped, a small smirk on his face, "Besides, _you_ have nothing to go on, so my idea is as good as any."

Elijah thought back to leaving Elena naked and sleeping in their bed and sighed, "I truly hope that this endeavor proves to be fruitful, Niklaus. I had a very promising morning ahead of me that you so rudely interrupted. Remind me once more why you couldn't go alone?"

"Strength in numbers, brother," the younger man said, stopping outside a modest building and glaring at the door, "Strength in numbers."

Elijah glanced at the small home without emotion. There was a time when he cared about Hayley and what she did, however, that time had come and passed. He no longer felt anything towards the woman besides an inkling of civility when it came to Hope. He watched as the door opened slowly, Hayley scowling as she walked out, her hand perched on her hip.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having the Mikaelson men on my doorstep so early?"

"There she is!" Klaus said with mocking enthusiasm, "Traitor to my family, thief of that which is mine."

The werewolf rolled her eyes and sighed, "Don't be dramatic, it's too early for that. Why are you here, Klaus?"

Elijah growled impatiently, his foot tapping against the dirt, "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Niklaus and I are looking for a… _toy_ that Hope had when she was younger, or so we believe, and we're currently in need of it."

"If you're looking for that stuffed rabbit," Hayley sneered, "It's long gone. Haven't seen it in fifty years or so-"

"Not the bloody rabbit," Klaus hissed, stepping forward menacingly, "The small wooden horse. When was the last time you saw it?"

The brunette pursed her lips as she thought, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows, "I haven't seen it since Jackson and I moved back to the Bayou when Hope was little. But…I can't remember seeing it after that. Why?"

"It has…sentimental value to Rebekah and it was requested that it be found," Elijah said smoothly, adjusting one of his cufflinks as his eyes found hers once more, "Perhaps we should ask Hope? Do you know where she's currently residing? Freya has yet to see her since the little mishap with Elena and Aurora."

"Stay away from my daughter, Elijah," Hayley warned, her stance taking on a defensive stance, "You know how she feels about you since your precious _Elena_ came back into the picture."

* * *

The trip back to the Compound was silent between the brothers; neither wanted to risk upsetting the other. Hayley had been a dead end and Hope was flitting unnoticed through the Quarter as usual.

"The Strix will learn what the weapon is soon enough," Elijah sighed as they walked into the study, "They'll know that Arianne-"

"Is dead."

"Excuse me?"

Klaus sighed in exasperation, "Do you honestly think I allowed that witch to live after she dug through the memories of an _Original_? I took care of her last night. She won't be a problem any longer."

"Nonetheless, Aya will need to be distracted until the object is found," Elijah said, not bothering to be upset by Klaus' misdeeds.

"Why don't you just kill her?" Elena asked from the doorway, propping herself against the frame, "You're stronger. You're her sire."

The brunet looked down, somewhat ashamed as he hesitated, "She and I have history."

"Oh, goody," the hybrid smirked, sitting back in his chair and perching his scotch on his knee in amusement.

Elena pursed her lips, "You two had a thing?"

Elijah sighed, "Aya was a towering intellect with an insatiable curiosity. Passionate, fearless, and something of an outcast. Long ago, I invited her to join a rather elite company. I determined she was perfectly tailored to bear the responsibility of an immortal life. I made her like me."

She nodded in understanding, the sneer slowly leaving her face, "She was one of the first Strix."

"We cared for one another deeply," he confessed, his mind flashing back to when he met her in a church in Europe, "Together, we created a fellowship unburdened by the limitations of man. It was the pursuit of the new world. And then my father…" he stopped and took a deep breath, reaching out and taking his mate's hand for strength, "He was led by an unquenchable thirst to slay his children and he descended, accompanied by a small army. He laid waste to everything that I built. So…we had no choice but to run."

"Aya refused to come with me when I offered her sanctuary. Tristan found her later on and he rescued her. She, of course, came to see him as something of a savior," he smiled bitterly, "And, in time, beneath his corrupted guidance, they made the Strix what they are today – a hive of depraved and ignorant savages. And she'd never forgiven me."

Elena watched the emotions play across Elijah's face in sadness. She could understand lost love; she had felt it too many times. Matt was a love she never returned, Stefan's had been ripped away from her, and Damon's…Damon's was a lust that seemed endless. She couldn't hold century-old relationships against him, especially if she hadn't even been born yet.

"I'm not entirely certain I've ever forgiven myself," he murmured, standing up and going to the desk. He opened a door and took out an old scroll, twirling it in his hands reverently.

"Well, given all that, how exactly do you plan on keeping her distracted?" Klaus interjected, trying to alleviate the tension riddling the room.

"With a little salt…in an old wound."

* * *

The gathering of the Strix convened at the Davilla Estate's ballroom. Marcel was among attendance as well as a few of the witches and Aya was eager to share what she had found out.

"My witches have made a discovery," the leader spoke smugly, a smirk tugging at her lips, "Whatever it was, Elijah clearly wanted it to remain hidden. We can only assume a weapon is in play, and that all our lives are at risk."

A murmuring broke out among the vampires, worry etched in all their faces before Aya held up her hand for silence.

"We will not rest until that weapon is under our control."

Before the group could sigh in relief, Elijah walked through the double doors of the room with the old scroll in his hand. He smiled in greeting, stopping when his eyes reached Aya's.

"Hello, everyone. Wonderful to see you all," he paused, noticing the vampiress giving him a glare and he smirked, "Aya, don't we look so very uncomfortable indeed, leading Tristan's little circus. Sadly, one does not simply _ascend_ to the position of leader. It…kind of has to be by my consent."

The vampires shared an uneasy look as they looked from their sire to their 'leader' with growing uncertainty.

"You see, I am the maker. The creator. The _Founding Father_ ," Elijah smiled brightly, turning to appraise the other vampires in the room, "I am the one who chooses the leader here, and, fortunately for every last one of you, I have an excellent candidate in mind."

The Original spun on his heel, looking at Aya with unveiled contempt, "See, today is the day I take back what is mind. Do I hear any objections? No? So, ladies and gentlemen, the offer I extend to you is simple enough. You follow me, I shall return you all to greatness."

Marcel scoffed, "You're really just gonna come in here and start making demands?"

"Ah, shh, shh, shh, Marcel," Elijah said, holding up his hand to quiet him in a condescending manner, "Grown-ups are talking." He stopped and held up the scroll, "Aya, how long has it been – eight, nine hundred years since you last saw this? For the uninitiated, The Charter of the Strix, written by…oh yes… _me_."

"Elijah-"

"And, it says here, if you don't believe, 'It shall be my duty to uphold the tenants of the charter'…dah-dah-dah, oh, this is important – 'in the absence of a worthy leader, charter shall be invoked and complete dominion shall be restored to… _Elijah Mikaelson_."

Aya fumed for a moment longer before an unimpressed look came across her face, "Ah, if you are determined to stake this absurd claim as founder, then I invoke the rite of Ludum Regale."

Marcel rolled his eyes, as the vampires whispered around him "I'm sorry, does someone want to please explain what the _hell_ that is?"

"Ludum Regale," Elijah repeated, slightly stunned by Aya's wit, "Game of Kings." He turned once more to Aya, an uneasy expression on his face, "Let's not do this, shall we?"

Aya smirked, "You cannot invoke one element of the charter and disregard the rest. As it happens, I know the rules. After all… _I_ helped you write them." She turned and addressed the Strix, "If our leadership is in doubt and politics proves divisive, a contest of strength and cunning shall determine the line succession. So, I challenge Elijah Mikaelson to a duel. Whomever holds the charter at the stroke of midnight shall be the new leader of the Strix."

Elijah scoffed, "You would choose strength over cunning?"

"Do you accept?" She asked, pleased when he smiled weakly at him, "Then, there's no further discussion."

* * *

Night had finally fallen on the Quarter and Elena was happy to no longer be confined to the Compound. Davina had still been unreachable and the hope of getting a daylight ring seemed to be dwindling. She thought about calling Lucy, but she didn't want to be an inconvenience just yet; Davina would come through eventually.

Elena walked along the streets of the Quarter, happy to be outside again. She missed the sun on her skin, but she knew it was just a matter of time until she wouldn't have to anymore. It was nearly eleven and Elijah had yet to return. She worried about him, but she also knew that he was more than capable of handling himself. Klaus had left earlier that day to search for Hope and, as much as she hated to admit it, she somewhat missed his sarcastic company.

"Miss Gilbert, how lovely to see you out and about."

Elena turned and gave a faint smile to Marcel. She was still a little upset with him for helping the Strix get Tristan back, but she figured it was mostly water under the bridge now. "Hello, Marcel."

Her eyes wandered down to his hands and noticed an old scroll wrapped in one. Her eyebrows creased as she remembered the one Elijah had earlier, "Where'd you get that?"

"Ah, ah, ah," he tsk'd, a smile coming across his handsome face, "A man never gives away his secrets. Surely, you of all people know that?"

The doppelganger rolled her eyes, "I know that it's Elijah. And I haven't seen him since this afternoon. So, why don't we give up the little charade and let me in on what's going on? Too many people are trying to protect me and I'd rather know than not."

Marcel looked her over critically, before telling her of the charter and Ludum Regale. He told her of how Aya and Elijah nearly beat each other bloody in the cage at St. Anne's before he ran away with the charter. "And here I thought that Elijah was the most reasonable Mikaelson. It was like they were kids trying to settle a fight on a playground."

Elena smiled slightly, still a little concerned, "My mate is very reasonable when needed, however, he's not above resorting to brute force when necessary. As long as he's still in one piece, I can't chastise him _too_ much."

"Aya and the Strix aren't suddenly going to go away," he said seriously, his eyes focused on hers, "I'm doing my best to remain as neutral as possible in this whole mess, but it still comes down to sire lines. I'm from Klaus' and you're from Elijah's. From what I hear, Rebekah's prodigy is locked up somewhere. You and me? We're the only descendents who are fighting for the _Mikaelsons_. We've gotta work together to keep the Strix out of this."

"I don't know where Aurora is," Elena said fretfully, watching the twinkling lights of a bar behind the vampire, "Klaus said she's been taken care of, but I don't see it in him to kill her. Tristan's indisposed, but _still_. Elijah won't let me get close enough to help and it's infuriating. I _can_ help."

"You're more than a pretty face," the vampire agreed with a smile, "If we can find the object they're looking for and seize control of the Strix temporarily, then it will help. Elijah can't lead the Strix, protect you, and hunt for the object by himself. Klaus has his hands filled with the psycho sister and you and me are just waiting in the wings. Enough waiting. Let's get this done so we don't have to worry anymore."

"I'm in."

* * *

"You _had_ to punch your hand through my chest…" Marcel muttered as he poured two drinks in his loft.

"Oh, for the love…Marcel, I was in character! The moment took me. Besides, between that absurd contest and your master class performance…"

 _"_ _It's midnight Elijah," Aya spoke calmly, barely concealing her anger at being outwitted by a baby vampire, "Time's run out. According to our own laws, the contest is complete."_

 _Marcel appeared behind the pair, still out on the street staring at the house he had tricked the Original into. He laughed, "Guess that makes me the winner."_

 _"_ _Ridiculous," Elijah spat, "This wasn't a contest. This was evasion."_

 _Marcel shrugged, "I had a little time to read your charter. The Ludum Regale was never meant to be just a fistfight. Aspiring leaders face off in a contest that requires cunning. Why? Because you want a leader with more brains than brawn. Reason I beat you all is because I know every nook and cranny in the Quarter. Underground tunnels, secret passageways between properties. And, since I'm_ so _charming, I get invited in everywhere."_

 _Elijah growled, loosing his patience, as he thrust his hand into Marcel's chest, grabbing his heart and squeezing it slightly._

 _Marcel sputtered, "Hey, you kill me, you are in violation of your own damn charter. Nobody's gonna follow your rules if you can't follow them yourself."_

 _"_ _He's right, Elijah," Aya said softly, her eyes widening at the display of violence, "Let him go."_

 _"_ _I'm not the strongest one here," Marcel started once Elijah had removed his hand, "But I won the game. This is_ my _city because I took it. That is what a leader does. If this prophecy that you're both afraid of is gonna happen, it's gonna happen here, on_ my _streets, and if we're gonna stop it from killing us, who's a better leader than me?"_

 _"_ _This is absurd," The Original scoffed._

 _"_ _Marcel has won," Aya acknowledged, "Better to stand with him and fight to live than stand with you. You'll be little more than an afterthought. To the new leader of the Strix, Marcel Gerard."_

The younger man smiled smugly as he handed the Original his drink, "Thank you."

"They were beautifully distracted from the whole white oak business," Elijah smiled, taking a sip of scotch before raising it in toast, "So…to the new Grand Poobah."

"Right, uh, which actually brings me to my next point," Marcel grimaced slightly, "Even if I can control your friends, what about your enemies? If a sire line war heats up, the Quarter is gonna become a warzone."

Elijah paused slightly, "And now we have an army. So, perhaps we can keep this wretched prophecy at bay."

"Oh, that's right. We fight so you live. Because if Klaus falls, so do I. And if you fall, well, there go the Strix."

"Indeed. Try to keep those clowns in line."

* * *

"How was your day, _min kjære_?" Elijah asked that night, well morning, as they both lay in bed.

Elena rolled onto her side and sighed, "Tiring. I never thought doing nothing would be exhausting, but I stand corrected. Being trapped inside…I never thought I'd have to be one of the vampires restricted to the darkness."

"It's not forever," he murmured, pulling her against him and stroking her hair softly, "I promise to talk to Davina-"

"You've got a lot of other things going on. I'll be fine. Klaus will entertain me."

He snorted, "Good luck. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy."

Elena sighed and snuggled closer, "I love you."

"And I love you. Always and forever."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	23. Chapter 23: Heart Shaped Box

**Hi, guys! Thanks for sticking with me as I get this out. I should be on-time from here on out.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Not proofread/edited. Sorry I was too busy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Heart Shaped Box**

"Davina!" Elena called to the witch, her heels clattering against the stone of St. Anne's, "Davina, I've been looking everywhere for you."

The sun was still hidden; dawn had yet to break before Elena had slipped out of her Original's arms and decided to look for the witch. The Compound could only entertain her for so long and she desperately missed the sunlight on her olive skin.

The witch turned and gave her a small smile, "I-I wasn't expecting anyone to be out this late."

"Early," the doppelganger corrected gently, "It's three in the morning. And, I would think that you'd be keeping a low profile since…well, your banishment."

Davina grimaced, waving for Elena to follow her into the church and up to the attic. She paused at the altar and lit a few candles before going into her old bedroom and doing the same. Turning to her guest she sighed, "I've been running myself a little ragged. I know I haven't gotten back to you about your daylight ring…I've been meaning to, but-"

Elena browsed along the table, picking up an old piece of parchment and looking over the Latin spell curiously. Her eyes widened as she blurted, "You're working with the Strix, aren't you?"

"How would you know?" The witch asked sharply, tugging the parchment from her hands and looking it over, "You have no reason to judge me. You're sleeping in a house full of murderers and-"

"That's dark magic, Davina," Elena interrupted with an uneasy face, "That's a resurrection spell. But…it's incomplete. It tells you how to get to the realm of the dead, but not how to get back."

Davina threw up her hands in frustration, "You don't think I know that? I got there easy peasy, and had to get dragged back by the witch that Klaus killed. Their coven…it's different. They all want power, but they don't get what they promise for their freedom." She looked at the spell again, her face crinkled in anger. She growled, "I only have one shot at saving him and I _can't waste it_."

"Who are you trying to bring back?"

"Kol-"

"MIKAELSON?"

Davina jumped slightly at Elena's outburst, her eyes wide as she nodded, "Yeah? Rebekah was helping me look for ways to bring him back. Finn cursed him when he was in a witch's body and now he's stuck in the veil until I can get him out. The ancestors are angry with him and I have to save him."

Elena took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. If Rebekah had been working on it, then it was a given that Elijah and Klaus knew about it also. Anger sparked along her fingertips, but she knew that there was nothing she could do against a witch.

"Is he a problem?" Davina asked cautiously.

"Kol…" she paused, not wanted to sound too biased, "He wasn't a nice person when I knew him. When the Mikaelsons came to my hometown, they terrorized me and my friends, the people I loved. He crushed one of my best friend's hand, he beat the hell out of my boyfriend at the time, and he tried to kill my _brother_. Kol Mikaelson…he's almost as bad as Klaus."

Davina shook her head in defiance, "You don't know him like I do. We were happy. He helped me with my magic and promised-"

"Promised you he'd never leave?" Elena interjected, a bitter smile on her face, "Promised you that he'd teach you everything he knew? He promised the same to my friend Bonnie. He's always had a thing for witches; you can ask any of the Mikaelsons. He uses people to get what he wants and he's not above lying to do so."

"Aren't you using me?" The witch asked quietly, her mind processing Elena's words, "You want a daylight ring and you wanted to be rid of the cure. Are you pretending to be my friend just for my magic?"

Elena sighed and sat down on a dusty loveseat in the corner of the attic, pulling Davina with her, "My best friend was a witch, I loved her very much. Her mom and my mom were best friends and we grew up together. My life was taken from me when I took the cure. The girl I spent my entire life with had to live without me and when I woke up, I had to learn to live without her.

"The Gemini Coven were probably the worst witches we came across, but Bonnie did everything she could to try to give me a normal life when I woke up. I missed her marriage, her children, her _life_. If anything, I know how loyal witches are and I would never betray your trust, even if it was for personal gain."

Davina sat quietly for a moment before she murmured, "Thank you."

"I'm here for _you_ , Davina," she said softly, "Not for what you can do for me."

The witch sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes before plastering a smile on her face, "Let's get you a daylight ring, huh?"

* * *

"And you didn't think this was relevant information to tell me?" Elijah asked irritably as he paced the wrecked room of the belle tower at St. Louis Cathedral.

When he awoke alone, his mood had dampened slightly, but now with his sister missing, things were going from bad to worse.

Klaus sighed, looking over a small piece of paper they found, "' _A forest of pine, and a box made so fine. Come quickly. If not, then poor Freya will rot, buried in dirt for all time_."

" _Why_ did you fail to tell me that Aurora has been free this entire time? Elena is wandering the Quarter and-"

"Yes, yes, the doppelganger is fine," the younger man bit out, clutching the paper angrily, "However, we have a missing sister that is of higher importance right now. Freya's witchy abilities only go so far when she's weak or unconscious."

Elijah inwardly growled at the nonchalance with his mate's safety. He knew that she had left of her own free will and he could tell that she was safe through the bond, but he didn't like being kept out of the loop. With Freya missing and Aurora free, anything could happen.

"The woman is _insane_ ," Klaus stated, his lips pursed.

The elder man scoffed, "Did she have to punish us with the world's most unfortunate limerick? Is it not enough that we're forced to play her wretched games?"

Klaus paused, "Freya saw a vision of herself buried alive."

"Aurora will do everything in her power to bring about this miserable prophecy."

"Let's go stop her, shall we?" The hybrid smirked with a devilish smile as he grabbed a compass off the table.

* * *

"D, I need your help-" Marcel stopped as he realized that the witch was not alone in the attic. His eyes traveled to Elena and he smiled slightly, "Miss Gilbert, what a pleasant surprise."

Elena took the small ring that Davina held out to her, slipping onto the forefinger of her right hand. They had been working all morning on a new set of jewelry to try to keep her safe from the sun should her ring be taken. She currently had a ring, bracelet, earrings, anklet, and a small pin that she clasped onto the center of her bra before Marcel had came up.

"Daylight ring?" He asked, looking at the slight ring, "Nothing too fancy."

"Simplicity is best," Davina said, closing the grimoire with the spell, "We didn't want to draw attention to it."

The vampire nodded, looking to the witch once more, "Did you have time to figure out the, uh, _thing_ I talked to you about?"

"If you're talking about the unlinking spell, you can just say so," Elena said as she gravitated towards the window and smiled at the feel of the sun, "My witch friend had to do something similar once, except it was unlinking all the Originals from each other."

Marcel blanched, "Each other? But then if one dies-"

"Then they all do," the doppelganger finished, "But that was the problem I couldn't condemn Elijah to death when he had been nothing but honest with me. Klaus found out that Esther linked them and he threatened my friends until it was fixed. The spell is the same one she used, so it should be fairly easy."

"Thanks for the history lesson, but we've got bigger problems," Marcel said, his face drawn, "Freya's missing. Apparently, Aurora wasn't locked up like Klaus said she was. She took Freya and he and Elijah are out searching the Bayou."

Elena's head whipped up as she rushed to the door, "I've got to go."

* * *

Elijah and Klaus parted ways as Freya's scent faded between them. The elder continued onto a little workshop as the younger trailed a newer scent that seemed promising.

Pausing, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door, his brows furrowing as he took in the small couch covered in blood.

"Modern weaponry for the modern woman," Aurora said smugly as she walked out from the back room with a revolver pointed at Elijah's head, "With a little bit of flair, of course. I couldn't help myself. It's pretty, no?"

"Pretty _vulgar_ ," he sneered, his eyes trained on the weapon, "Theatrical and tasteless as ever. Where's Freya?"

The vampiress sighed and rolled her eyes as she cocked the gun, "Oh, Elijah…you remain a stick in the mud. And it seems your darling sister takes after you – she's stuck in the mud, too. Somewhere out there, busy as a little bee, _dying_. If not already dead."

Elijah gave her a patronizing look as she held the gun against his sternum, right where his heart was, "Legions of deadly enemies have fallen by my family's hand. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

"You actually believe in your own myth that you and your brother created?" She laughed and smiled, "Nothing lasts forever, and certainly not you."

His eyes widened slightly, taking in her tone, "Niklaus."

She shook her head, "I'm not here to kill Niklaus. I'm only waiting for him to arrive so he can watch you die."

Elijah weighed his options. He could outsmart her, of course, but why was she so confident with a gun? It would weaken him, yes, but not kill him. Perhaps, she _had_ finally gone insane. He watched her carefully, seeing how her nervousness shifted to anger and he smiled.

"There it is…that look," he murmured, circling her slowly as he turned to keep the gun on him, "I know it all too well. You think, somehow, I'm responsible for your little breakup. How _adorably_ delusional of you, Aurora. You do realize that you're utterly insane? Niklaus…can be resilient, but there's only so much madness even _he_ can take."

Aurora faltered, the gun dropping slightly and aiming at his legs instead of his chest. She didn't like how he was speaking to her, how _everyone_ seemed to speak to her. She wasn't insane, not truly, but Tristan had driven her there too many times to count.

"I suppose," the Original continued, noticing her lack of enthusiasm, "Eventually, he was able to distinguish between real love and some…petty desire. Once he's discarded you, the veil was lifted and all that remained was quite pathetic."

Using her moment of weakness, he bared his teeth at Aurora before lunging at her to snatch the gun. However, she was just a little too fast. She pushed him slightly off of her and held the barrel of the gun against his heart as her hurt turned to fury.

"The veil _is_ lifted," she spat, digging the gun into his chest, "Love is nothing but a trap. The one truth you speak, the one thing I agree with entirely – only the love of family is unbreakable." Her voice wavered as her thoughts roamed to Tristan, "It is the only love worth fighting for. And my beloved brother suffers in a box, drowning over and over again, unable to die."

Elijah allowed his legs to carry him backwards until he was against the wall with Aurora sneering against him. Her rage was coming off of her in waves.

"So, I will end his suffering by ending _you_ ," Aurora growled, the gun uncomfortably digging into his sternum, "His _sire_. And the look on Niklaus' face as the white oak bullet pierces your heart and takes your life…will be the salve for my own broken heart."

Elijah's heart nearly stopped. How had Aurora gotten the horse to begin with? Had he and Klaus underestimated her _that_ much? He wanted to backpedal and apologize, but there was no battering with a mad woman.

"Stop this!" Klaus roared, bursting through the doorway of the cabin with an exhausted Freya on his arm, "There is no need for violence when I'm not inflicting it."

Elijah's eyes searched his brother's, "The bullets…they're white oak, Niklaus."

The younger man cursed inwardly, trying not to let his panic show.

 _One by family._

 _One by foe._

 _One by friend._

Aurora met the second stipulation without fail.

"We both know you're not going to pull that trigger," Klaus goaded, trying to keep her focus on him.

"Yet again, you're wrong," she quipped back, her blue eyes locked on Elijah's brown ones.

"Enough," Klaus growled, grabbing Aurora by the back of her shirt and yanking her backwards.

Her balance faltered as she turned around and squeezed the trigger, shooting Freya in the stomach as the witch cried out and fell to her knees. Looking between the brothers, she vamp sped out the door and into the Bayou without looking back.

"Tend to Freya," Klaus said, looking between his siblings, "I've got an ex to murder."

* * *

Elena ran as fast as she could, her lungs burning from exertion. Elijah was in trouble; she could feel it and she _had_ to stop it. Just thinking about Aurora made her skin crawl.

She could hear shouting in the distance and pulled together whatever strength she had in her reserves to push herself harder. Her feet glided soundlessly along the ground as she strained to hear what was happening. She wouldn't allow herself to think of being too late; she couldn't risk the fight leaving her.

She could see Elijah and Klaus standing in front of Aurora, both of them still as they focused on whatever the vampiress held in her hands. Something clicked in her mind as soon as she heard the gun cock. Rushing towards them, she pushed Elijah out of the way as the gun sounded, a fierce pain emanating from above her heart.

"Elena!"

She fell to the ground hard, only to be flipped on her back in a second with Elijah hovering over her. He stared at the blood soaking her shirt and paled instantly. Her eyes were wide, but unseeing as he tried to see if there was an exit wound.

"Go, go!" The elder man yelled to his brother as he tended to his mate, "Kill her this time."

Klaus nodded and tore off after Aurora, not bothering to give the couple a second glance.

Seeing no exit wound, he flipped her back onto her back and tore open her shirt, flinching at how the blood painted her sun-kissed skin in morbidity.

"E-Elijah?" She rasped, her doe eyes desperately trying to focus on him.

"Shh, _min kjære_ ," he whispered, his throat tight as he tried to keep it together for her, "I'll fix it. I'll fix it, I promise."

Grimacing at what he knew he had to do, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before plunging his hand into her chest. Elena arched her back as a scream tore through her throat, wrenching his insides with fear. He dug around as delicately as he could, hating that he was causing her more pain.

"The b-bullet didn't puncture your heart," he told her, frantically trying to find the wood fragments, "But it gets closer with every beat. I have to stop it, my love."

She nodded faintly, the pain becoming too much for her to handle.

Making a quick decision, Elijah pulled his hand from her chest and snapped her neck before she could draw another breath. He thrusted his hand back into her chest and easily retrieved the now still object and pocketed it for burning later.

Knowing that Freya would find her own way home since he had healed her with his blood, he scooped his mate into his arms and began the journey back to the city.

* * *

"This isn't white oak," Klaus stated as he turned the bullet over in his hand, "It's simply oak."

Elena sat curled up on Elijah, a cardigan around her as he held her close, worried to let her go again. Her mate creased his brows as he took the bullet from his brother, looking it over as well.

"She obviously thought that it was," Elena said quietly ducking her head as she nuzzled her face against his neck.

"You haven't fed. You need your strength after what happened today" he said quietly using the arm wrapped around her to urge her fangs into his neck, before turning back to Klaus, "We need to find out how she got them, regardless. Perhaps, it was a mistake? She, ah," he paused as Elena's fangs glided into his neck, pulling at his veins. Composing himself, he continued, "Aurora procured them from someone who thought they were true white oak. That can't go unchecked."

Klaus looked at Elijah and his mate thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, "I'll have Marcel look into it."

The elder man threw the bullet back and sighed, noticing the suckling at his neck had slowed dramatically. Looking down, he saw that Elena's eyes had fluttered shut and she was sleeping soundly entangled in his arms.

He smiled before focusing back on Klaus, "The horse has to be found. Today was too close of a call. I can't lose her."

Klaus sighed, "I know, brother. You won't."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	24. Chapter 24: A Streetcar Named Desire

**Hi guys! This is actually on time, like I promised! No editing, sorry. I was in a hurry. I hope there aren't any glaring errors. I apologize if there are.**

 **I haven't been getting too many reviews on this. You guys still interested?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: A Streetcar Named Desire**

"You _daggered_ Rebekah? And you're just telling me _now_?" Elena huffed as she looked crossly at Elijah over the parlor table while Freya did the same beside her.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and looked between his mate and his sister with disbelief written across his face, "It was not pertinent at the time. She sacrificed herself in order to protect us. And, to protect her, I've told Niklaus, and I'm now telling the both of you. No one would have known Rebekah's whereabouts if Aurora had succeeded in taking my life."

Freya nodded thoughtfully, "The prophecy says you three will be felled by friend, family, and foe. Rebekah has fallen by family; that leaves friend and foe."

"You and Klaus have a lot of foes," Elena mumbled, playing with them hem of her cardigan as she avoided eye contact.

Elijah smirked, "Just one or two."

"Thankfully not many friends," the witch pointed out with a sly smile.

"Well, look at this!" Klaus smirked as he walked into the parlor looking a bit worse for wear, "All my remaining family members, in a room, getting along for once-"

"We only _don't_ get along when you're here, Klaus," the brunette pointed out with a small smirk of her own as her eyes wandered his frame, "What happened to you? Been in a car all night?"

Klaus growled slightly as he heard the door to the Compound shut, "You could say that. Freya, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan peered around Klaus and gave the witch a sheepish smile before his eyes settled on Elena. She noticed that he no longer had the blood-crazed look and he seemed to look much better than he did at Bonnie's funeral, but he still made her uneasy.

"One of my trickle-down sirelings. Long story," the hybrid continued, unaware to the tension now coating the room as he turned to Stefan, "Stefan, this is Freya, my brand-new older sister. Also a long story. Stefan needs a favor."

Freya appraised how Elijah and Elena were both on edge before she turned her blonde gaze back to the young vampire, "You're an old 'friend', are you?"

Stefan's eyes turned from the brunette back to the witch and smiled nervously, "Well, that kind of depends on your definition."

Klaus, pleased that introductions were done, hurried along, "Now that we've got everything sorted, Freya, would you please take Stefan upstairs and help him? We've got too much to do to dawdle."

Elena waited until she was alone with her mate. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I didn't know he'd be coming," he supplied, holding up his hands in surrender, "I was under the impression that Niklaus was consulting with the maker of the bullets that Aurora had made. I didn't expect him to drag back a dying Salvatore."

Her eyes widened, "A _dying_ Salvatore? What do you mean?"

"He has a hunter's signature on him, but not just any hunter," he said thoughtfully, "These ones are different. That's probably why he requires Freya's help."

Just as she was about to reply, Elijah's phone buzzed. Picking it up, he read the text before standing, "I have to go down to the Bayou with Niklaus. I should return soon."

She sighed, "Why?"

"The Crescent Wolves found Aurora."

* * *

Freya carefully unbuttoned Stefan's shirt, examining an x-shaped would that was on his shoulder. She pursed her lips and ran her fingertips along the edges as she recalled her medical and magical training.

"So, um, just for full disclosure," Stefan paused, his cheeks blushing, "I dated your sister once."

The witch laughed and rolled her eyes, "And you've dated my brother's mate. But, while those both seem like _great_ stories, let's get back to your wound. A mystical vampire huntress stabbed you with her magic sword." She held her hand to his chest and allowed herself to get lost in his memories to see what she was dealing with. Her brow furrowed, "Klaus killed her…but surprise, surprise…"

"She regenerates," he finished, watching as she mixed ingredients into a small bowl.

Freya sighed dramatically, "And won't rest until you're dead."

"Right," he nodded, eyeing the bowl with suspicion, "So, no matter how far I run, this wound acts as a beacon drawing her to me. So, I guess you could say it's been a rough week."

Holding the bowl under her hand, she slowly applied the herbal paste to his wound, a nervous smile on her face as she spoke softly, "Well, I can't cure the wound, but the paste will mask its signal. Just let that dry and you'll be on your merry way."

"You know, not that I was expecting a, uh, parade or anything, but why is everyone so eager for me to go?" Stefan asked, a frown marring his handsome face.

She sighed and pulled away from him, wiping her hand on a towel, "What's troubling the Mikaelsons? Oh, let's see. There's Elijah's super-secret society of ancient vampires. One of their most zealous members, an old flame of Elijah's, is trying to undo my mother's most powerful spell."

"The linking, right?"

Freya nodded, "Sadly, it'll end up being more trouble than it's worth. But, Aya is convinced it can be done."

His brows furrowed, "It _can_ be done. A Bennett witch unlinked all five Originals and only got a nosebleed-"

"Five. _Five_ ," the witch repeated, "A sire line is much more than _five_. Five hundred? Thousand? _Million_? It's impossible to keep track of how many vampires have originated from a single line. My brother Finn was very particular; he only turned one woman-"

"Sage."

She nodded, "Sage, however, turned enough people that when Finn was killed, it wiped out thousands of people. We can never be sure how many are being unlinked and what the potential damage will be."

* * *

Bored now that Elijah was out of the Compound, Elena slinked to the Quarter to be as far away from Stefan as possible. No matter how long they had been apart, it was still difficult to see him. The ripper tendencies seemed to be gone, but she was still worried for the people of New Orleans.

"Elena!"

The woman in question turned and smiled as Marcel jogged next to her. He seemed nervous, worry clouding his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her brows creasing as she looked him over.

He looked around and spoke quietly, "Davina plans on breaking the sire link today. Aya's been too confident and the others in the coven seem to be scared. I don't know how it's going to end."

Elena nodded and allowed him to lead her to the Davilla Estate, reluctantly entering when he motioned. She sighed and followed him down to the empty poolroom where Davina was seated and looking over spells.

"You got everything you need to break the sire link?" He asked as they approached the witch.

"Almost," she said, giving a small smile to Elena, "Aya's getting the rest. I should probably be ready by sunrise. It'll be fine, I promise. You may feel some warmth when the spell begins, but it'll pass when the link's broken."

Elena put her hand on Marcel's bicep, noticing that he was still terrified, "It'll be fine. Davina's a strong witch; she won't let you die."

"Crazy spell. Creepy witches helping you out," he muttered, before swallowing loudly, "What if the warmth is the _last_ think I feel?"

The witch looked up, noticing his apprehension, "I'll be careful."

"I get that," he said with a slow nod, "And I _am_ game. But, we're on a tight rope with the Mikaelsons. I mean, if Klaus dies before the sire link is broken, it's all for nothing."

"I know, Marcel. And it's a long shot," Davina acknowledged, a bit of fear mingling with her voice, "But, if I don't save you, then I can't save Josh, and I can't save Kol. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you guys."

Elena turned to Marcel and gave him a small smile, "Have some faith. Davina's powerful; if she can't do it then no one can."

Marcel nodded before directing his vision back to the witch, "How do you plan on getting Klaus alone?"

"Hayley already created a diversion," she answered distractedly, her eyes roaming over the spells and memorizing them, "Told him that Aurora was found in the Bayou-"

"Elijah got that message," Elena said quietly, her mind trying to process what she was told, "He and Klaus both left for the Bayou this morning."

Davina's eyes flashed nervously to Marcel's, trying to convey her worry.

"If Aurora was spotted in the Bayou and it's just a diversion…" the brunette trailed off before jerking away from Marcel, her eyes wild as she screeched, "You're working with Aurora? Have you lost your mind? She almost killed me! She almost succeeded yesterday!"

"It's just to get Klaus contained-"

"Then why did Hayley text _Elijah_?" Elena sneered, her anxiety rising, "You're not just trying to unlink Klaus' line, are you? You're trying to unlink Elijah's, too."

Davina sighed, "It would make everything easier to unlink all the Originals, so, yes, Elijah's been captured, too-"

"Captured?!" Elena turned to Marcel, anger trickling into her veins, "You've got to be kidding me."

"They're in a _chambre de chasse_ ," Davina explained, "It uses representational magic to keep them there. Right now, they're with Aurora and Tristan. I assume they're talking things out and not trying to kill each other."

"Wishful thinking," Marcel muttered.

Elena rolled her eyes and addressed the witch, "How long will they be there?"

"Until we finish the spell to unlink them or they figure out what represents them in the _chambre_ and destroy it. After that, they'll be released and no harm will come to them. I promise."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Marcel agreed, "Neither do I."

* * *

Freya finished cleaning up her mess as she looked over at Stefan. He had been quiet since she told him about the sire lines and what it could mean for him and his friends back in Mystic Falls.

A knock on the front door of the Compound pulled her from her thoughts and she went to answer it, wondering where Elena could be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as a mangled Lucien drudged through the doorway and practically collapsed in one of the chairs in the courtyard.

"Blood," he rasped, pointing towards the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, Freya retrieved a few blood bags before handing them to the starving vampire who eagerly gulped them down. She watched Stefan walk down the stairs, his eyes trained on Lucien.

"Who's that?" He asked, his brows creased as he took in the older vampire's state.

"Lucien, one of Klaus' other old 'friends'," she answered dryly, "I've no idea why he showed up, but it better be good."

Lucien finished the blood bags and took a deep breath, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he looked up at his audience. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly before he spoke, "The Bayou was an ambush."

"Ambush? What are you talking about?" Freya asked, her senses on high alert as she sat across from the man.

Lucien sighed, "Hayley called Elijah and Niklaus to the Bayou this morning. Aya ambushed them both and drug them back to the Davilla Estate, I'd presume. I've been helping Aurora since Tristan was…indisposed. I was perfectly willing to go along with her and Aya's plan, however, the moment she started raving about firing the white oak into Klaus, well…words were said, hearts broken, veins drained. You get the gist of it."

Stefan turned to Freya, alarmed slightly, "We can't allow them to kill Klaus. I don't know who these people are, but Klaus' sire line is probably the largest. If they kill him before he's unlinked…we could lose almost the entirety of the vampire population."

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" The witch asked in exhaustion.

"It's simple," Stefan smirked, "We storm the coven house, stop them from them completing the de-siring spell, and save both Originals' asses."

"It's not about de-siring," Lucien interjected with a solemn look on his face, "We've got to stop an execution."

Stefan stopped his planning and turned to Lucien in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Lucien laughed bitterly, "A lovesick witch with no experience doing this is somehow going to break the sire link? I'm sorry, but Davina is in over her head, and Aya knows this. She will let Davina de-sire both brothers, then test the spell's success by firing a white oak bullet into Klaus' heart. I mean, it's a win-win for her – if you live, Stefan, well, she's won. If not, at least she's eliminated the rival sire line, including me."

"His prophecy witch said she was Klaus die and his entire sure line burn," Freya recalled quietly.

"She watched us fall, she watched us burn, every soul that Klaus has ever turned," Lucien added, his features morose, "When Aya tests this spell, Klaus will fall either way. And, if Davina fails, as she likely will, the two of us will die as well."

"Not to mention me, as well," Marcel added as he and Elena walked into the Compound, the latter looking shaken and uneasy as she carried an armful of papers.

Elena avoided eye contact with Stefan as she spread the papers across the table between Freya and Lucien, "We got out of the Davilla Estate before they brought Klaus and Elijah back. I thought it would help if we had some blueprints to look over and plan strategy."

Lucien looked at Marcel and cocked an eyebrow, "Do you not have faith in your precious witch?"

"Davina never should've involved my mate," Elena said darkly as she looked over the blueprints with Stefan over her shoulder.

"We could use one of these access tunnels to slip into the back room," Stefan suggested, pointing to a narrow area on the map.

Lucien muttered, "Hmmm…"

"What?" Stefan asked sarcastically, "Worried about getting a little dirt on your thousand-dollar shoes?"

"Actually, I'll be doing most of the heavy lifting, since the vampires we're facing are, what? Seven times your age?" Lucien scoffed before turning to Marcel, "Is this really the best help we can get?"

"Doesn't matter," Marcel shrugged unhappily, "We're not getting their bodies back. Strix from all over the world are flying in to make sure this spell goes off. They're guarding every entrance and exit. I'm just here for moral support."

Lucien's face twisted up in impatience, "Well, you're their leader. Call a meeting. Schedule a retreat. Order them to stop."

Elena turned away and began discussing strategy with Freya. It would be infinitely harder without Marcel's help, but perhaps they could manage.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah," Marcel protested, vigorously shaking his head, "I do that, Aya has no problem staging a coup."

Lucien sighed heavily, "Marvelous. I guess it's up to me to come up with our grand plan then."

Elena smiled before she cut in, "No need, Lucien. Freya just figured out a way to get the boys out of the _chambre_. She just needs a strong enough power source."

"I'd channel Finn, but he's all from letting out brothers parish," the witch shrugged delicately before turning her gaze to Lucien, "So, I'll channel you. The older the vampire, the better the battery."

"So, the rest of us are going to buy her some time, keep the Strix occupied," Elena announced, briefly meeting Stefan and Marcel's gaze.

The elder vampire scoffed once more, "Wait, so you want me here holding hands with the leftover sister while _you_ take the toddlers and tackles the Strix? You must be jok-"

Freya smirked and flicked her wrist, telekinetically snapping Lucien's neck and watching in amusement as he fell back against the couch.

Stefan turned to Freya with admiration, "Huh, that was impressive."

Marcel sighed and looked at Elena tiredly, "Wait, so the plan is that the three of us are gonna keep one hundred of the world's most ancient vampires occupied?"

"Well, there could be another way…" Stefan said as Marcel gave him a curious look, "All you have to do is get us to the front door."

* * *

Marcel entered the poolroom after leaving Stefan and Elena alone in the trunk of his car. He knew it wasn't the brightest idea given their history, which Freya _happily_ filled him in on, but he had no other choice if the plan was going to work.

His eyes found Davina and Aya, the latter hovering over the former as she worked quietly. Approaching the vampiress, he steeled his voice as he asked, "Any problems?"

Aya watched Davina for a few seconds before diverting her attention to him, "No. We're nearly there. After today, one man's recklessness will no longer weigh on the shoulders of his sires. Thousands of vampires across the world will be freed from the tyranny of the Originals." She paused and gave him a small smile, her fingers drifting across his chest, "I'm really glad you're here, Marcel. Stay close when it happens."

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled forcefully, watching her walk away before rushing to Davina and scowling, "Did you know?"

Davina looked up, her brow puckered, "Know what?"

"She's going to _kill_ them," he growled, "Klaus first. Then, if the sire line is proven broken, Elijah won't last much longer."

The witch didn't seem surprised by the information and calmly went back to the grimoire as she spoke, "I didn't know. But…does that really change anything?"

"If it fails and Aya puts Aurora's bullet into Klaus' heart, I _die_. _Josh_ dies," he said, barely containing the horror in his voice.

Davina frowned, "You don't think I can do it."

Marcel sighed, "It's too risky. And either way, Klaus is gone. Your boyfriend Kol's _brother_. My sire."

"I get it. Klaus saved you like you saved me. You think you owe hum, but you don't. He's taken far more than he's given – from you, from me, from Kol. He's had his turn. A year after he came back in town, you asked me to find a way to break the sire link because you wanted to kill Klaus. I swore to you that I would find a way to do it," she paused, taking a deep breath, "Now, I have. You trusted me then."

He gritted his teeth, "Circumstances have changed, all right? Things are different now-"

"No!" She interrupted, "We're _always_ protected each other. When you had me shunned, I was furious. But now…I get it. You'll always protect me, no matter what. Even if I hate you for it." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the vampire who saved her when she was merely a teenager, "You deserve to be free of Klaus. We all do. But I can't do this if you don't trust me. I'm scared, Marcel. And you're the only family that I have. So, are we in this together? Because if so, I can do it. No doubts, no hesitation…I can do it."

* * *

A slight bit of apprehension ran through Elena as she checked her phone, noticing the time. She sighed and tried to ignore the feel of Stefan behind her. When he first suggested his plan, she had been more than skeptical, but she kept her objections to herself. She didn't want to lose Elijah when there was a chance she could get him back.

"It's time," she sighed, thrusting her phone back into her pocket as she turned to look at him.

Stefan nervously scratched his shoulder where the healing wound was. He was nervous as he spoke, "Listen…I know that the last time we saw each other didn't to too well, but my life is sort of in your hands. So…let's make this count."

Elena nodded as she watched him scrape the paste off of his wound, both worry and adrenalin coursing through her.

"I'm ready," Davina announced, giving one last look to the de-linking spell and her notes.

Marcel nervously looked at his watch, a smile flitting across his face, "Are you sure? Take your time. One shot and whatnot."

Aya smirked, as a crowd of Strix members walked into the room, "If the girl is ready, she's ready." She turned and addressed the crowd, "All of us have waited long enough for this."

Davina raised her hood in preparation as she pulled as pulled a silver dagger from her inner robes and walked over to Klaus, "Once the pool's fully charges with Mikaelson blood, I can break the sire link." She paused for a moment before sliding her knife across his throat, watching as Klaus' blood spread out in the pool. When she was satisfied, she turned to Elijah.

Lucien's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He looked down and noticed that Freya tied him to a chair using vervain ropes while the room is filled with dozens of lit white candles.

She chanted, " _Onlucan et permette mon osti_ -"

* * *

"Did you have to tie me up?" He asked the kneeling witch, an air of arrogance filtering through his tone.

She sighed and got up, "I need you not to move."

He smirked, "You're a dark one, Freya Mikaelson!"

She rolled her eyes and knelt next to him, tightening the ropes and binding Lucien tighter to the chair.

"Vervain ropes, penetrating spells…throw in a Pinot and a cheap motel, and you've got the beginnings of a romance!"

Freya laughed, "Well, you'd have to survive this first. You see, there's an anchor locking my brothers inside. Something representational. That's why they can't get out. But, I'm going to bust into this little mental prison and shatter it from the inside…and it's going to take most of my power and probably all of yours."

"Oh, love, my stamina's never been an issue," he smirked flirtatiously, "Go on, have at it. I'll be bound to the edge of my seat until you return."

She smirked and rolled her eyes again before she walked over to the coffee table covered in candles and knelt in front of it, her palms hovering above the flames.

" _Onlucan et permette mon ostium. Onlucan et permette mon ostium. Onlucan et permette mon ostium. Dia a la vida_!"

Freya was pulled from the conscious world and fell into the _Chambre de Chasse_. She watched as Klaus and Elijah seemed to be in a verbal standoff with Tristan and Aurora. She wasted no time rushing forward and giving them her instructions.

"Quickly, find me what represents you here," she said, looking between her brothers with a hopeful expression.

Klaus smirked, his mouth open to respond, before his throat suddenly split open. He collapsed to his knees and held his throat as blood flooded from the wound and out of his mouth.

"Niklaus!" Elijah gasped, beginning to aide his brother before he met the same fate.

Freya stared at them in horror, both of them clutching their throats as she whispered, "Oh, God. It's starting."

Gathering up her courage, she took a deep breath, "I need you to focus. Show me what represents you so I can break you out."

"The kings," Klaus rasped as Elijah grunted, "The knights."

Walking to the chessboard that was set for a game, she picked them both up and turned back to her siblings, "Which is it? The kings or the knights? We need to decide _now_."

Aurora laughed manically, "How perfect! Even in this crucial hour, your ignorance blinds you." She knelt on the ground in front of the Originals, staring into Klaus' eyes as she softly said, "Even if you never learn from your sins, at least you will die because of them…and I get to watch."

Klaus' blue eyes lit up with understanding as he weakly called to Freya. "Take the queens. The women we betrayed represent us."

Freya spun back to the chessboard and grabbed the queens.

"Aya…Aurora," Elijah gasped out around the blood.

The witch clutched the back queen tightly and chanted as her magic slowly deteriorated the hold the _Chambre_ had on Elijah before she picked up the white queen.

* * *

A commotion outside caused Aya and the Strix members to leave the poolroom just as Elena slipped inside. Stefan was outside as well, trying to gain his bearings as the huntress sensed his mark once more. Essentially, he was sacrificing himself to save the Originals, but neither one wanted to dwell on that fact.

Elena watched in horror as she saw Elijah and Klaus facedown in the water with their throats slit. The witches had their eyes closed as the chanted, giving her the perfect chance to be unnoticed. Only two guards remained behind and she quickly took one out, but his grunts of pain drew the attention of Davina as her eyes flashed open.

Panicked, Marcel vamp sped to the other guard and snapped his neck as he tried to ignore the look Davina was giving him.

"Marcel!" She cried, her face sad as she realized that he didn't trust her as much as she thought.

"I'm sorry, D," he said with a sad smile before turning to Elena, "We need to get them out of the water, _now_."

She nodded just as Davina thrust her hand towards the, as the other witches did the same, throwing both vampires against the wall and incapacitating them.

Elijah's eyes opened as he quickly took stock of his surroundings. He was in a pool and he could hear chanting around him. He knew he was weak and he only had one chance to get a distraction and get a meal.

Vamp speeding to his feet in the pool, he rushed one of the witches. He pulled her under water as his teeth dug into her throat and fed off of her as she drowned. Once finished, his eyes sought out Elena and he smirked as he motioned to the rest of the coven.

Getting to her feet, she followed her mate's example and runs to the pool, snapping the neck of a witch as Elijah does the same on the other side of the pool.

"Davina, stop!" Marcel yelled as she stood and ran to the corner of the poolroom, still chanting the spell as the witches screamed behind her.

No one noticed as Klaus' eyes opened and he leapt out of the pool, except for Davina. Her eyes narrowed at him as she furiously shouted, "You've had your time!"

Her chanting became louder and louder as Marcel collapsed to his knees and held his arms protectively, heat snaking up his limbs and causing him to groan in pain.

Elena watched as Klaus fell back into the pool as Davina fell to the grown, knocked unconscious by how much magic she used. Wasting no time, Elijah retrieved Klaus from the pool, the latter looking desiccated before the wound at his neck healed and he opened his eyes.

"I felt them leave," Klaus said quietly, looking up at Elijah, "My sire line is broken."

* * *

Aya had been upset to have to leave the poolroom to tend to an outside problem, however, having Rayna, the vampire huntress, show up was probably at the top of her list of things that shouldn't happen. Rayna had managed to get through quite a few members before she was struck down and Aya was dragging her body back to the poolroom with a grimace.

She dropped the huntress next to Davina's body and felt her sire appear behind her in the empty room.

"So, we remain connected, you and I, in spite of everything you have done," the Original said easily, his face betraying what he was truly feeling, "I can't let you hurt my family. And you can't hurt me more than you already have."

Aya turned to face him with an incredulous look on her face, "I stood by you, Elijah. All of us were willing to _die_ for you, and how did you repay it? Betrayal. Abandonment."

"You were not forsaken. Yes, I failed you. For this, I will never forgive myself. But…I cannot forgive…" He paused and pulled out Aurora's revolver still containing wooden bullets, " _This_."

Aya sighed, "If your life were chained to a man who left you despite your devotion…what choice would you have but to break free?" She took a deep breath and held her chin high, "So…end this."

Elijah tried to smile, but he couldn't. Aya had been his first for the Strix. They had history that he was regretful to erase.

"End it, Elijah!" She yelled, fear making her impatient, "Or I'll take that gun and kill you just to finally be free."

His hand shook as he held the gun. He realized that he didn't have it in him to kill her, despite everything she had done. Before either could react, Aya gasped loudly as a stake is driven through her heart.

Elena looked down at the desiccating vampire and sneered, "It would've been worse if you succeeded in taking my mate from me."

* * *

"Go rest," Elena said softly once she and Elijah were safely back at the Compound, "I can't imagine that bleeding to death is pleasant."

Elijah smiled and pulled her closer on the couch, tucking her head under his chin, "You know, Tristan has been taken care of, Aya has been…reprimanded, Aurora is currently rotting in Marcel's garden, and Lucien seems positively smitten with Freya. I'd say that the past week has been eventful in the best way possible."

Elena smiled, "I'd say so."

They sat in silence before Elijah set her back on the couch and stood up, "I think that I _will_ go rest. Tomorrow, we can do whatever we please, _min kjære_."

She nodded, "I'm going to see Davina. I know that she needs someone right now and I promised that I'd be there for her."

Elijah bit his tongue and nodded, swallowing his protests and he bent and kissed her softly, "I'll be waiting for you."

She waited until she knew he was fast asleep upstairs before she pulled on her boots and walked into the Quarter, heading to the church. Her mind whirled as she thought about how twenty-four hours could change so much. She knew that Davina needed a friend right now after what happened at the Davilla Estate and she wanted to be there for her.

She walked up the stairs of the church, smiling to herself when she saw the light was on. As she got closer, she heard chanting and stopped right outside the door.

" _Le sang des deuz frères, les cendres de leurs morts. Le sang des deuz frères, les cendres de leurs morts."_

A gust of wind blew past Elena, opening the door slightly so she could see within.

"I never doubted you for a second, Davina Claire," a masculine voice said.

Elena slapped her hand over her mouth to hide her gasp as she recognized the voice she had hoped to never hear again.

 _Kol_.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	25. Chapter 25: An Old Friend Calls

**Hi, guys! Next update for this will be a little late. Probably on 3/21. Work calls and I'll be busy. However, I'll work extra hard to try to get it out before then.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **We're almost at 200 reviews! Do you think we can make it before the next chapter? :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: An Old Friend Calls**

"You collect trophies from your victims?" Freya asked incredulously.

Klaus pulled a stack of old fading envelopes from a safe concealed behind a portrait. He sighed and set them on his desk in his study, looking at Freya and Elijah pointedly.

"Letters to their loved ones, to be specific," Elijah interjected, swirling the glass of Scotch that he held.

Klaus rifled through the letters as he absently said, "It was a phase."

"A phase in which we were forced to learn a different kind of stealth," the elder man said, leaning forward in his chair as his eyes found Freya's, "You see, over time Niklaus' enemies grew so numerous, we had no choice. And then, well, I wouldn't exactly describe our presence in this city as _discrete_. Wouldn't you agree, Niklaus?"

The hybrid growled slightly, abandoning the letters, "We know that the white oak is still out there. However, my enemies might get the same idea that Aurora did and attempt to forge white oak in order to instill fear. The Quarter was crawling with vampires that would protect me, however, my sire link is now broken. Those vampires couldn't care less if I died. My foes will come for me…like never before.

"It's only been a few days since the link was broken," Freya sighed, "Must you jump into crippling paranoia already?"

Elijah rolled his eyes, "It's a default setting."

"And for good reason!" Klaus shouted angrily, "I was only out for an hour today and I could've sworn that people were watching me. It's only a matter of time before one of those idiots gets it in their head that I can be killed and comes after me."

"Well, Niklaus, if it offers you any solace whatsoever, you've ransacked Aya's belongings and torched Aurora's hunting grounds-"

"And yet the white oak is still out there somewhere," the hybrid sighed dramatically before muttering, "Baiting my enemies with my downfall."

Freya rolled her eyes and turned to Elijah, "Where's Elena this morning? Normally you two are inseparable."

"She went to visit Davina last night," he replied, ignoring Klaus' growl of anger, "She felt that the witch shouldn't be alone after everything that happened yesterday."

"She deserves to be dead," Klaus rumbled, "She's crossed our family too many times to be alive."

Elijah gave him a pointed look, "Our family or _you_?"

* * *

Elena vamp sped back to the Compound, not bothering to conceal herself around the humans of the Quarter. Daylight had broken over the streets and she rushed to get back to Elijah. Knowing that Kol was alive was a shock, but she hoped that he would be happy to know.

Before she could get to the door of the Compound, hands shot out and she heard the sounds of bones cracking before her world went dark.

* * *

Elijah waited patiently at the Compound for his mate. He called her cell a few times, but it was off and redirecting him to her voicemail. He sighed and stood from the couch in the parlor, pouring himself another glass of Scotch before settling back down and watching the fireplace.

He had learned long ago that he could trust his mate no matter what. Even as a human, she had tried to right any wrongs she made by him and she was always forgiven. However, he didn't like not knowing where she was. He had ventured out earlier in the day to St. Anne's and was confused to see the attic empty, but he shook the unease off. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and the bond would allow him to feel anything that would be worrisome.

"It was him!"

Elijah rolled his eyes at hearing Klaus' voice in the foyer. A paranoid brother was not something he looked forward to dealing with.

"I know it was. It was Gaspar Cortez," Klaus said as he and Freya walked into the parlor.

Freya sighed and took the seat opposite Elijah as Klaus paced in front of the fireplace, "I assume this is someone from your box of old letters?"

"The youngest son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century."

Elijah tapped his glass thoughtfully, "Didn't they burn that philistine pigsty into the ground?"

"Pigsty?" Klaus scoffed, appalled by Elijah's distaste, "Belaga was my favorite artist retreat! Someone had to pay for that, so I murdered Gaspar's brute of a father."

"And?" Freya prompted.

The hybrid shrugged, "And one or two-"

Elijah sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance as he interjected, "Five."

"Fine, _five_ , of his bloodthirsty brothers."

"Don't forget the mistress."

Klaus looked offended, "That was an accident!"

Elijah pursed his lips and turned to Freya, "The point is that Gaspar was but a footnote."

"Until he became a vampire, hell-bent on hunting me," Klaus growled, "He's a cunning deviant, known to compel hoards of the helpless to aid him with his tasks. You see, this is exactly what I was concerned about. Devils of all kinds, crawling out of their crevices to strike at me."

"Speaking of which…" Elijah trailed off, his hearing picking up footsteps and murmuring from the courtyard, "It looks as if we have company."

Elijah and Freya stood and followed the angry hybrid down the stairs. Klaus' eyes zeroed in on Davina and had her pinned against the support beam of the balcony by her shoulders.

"Rather foolish of you to come here alone," he barked, the veins shimmering under his eyes.

Davina looked scared for just a moment before Klaus was thrown off of her, a tall figure straightening up and glaring down at the man thrown across the courtyard.

"She didn't come alone, brother."

Klaus stared at Kol in shock and disbelief. His younger brother was alive once more and it rattled his mind.

"Now, Nik, I mean, you did go after my girl," Kol smirked as he held out his hand to help his brother up.

"It can't be," Klaus muttered, still staring at what he thought was an apparition.

Davina stepped between them as Klaus got to his feet, "It's Kol. When I broke your sire link, it created a surge of power."

Freya's head snapped up and she coldly said, " _You_ stole the _nexus vorti_."

Davina rolled her eyes in frustration, "And I brought your brother back from the dead!"

"You should be thanking her, really," Kol interjected, walking towards where his siblings had gathered.

Without warning, Klaus lunged forward and hugged Kol tightly. Kol smiled as he hugged him back, grateful once more to be among the living.

Kol pulled back and looked to his eldest brother, "Hello, Elijah."

"You haven't aged a day," Elijah retorted with a smirk.

"And you?" Kol asked, looking at Freya curiously.

"Freya."

Kol nodded, "Right. Long-lost older sister. Speaking of twists and turns in out family tree, where might Rebekah be?"

"That's a long story. And one reserved for family," Klaus looked at the witch sharply, "Davina can see herself out."

"Uh, are you-"

"As per usual, our family faces a multitude of threats," the hybrid continued, ignoring the interruption, "The sooner you become acquainted with them, the better. I won't have you distracted."

"By Davina?" Kol asked in confusion, "You know, if you could only pull your head out of your-"

""Kol, it's okay. I'll go."

"Miss Claire," Elijah called, stopping her retreat, "I have to ask, when did Elena leave this morning?"

Davina gave him a weird look, her brow puckering, "How would I know?"

A pit lodged itself in his stomach at her answer. Swallowing loudly, he said, "She went to see you last night, or rather early this morning. She's yet to return and I was hoping she was still with you."

Kol and Davina exchanged a look before she addressed the eldest Original, "I haven't seen Elena since everything went down yesterday. She never came to the church and I was there all night."

Kol's eyes widened slightly as he looked to his brother, "Elena? Elena _Gilbert_? Why in the bloody hell is she here?"

Elijah's jaw ticked before he grabbed his coat from the closet in the foyer and left the Compound.

* * *

Marcel walked into St. James' Infirmary, tension seeping from his body. Three members of the Strix had gone missing and it was up to him to find out who had taken them and – ultimately – get them back.

Music greeted him and he turned to the piano, seeing Elijah tapping the keys absentmindedly with a glass of brandy sitting next to him on the bench.

"I'd offer you a drink, but I see you helped yourself," Marcel joked, trying to lighten the gloom that settled over the bar.

"I'll leave a generous tip," Elijah said before looking up as the music ceased, "I need a favor. I need to find Elena. I've searched her usual haunts and have come up empty handed. She went to visit Davina last night, but never made it there. Get your best men on it."

Marcel sighed and took a seat at a table, scrubbing his hand over his face, "As much as I'd like to help, my best men have been M.I.A. as of three hours ago. I get the impression that ordering the Strix to find anyone _other_ than their missing men would be, uh, very bad for my health."

Concern fluttered across Elijah's face as he nodded in understanding, "It's very bad for everyone's health. Do you have any leads?"

"Mmm. The city's full of people who want the Strix out."

Elijah smirked, "For good reason. Bring them the head of the culprit before they burn this city to the ground."

* * *

"I know that it's Cortez," Klaus rambled as he paced back and forth while Freya and Kol sat hunched over a map, Klaus' trophies next to them, "He's watching me! For what? He can't kill me. What's he playing at?"

Kol sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Stop rambling, that's one things I _didn't_ miss about being dead."

"When did you last feed?" Asked Freya, looking at her newest brother with concern as she picked up a bowl.

The hybrid watched with interest as the veins under Kol's eyes flickered at the question. Pursing his lips, he said, "Not since he woke up. You know better." He bit into his wrist and held it over the bowl that Freya was holding towards him, allowing his blood to drip into it. Sighing, he pulled his hand away and left the room, his eyes weary.

Ignoring his brother, Kol turned to Freya, watching her mix Klaus' blood before asking, "Where's Elijah?"

"Probably scouring the Quarter for his mate," she replied absently, taking care to add the correct things to the bowl before pouring it over the map.

"' _Mate_ '?" Kol parroted, his eyes wide, "How the bloody hell did they become mates?"

She held her hand over the map before looking at Kol. "I wasn't around for what happened in Mystic Falls. I assume you were, therefore, you should have more insight than myself. But, perhaps I'm wrong. I heard you were slightly off balance with Silas and the likes."

He watched dumbfounded as she chanted what he had taught her earlier. The blood spread apart and scattered across the map, only a single drop remaining the in confines of Louisiana.

"Ah, perfect, only one, then?" Klaus asked, sweeping back into the room with a glass of dark liquid. His eyes moved to Kol as he held the glass out to him and sing-songed, "I compelled the housekeeper."

Kol swallowed compulsively, staring longingly at the drink, "I'm not supposed to have the fresh stuff. Next time a blood bag will do just fine."

* * *

Elijah growled to himself as he once again came up empty for where Elena could be. He had driven to the Bayou earlier and no one there had seen her, not that they cared, but it was worth a shot. He was heading back to the Quarter when he received a text from Marcel, asking to meet him behind an abandoned restaurant near the Ninth Ward. He didn't bother to reply, simply driving faster to get there. He was hoping that the leader of the Strix had found something to help find his missing mate, but he didn't want to hold his breath.

Dropping his car off near the Compound, he vamp sped to the location to meet Marcel. He looked around the dingy alley in disgust as he waited. Proper gentlemen weren't summoned here.

Marcel wandered up a few minutes later, standing in front of the dumpster on the opposite side of alley. He gave the Original an apologetic look, "Sorry about the venue."

Elijah looked at the dumpster behind him and slowly moved next to the other vampire, "Went to the wrong dumpster. Of course, I have nothing better to do."

The younger man scowled before opening the dumpster and revealing the mutilated bodies of the missing Strix members. He sighed, "Davina found our missing Strix. Wolf bites. They were tortured and then torn apart. The Strix are still gonna want the head of whoever did this."

"Burn the bodies."

* * *

There had been uproar as Rousseau's. Klaus had been right that Cortez was following him, however, he wasn't ready for the consequences of killing the man. All of his blood from the map had begun converging to Louisiana, leaving the Mikaelsons with a sense of dread.

"So, this may only be a fraction of our potential enemies," Elijah mused as he looked over the map, watching some of the drops of blood move faster than the others.

Kol chuckled, "In hindsight, we could've been nicer to people. Or, at the least, left fewer survivors."

The hybrid turned to Elijah, his mouth set defiantly, "We don't know all their motivations. Half of these people could want to put a bullet in _your_ heart! End the sire war with the pull of a trigger."

"I have an army devoted to keeping me alive," he returned, "The only people that care to protect you are standing in this very room." He held his arms out, indicating Freya, Kol, and himself before his face turned serious. "As you well know, Niklaus, there is another way."

Klaus sighed, but nodded any way.

"You're going to _run_?" Freya asked, her eyes widening as she took on a look of wonder.

"There was a time when the name Klaus Mikaelson was little more than a rumor. A shadowy figure that cast fear into the very bones of any who heard a whisper of him. I don't run, sister, I disappear. And tonight, the three of you are going to make that possible." The siblings watched as the hybrid hefted up a bloodstained burlap sack with a smirk. "Cortez killed the Strix, yes? I killed Cortez. The threat is gone from the Quarter. The Strix will feel better and will serve Elijah better."

"It's a ruse, an ill fated one at that," Elijah argued, "They won't protect our family-"

"They just need to protect _you_ ," Kol interjected, "With your little _girlfriend_ missing, you'll be less stable than usual. You'll need them more." He looked at Klaus, "Now, go get your things together. You're leaving before daylight."

Elijah's jaw ticked, but he kept his mouth shut.

Freya looked up worriedly, "You still haven't found her?" Her brother shook his head and she turned to Kol, "Can that spell be used to find Elena? If we use Elijah's blood, that is."

"Yeah, it would work," Kol nodded, handing a fresh bowl to his sister, "Use the same incantation and you should find her."

The witch gathered the ingredients, readying it for Elijah's blood. Her mind was elsewhere when she cut open his palm and allowed him to bleed into the bowl. She pulled out a new map and moved it to the other side of the table, careful not to interfere with Klaus'.

"I know a little about mating bonds," the younger man admitted, looking at his brother curiously, "Can you not feel her through the bond you share?"

Elijah shook his head, "I can feel her, but she's not endangered. Yet, she's been missing all day. She wouldn't run away like that. She's smarter than that knowing what's going on in the Quarter."

"Perhaps a falsified bond," Kol mused in a murmur as his and Elijah's eyes ventured back to Freya.

She was chanting softly as she poured the blood onto the map. Holding her hand over the blood, her chanting grew louder. Elijah's blood centered to Louisiana before it began flooding the rest of the states, only stopping when every inch of the map was covered in blood.

Kol's eyes widened, "That's not good."

* * *

Elena's eyes opened blearily. She couldn't remember where she was or what had happened, but she was aware of her hands being tied together above her. She looked up and flinched as she saw the angry red marks on her wrists. Her skin stung where the rope met her flesh.

"Ah, I see you're awake," a voice called from the doorway.

She weakly looked around, noticing that stone surrounded her. Her brows creased as she looked at the man. He had dark hair and darker eyes. She swallowed harshly as she realized whom he looked like, or rather, who looked like him.

"Finn," she rasped out.

He smiled, "Hello, Miss Gilbert."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
